A Shinobi Tamed
by Xutzy
Summary: The ninja age has ended, Madara's demise leaves the victor of the clash on the edge of death.When it is found that the Kyuubi's sins have barred his entrance to heaven, Uzumaki Naruto is given a chance to redeem his soul, to live without his burden.
1. Reborn

**This will be a little different than most Digimon Crossovers, well, from any I have seen anyway. I am sorry to say that Renemon will not be present, or at least not until later, haven't decided yet. A pairing may develop in the coming chapters depending on the feedback from this one. This is my first story so I hoped it doesn't disappoint and I will gladly accept any advice you can give me. **

**Also, for the sake of my sanity, the ages have been edited, the Tamers are all 14.**

**Chapter 1: Reborn**

He was dead.

It was over Uchiha Madara, the man who kicked off the fourth great shinobi war, lay dead at his feet. It had been a long time coming, and now there was only one ninja left in this world. Naruto knelt before Madara's body scowling at the madman's rapidly aging face. Soon his body fell to dust, the last remnant of the shinobi age, Uzumaki Naruto, fell to the ground waiting for the darkness to take him.

The darkness came, but just a soon it was gone replaced with a dull blue glow, transparent figures dance about him, numbers and symbols faded in and out of view.

"Where am I?" His voice startled him; it was higher than he was used to.

"You are in a data field, an ocean of digital information."

The voice came from every direction, transparent figures shook with the sound.

"Where am I? What is going on?" Naruto asked fearing he had been caught in another of Madara's Genjutsu, fearing he had failed.

"Relax, you have not failed, all traces chakra have been erased from your world, save what is needed for its people to sustain life."

"Then why am I alive, I should have died, and the age of shinobi was to die with me!" Naruto yelled.

"You did die." The voice said softly almost hesitantly.

"If I died then what do you call this?" Naruto barked lifting his arm in front of his face. It was at this point Naruto Realized something was wrong.

Being a shinobi meant you spent a lifetime training your body to fight, to kill. Such training brings about knowledge of one's own body that helps a shinobi to recognize his or her body's limits. This was not Naruto's body. He was an 18 year old man; this was the arm of an academy student, albeit a very familiar academy student. That was only his first discovery, as he looked down at himself in shock he noticed his lack of clothing, as well as the fact that he was floating about weightlessly.

"What the hell happened to me? Why am I a kid again!?" He yelled frantically, while trying to maneuver himself in the air.

"You died, but your soul was burdened by the sins of the Kyuubi, this is your redemption as well as your reward." The voice said, gaining a distinctly female tone.

"You have been reborn as a Digimon, a being made of data, you however are different."

"What do you mean different, and how is this reward, what am I meant to do?"

"Well most Digimon are more animalistic lacking human features and their early stages of digivolution. You however, will gain back your previous power as you digivolve, as of now you can only use the abilities you had up to the Chunin exam finals. Fitting as your evolutionary class is rookie. You are going to be sent to a world different from your own, to fight a battle against evil forces there. If you succeed you will be allowed into heaven when you die, also this gives you a chance at a life without that fox on your shoulder."

Naruto was torn, on one hand he was going to have to fight again; he had hoped to be done with the fighting, but the chance at a life without the fox. Now that was quite the reward, to be able to make friends and not fear what they would think if they knew, to never again be sought out or controlled, to love. And that voice, this voice was so comforting like a happy memory he never knew he had.

"I accept," Naruto said after a short pause," now who are you?"

The dim blue light intensified, Naruto shielded his eyes from it. After rubbing the spots out of his eyes, he came face to face with someone who he had only ever seen in his dreams and the worn photos hidden behind his father's face in the Hokage tower.

His mother Uzumaki Kushina stood before him wearing a simple black dress and orange blouse. Tears were streaming down her face as she held her arms out for her son.

Naruto, his will literally launching him across the data field, embraced his mother burying his face into her stomach do to the height difference.

"I am so glad I get to see you before you go, I am so proud of you" She choked out," my little Maelstrom. You have to go now, you have a mission to complete, battles to fight and a young girl who needs you."

Naruto nodded against his mother as he dried the tears that had fallen, looking up at her he asked "Will I see you again Kaasan?"

She smiled down at her son, "Of course you will, and by that time you will have had lots of children for me to us to watch over together along with your wife."

Naruto blushed heavily, prompting another hug and a squeal from his mother.

"I never got to do this in life, my little Naru-chan, you blush so cutely." Her voice grew serious," But you will be giving me plenty of grandchildren right Naru-chan?"

"Hai Kaasan."

"Maybe with that partner of yours, if anyone could "tame" my Maelstrom it would be a girl like her, she reminds me of me at her age…"

"Kaasan…" Naruto murmured.

"She is quite the tomboy, but so serious, you will have to break her of that first. She is a red head too, so the girls will have a better chance of inheriting my hair color."

Kaasan…" Naruto said, getting annoyed.

"The boys will probably be just as handsome as their father and grandfather; oh I just can't wait to see them!"

"Kaasan," Naruto yelled," I haven't even met the girl!"

"You don't think I did my homework?" she said sending him a look of mock hurt," I made sure my baby had the one best suited for him, all the others were either boys or far too naïve. When I learned from Kami you were being given this task I told her straight away that I would be choosing your partner. You have quite the adventure ahead of you, you must be careful, you will be a wild card, and you should not technically exist in their world. Hell not only do Digimon normally stay in the Digital world, you are not of either world so there may be some variables unaccounted for."

Naruto nodded, "I understand I will be careful, so when do I go."

Just then glowing white doorway appeared and a voice was heard coming through it, "I just want one strong Digimon!"

"That would be your cue Naru-Chan," Kushina said giving him final squeeze," do me proud."

"I will Kaasan," Naruto replied," wish me luck."

With that Naruto walked through to doorway.

"There will be none stronger than my boy Makino Rika."

On the other side of the door Naruto found himself in a mass of green and blue data streams flying about there were three large screens all looking in on a singular room where a young red haired girl sat frightened. Crowded around the screens were all manner of creature, some animalistic, some just plain frightening, and some oddly cute. Heeding the girls cries Naruto released a large amount of killing intent on the gaggle of creatures, which caused them to flee. He approached the center screen.

**~Xutzy~**

Makino Rika had just returned home from a Digimon Card tournament in which she earned the title "Digimon Queen", it was a hallow victory. Placing her deck and card scanner on the table along with her first place medal she laid back on the floor with a sigh.

"I am so bored."

Just then the doors closed on the room, the light outside took on a sickly purple hue mixed with inky black, the rest of the room was shrouded in darkness save for the bright light shining from the card scanner on the table.

"What's going on?" Rika called out not expecting an answer.

The light expanded and took the form of three large white screens, on the other side the screens were filled with the shadowy visage of many different Digimon all calling out to her.

_"There she is!"_

_"The Digimon Queen!"_

_"Make me digivolve!"_

_"Make me stronger!"_

As their cries grew louder and they began to inch closer to the screen Rika was crawling back in fright, the Digimon were reaching out of the screen! When her back hit the wall she cried out; "I can't tame all of you! I just want one strong Digimon!"

A blue card from within her deck on the table began to glow; the hoard of Digimon chattered and fled as if frightened. Out of the center screen a lone figure approached, it was about her height, and strangely human, she had never seen a Digimon like this. It stopped before the screen striking blue eyes shining from a shadowed face.

"Who are you?" Rika said timidly.

The eyes shone brighter for a second then the figure spoke.

"I am a…special Digimon, chosen for you, as you were for me, see you soon Red-Chan."

The figure winked one eye and then the screens all phased out.

Rika approached the table finding the strange blue card with a pixilated swirling design on it, like a whirlpool.

"Alright, let's see what you got." She said, swiping the card through the scanner.

The scanner began working numbers flew across the screen until it began to glow and change form, it became thicker and heavier. It was a white device with a small screen rimmed in light blue, there was a blue strap at the top, the bottom had to blue buttons, and one yellow one above them. Looking over it she was convinced she was dreaming. The screen began to shine, and with it Rika's determination returned, clutching the D-Ark to her chest she made her wish.

_"I wish that Digimon was mine, and that I knew how to make it Digivolve, I wish I were a real Digimon Tamer!"_

The same figure appeared before her, and again she was baffled, this wasn't a Digimon this was a boy, about her age. He wore a long red cloak over a semi-tight white shirt; the cloak had black flame like patterns crawling up the sleeves and at the bottom. He had on loose black pants that were wrapped tightly to his shins by black tape. There was also some white tape on his left thigh beneath which a harness of some sort was attached. It reminded her vaguely of a card holder like hers. Attached to his hips were a number of scrolls on both sides, while around his neck was a leather cord attached to a strange green crystal. Her eyes fell on his face she held back slight blush, he had strange whisker like marks numbering three on both sides of his face, while his unruly blond hair was held in a wrapped pony tail that fell just between his shoulder blades, the rest of said hair spiked out wildly giving him a feral look. His eyes striking blue eyes still held that strange shine as well.

Meanwhile Naruto was examining his new partner; she was cute, in a punk sort of way. She had red hair in a high pony tail with a few strands framing her face. She had on a brown jacket and shirt which had a scull symbol on it. She had tight jeans that cut of half way down the shins, and a few belts wrapped around her thigh. She also had a nice figure for a girl her age, not that he was looking.

Rika regained her senses and gave Naruto a stern look, he was certainly not a Digimon she had ever heard of, but if she was going to be his tamer she was going to have to get to know him a little.

"What's your name," Rika asked," You're not any Digimon I have ever seen."

Naruto gave her a bright smile.

"That's because I was special ordered just for you Red-Chan."

Rika blushed slightly then scowled," Don't call me Red-chan! Now what's your name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," He replied.

"Now your Digimon name," Rika said," it always ends in –mon."

"Sorry," Naruto chuckled," I told you I am special. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I am a Shinobi of the leaf."

Just then Rika's D-Ark began to glow, a holographic disk shot out, showing a picture of Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Rookie Level, Type: Unknown."

"I am a ninja," Naruto said," It may say rookie there, but if those guys from before were any indication, then I am still a cut above the rest."

"I'll believe that when I see it," She scoffed," My name is Makino Rika, and I am going to be your Tamer, I will accept nothing but the best."

"I'll show you the meaning of true strength Rika-chan," Naruto laughed," Believe it."

**~Xutzy~**

**Next chapter will have more action, and also I might make it a pairing, though the whole grandchildren thing was just me having fun with Kushina's character, because there are really no limits on what you can do with her. So I hope you all liked it, and are looking forward to the next chapter.**


	2. DigiModify! Ooops

**Special Thanks to the two of you who reviewed! It helps to get any kind of feedback, so without lets get to the next Chapter!**

**~Xutzy~**

**Chapter 2: Digi-modify! Ooops.**

Makino Rika sat against the wall glaring harshly at the supposed Digimon across the room from her.

"_What kind of messed up Digimon did I get? He looks like a regular kid, what kind of power could he have?"_

"I only have one futon, and I don't plan on sharing. You should be fine outside, what can you do anyway, you're not like any Digimon I have ever seen?"

"Kaasan said I would have all the strength and abilities I had at the end of the Chunin exam finals."

Rika looked at him incredulously, "Chunin exams? What are those? And last I checked, Digimon don't have mothers and fathers, they are born from digi-eggs. You have a lot of explaining to do, so start doing it."

"I told you I am special, I didn't come from and egg I was born like any other –what the hell are you doing!?" Naruto yelled, covering his eyes.

Rika had been under the impression that this was going to be a long explanation, so she decided to get ready for bed; so she head to her dresser she picked out some Pj's. She had been removing her shirt when he heard Naruto cry out.

"What's the matter?" She question whilst taking her shirt off.

"Why are you getting undressed, I'm standing right here!?" Naruto cried, still covering his eyes, only one finger betraying him allowing him a slight view of a bra clad Rika.

"I am getting ready for bed, and what do you care you're a Digimon, data, this kind of thing should be no big deal." She said reaching for her belt.

Naruto ran over and grabbed her hands tightly; he averted his eyes to the wall with a slight blush.

"I told you, I am different, I wasn't born a Digimon, I am not just data, and I won't digivolve in…"

"WONT DIGIVOLVE!?" Rika yelled, rage in her eyes," What do you mean won't digivolve? What kind of freaked up Digimon are you? I asked for a strong Digimon not some loser who can't even-hmph"

Naruto placed a hand over her mouth holding it tightly to her by the back of her head, inadvertently bringing them closer.

"Calm down and let me finish," He said," now I will let you go, but only if you be quiet."

Rika nodded and he released her, only for her to slap him straight away.

"I never said you could touch me, idiot." She said with a slight blush," At least let me put on a shirt."

Naruto nodded, and turned around his face also painted a dusty red, as she got into her night clothes.

"No what was it you were saying?" Rika asked, now fully dressed.

"I was saying I won't digivolve in the way you are used to, I won't change form or anything, but I will be giving back control over my more powerful techniques and abilities, along with maybe a slight age increase at some point I think."

"So you will look the same, but your power level will increase?"

"Yeah that is about it, I don't know much about Digimon, I was born in a Village called Konoha. There I trained from an early age to be a part of the Shinobi Corps. It was a hard life, and it only got harder, a madman named Uchiha Madara was amassing forces, and making plans, for a great war. He was more powerful than anything we could imagine one by one, the other villages fell to his armies might. My people fought valiantly; day and night we battled for the very world. Eventually, it was only he and I, I was the only one left and when I struck him down I assumed it would be the end. It was as I died that my mother appeared before me, on an apparent mission from Kami herself. I was taken from my own world, I was to be reborn, as a Digimon, and be your partner."

Rika nodded, taking it all in, there seemed to be a lot more to the story, but she would get to that later. It would seem her Digimon was once the strongest being in his world, once he digivolved they would be unstoppable, this train of thought brought her to another realization, he was real, not just data, but a living soul and body. She then realized how close to him she had been held and blushed despite herself. He was some sort of Digi-human hybrid, but it was the human part that garnered her attention, the part that blushed at the sight of her topples, the side that had seemed her topples. Unbidden rage welled up in her.

"You pervert!" she yelled smacking him," you saw me without my shirt you grabbed me you creep!"

"You were the one who wouldn't listen and then went and yelled at me when I tried to explain!" Naruto retorted rubbing his head.

"Yeah, well just for that you can sleep outside anyway!"

"I was going to be sleeping outside already, you said so yourself don't you remember?"

"Well maybe I changed my mind, but you sexually assaulting me made me wary of having you in the same room!" She said smugly.

"Fine, I like the outdoors anyway, I could live outside for days!" Naruto said throwing his arms wide for emphasis." Besides why would I want to stay in the same room as a violent girl like you?"

"Violent? I'll show you violent!" Rika Said lunging after him.

Naruto jumped up and onto the ceiling he stood there as Rika stared up at him flabbergasted, "I may not be a Digimon, but I am a ninja, this is simple for even the lowest level shinobi. I'll see you in the morning Rika-chan. Have a good night."

With that Naruto disappeared in a slight blur of motion that Rika couldn't follow. After she regained her senses, she lay down on her futon.

"I wonder what else he can do," she said to herself, as she drifted to sleep.

Naruto lay on Rika's roof with his cloak resting over him like a blanket, sleeping quite soundly for someone in his situation. Neither of them noticed the door to slide closed softly, or the light laughter that followed muffled footsteps down the hall.

**~Xutzy~**

The sun shone brightly through her windows as Rika rubbed the sleep from her eyes, still tired from the nights conversation. She got up and went to the shower, after a nice wash she got her clothes ready for her return to school. Once she is fully dressed in her school uniform. She heads out the door only to see Naruto sitting on a rock with his feet resting in the small garden pond outside her house his cloak hanging on the stone lantern next to it.

"What _are_ you doing?" she said harshly.

"Relaxing Rika-chan you should try it some time," Naruto replied with a smile looking at her over his shoulder," Oh, it would seem Rika is all dressed up, whatever for?"

"I am going to school," Rika said, "Didn't you ever go to school in your past life?"

"I went to school," Naruto replied twirling a kunai," but it would have been stupid for me to go all dressed up, I mean, where would I hold my kunai?"

"Wait, you never went to a regular school, like were you learned history, and math and such?"

"Not a civilian school, but we learned history alright," Naruto Said with distain," My worst subject, it was right before target practice."

The conversation was doing a masterful job of annoying Rika so she chose to end it, and instead head off to school.

"I'll be back at 3 o' clock," she called over her shoulder," then I will see what you can do."

With that she left, Naruto leaned back against the rock with a sigh. She was his tamer apparently, and if she wanted him to kick back and wait till she got home who was he to judge? He closed his eyes intent on taking a nice nap.

"And for kami's sake don't let grandma see you!" Rika yelled from the gate, effectively waking him from his nap and causing him to fall into the pond below." And another thing, call me -Chan again, and I'll kick your ass!" She yelled giving the air a kick for good measure.

Naruto spit water from his mouth as he shook his hair head to dry his hair. His nap ruined he decided to tail Rika and find out more of this world he is going to be living in.

**~Xutzy~**

Rika sat in the classroom staring at her D-Ark. She notices a slit on the side and wonders if it still had the scanning ability that it did when it was a card scanner. She discretely took her deck from her book bag and looked through it, searching for the blue card from before. Not finding it she settled for a modify card by the name of "Hyper Wing" she scanned it as the screen on the D-Ark glowed. It was then that a large crack was heard from outside, followed by a scream and a thud. Rika rushed to the window along with most of her class and her teacher.

Outside the window there was a tree that had a large branch missing, cracked off at the middle, as their eye's traveled the suspected path downward, they came across a strange sight. A young boy garbed in strange clothing was, by the looks of it, out cold being weighted down by the branch, Rika was seething.

"_That Idiot, I told he should be at home!"_

A couple of teacher came by to pick boy up and take him to the school infirmary. They gazed up briefly at the remains of the branch he fell from, and then left. As order was restored to the class and the teacher resumed his lecture, the school principal came in. She was a short woman wearing a clean business suit and skirt, her hair up in a tight bun, as she regarded the class from behind her small half rimmed glasses.

"There was a young boy who fell from a tree earlier today," She said," he is still unconscious, but the tree he fell from was just outside this classroom leading me to believe one of you know him."

The girls all fidgeted in their seats, each sending glances at each other wondering who it may be, none of these gazes directed at Rika. Which is why when Rika rose her hand there was a collective gasp from most of the class?

The Principal gave her an odd look," Makino Rika that is quite a surprise, if you would give me a description of the boy in question to be sure."

None of the class had gotten a good look at the boy; all they could see was his blond hair and red clothing.

"The idiot has some funny looking whisker marks on his cheeks." Rika growled.

"Well, then I would like you do come to the office with me," The principal said," we will have to call your mother, having young boys disrupt classes is not acceptable behavior."

"It's not like I asked the idiot to follow me." Rika muttered as she was led from the room.

**~Xutzy~**

Thirty minutes later Rika sat in the principal's office with her grandmother, her mother had been in a photo shoot and couldn't make it, typical of her.

"Now Mrs. Makino," The principal began," there was a disruption this morning, a young boy fell from a tree looking in on your granddaughters class."

Rika's grandmother just smiled and nodded, she was taking this all rather well. The principal took this as a sign to continue.

"Now I know how girls at her age catch the eye of young boys," The principal said with a laugh," and that these boys go to great lengths to impress them. But I believe it important to inform Rika that school is not the place for this sort of thing, and she should keep her personal life out of her, and her classmate's studies."

Rika glared at the woman from her sear across the desk, she dares laugh at her? It's not her fault her Digimon is an idiotic excuse for a ninja! She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, staring out the window indignantly. It was then that her grandmother decided to speak.

"Oh I agree, but that is not the case," Rika did a double take at that," You see the boy in question is a childhood friend of hers. His parents passed away recently, and we have taken him in. He grew up in a small town outside of this city so he doesn't know anyone; as such her probably followed Rika to school, in hopes of staving off boredom until he is registered at school."

Rika had questions running a mile a minute through her head. How did Grandma know Naruto? Why would she lie for them? Did she know he was a Digimon? Her grandmother noticing her distress placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a, "We'll talk later" look.

"Well, so long as it doesn't happen again all is forgiven." The principal said, "Now I believe Rika should get to class, I will have the nurse place the boy in a wheel chair so you can take him home.

"That would be most appreciated," Rika's Grandmother replied," have a good day Rika, see you at home."

With that Rika went back to class, forgetting entirely about her D-Ark, opting to stare out the window wondering about the conversation she was going to have with her grandmother.

**~Xutzy~**

Naruto awoke in an unfamiliar room, it was quite plane, the only decoration being a small dresser near the left wall, and the futon was currently resting on. Rubbing his head, he winced at the bump he found there. This was strange to him because he normal healed quite quickly.

"_Note to self, Kuubi gone equals longer recover_y time," he watched as a few scratched on his arm fade,"_ and being a Digimon equals shorter, but not as good as Kuubi."_

"So you're awake." came a voice from the door.

Despite his condition Naruto reached for his kunai pouch, finding none he took up a defensive stance and faced the door waiting to face the potential enemy. Only to be met with a bop on the head by a kind faced old woman who proceeded to berate him for moving in his condition.

"You fell from a tree at two stories," she chided," you could have died, before you finished your job here."

That startled Naruto," What do you know of my mission?"

"You have been sent by the divine have you not," she asked," to watch over Rika?"

Naruto smiled, yes the divine, his mother was as close to an angle as he had ever seen.

"I do not know what is going to happen," Mrs. Makino whispered," but whatever it is you must do you best to watch over Rika, she needs a friend."

Naruto frowned slightly; this woman had accepted his existence so readily, was it for the sake of her granddaughter? Did she really care so deeply for her that she would pray for any manner of spirit to help her? Then he noticed something.

"Rika, she doesn't have any friends?" He asked softly, his eyes trailing down.

"No, that girl can be quite cold to people," she sighed," it's not her fault really, her mother is always busy, and when she is here she is always forcing Rika to do things she doesn't want to. Rika, wants to be her own person, but in doing that she forged a personality that naturally rejects company, she prefers to do things on her own."

Naruto nodded," What about her father?"

The old woman scowled at this, "Rika's mother left him," She said," she started modeling young, and married to soon. During the months she was out of work do to pregnancy that loathsome man pressured her to get an abortion, all so that he could continue to live lavishly off her success."

Naruto's fists clenched, he couldn't stand people like that. The old woman noticed his discomfort she ran a soft hand across his forehead, smoothing away his hair, an action he accepted gratefully, it was a type of comfort he was denied in his former childhood.

"Don't be angry Naruto," she smiled," If not for him we wouldn't have our dear Rika-chan. Her mother, had no idea how to raise a child so she moved here to our family home, I helped raise Rika, while she dedicated all her time to modeling to pay for all kinds of toys for Rika and also pay bills here after her father's death. Even now she works to pay for the tuition to private school for Rika; she wants her daughter to not have to rely on her looks for a living. The time she spends with Rika are hard for her, she tries to relate to her, but they are so different, it kills her that she tries so hard to do good bye her daughter only to be treated coldly. She loves her daughter very much."

Naruto smiled," So you hope that I can help Rika realize that she has people who care for her," she nods," as well as protect her from anything that may bring her harm," another nod," and build a friendship with her that will help guide her through the perils of life?"

Rika's grandmother nodded and smiled softly at Naruto, at which he sighed, he had a weakness for people in need.

"Ok," Naruto said with a smile," I promise I will do my best to take care of her, nothing will harm Rika while I am around, or my name isn't Uzumaki Naruto!"

Rika's grandmother pulled him into a hug,"Thank you Naruto, thank you."

Once again a figure in the doorway was ignored only this one had tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Makino Rika slammed to the door to her room and fell into her unmade futon, unbidden tears continuing to poor from her eyes.

"Did I really hurt you so bad Kaasan, Baa-san?"

**~Xutzy~**

**Now I know that last part was severely out of character for Rika, but no one ever really outright told her straight what her callousness could be doing to her family. I also improvised her parents back story. This chapter was mainly done so that Rika could establish a relationship early on with Naruto that is not "You are data kill for my amusement."She will still see other Digimon as Data, but Naruto she knows wasn't born a Digimon, and as such has a soul and a life. The scene with her grandmother was use so that we can get the, snarky, yet not so bitter Rika quicker. Her realization that Digimon are not just data will come in a different way. Also, my fic will be a bit more edgy, while still maintain a T rating. So there will not be Digimon popping up in residential areas where miraculously no one is hurt, and tamers will not be coming out of battles fresh as daisy while their Digimon are banged up.**


	3. Clothing Snapshots and Battles

**Chapter 3: Clothing Snapshots and Battles**

Naruto awoke the following morning in the room that Rika's mom had said was now his. It may be plain, but it beats the roof. He recalled the events of last night, with a sigh he rose from the bed still fully dressed except his battle cloak which was folded neatly on the dresser, he decided he needed a shower. It was early on a Saturday, so he was sure the occupants of the house were most likely asleep. Walking to the bathroom he grabbed a towel from the hall closet. Once inside turned on the shower, and adjusted the heat. While the shower warmed up he undressed tossing his clothes in a heap on the counter. Undoing his hair wrappings, his long hair fell into a spiky mane down his back.

Stepping into the shower filled Naruto with a new vigor, washing away the stress of his new position as Rika's guardian angel. After a few minutes he stepped out of the shower feeling a million times better. After toweling down and vigorously drying his long hair, he reached for his clothes only to find them missing replaced with…

**~Xutzy~**

Naruto tiptoed into Rika's room seeing her lying still on her bed still dressed in her school clothes, her pillow stained with tears and her eyes puffy and red even in sleep. Her eyes would flinch every so often as if she were lost in a bad dream. He shook her gently on her shoulder, trying to rouse her from her dreams.

"Rika-chan, wake up," he whispered," I really need your help."

**~Xutzy~**

Rika awoke from a nightmare, she saw herself, shivering in intense cold, lips blue and teeth chattering. Her mother and grandmother tried to comfort her, but her body game of such intense cold that they were frozen solid after merely touching her. Even in death their eye's look towards here with warmth and love, but she was too far gone to be saved. Then strange warmth overcame her, the people around her disappeared, and she began to thaw, she heard a voice;"Rika-chan wake up."

**~Xutzy~**

Naruto watched as she slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at him. Her eyes held a strange yearning in them, along with a bit of hope, despite their puffy appearance. But, just as soon as it was there it was gone, replaced with a look of womanly rage.

"What the hell are you doing you perverted excuse for a Digimon!" she said while delivering a kick to his face.

Naruto flew back with the force of the kick holding onto the towel that covered his lower half with all his might. After he hit the ground, quite harshly, he rose rubbing his sore face.

"What the hell Rika?" Naruto yelled," It's not my fault I took a shower and my clothes disappeared!"

Rika growled, as she glared at Naruto, her glare turned to a look of appraisal as her eyes ran down his body. He was well built, she noticed, with a body any boy his age would envy, and his long spiky hair, still slightly damp, hung around his shoulders and back. That combined with his whisker adorned face, gave him a feral look that Rika could not help but blush at. It was at this point she noticed the card he was holding, well more like waving, towards her.

"This showed up where they were," He said trying to forget how she just looked at him," I have no idea what to do with it."

Rika looked at the card; it had a picture of Naruto standing atop an earthen pillar, wind and leaves swirling about him. He stood straight as his cloak billowed in the wind, a kunai knife help in his mouth as he spread a long scroll before himself. It was a modify card, the caption read;"Naruto's Battle Cloak."

"It's a modify card," Rika said," I don't know what to do with it, the last time I scanned one nothing happened."

"Was that what you were doing in class?" Rika nodded," That was the last thing I saw before I was suddenly launched upwards, I hit my head so hard the branch broke, next thing I know I woke up in the room next to yours with your grandmother yelling at me to rest."

Rika's face visibly faltered at the mention of her grandmother, which Naruto noticed, but it was soon replace with a thoughtful look.

"Keep your towel on Ninja boy," Rika said," I think I know what to do."

Naruto huffed at the "Ninja Boy" title; he was a respectable shinobi-err-mon. Rika ignored him and instead grabbed her D-Ark. Glancing at the card then the slit, she went for it.

"Here goes nothing." She said.

Instantly after the swipe, Naruto's form was swept up in a swirl of wind, giving Rika an eyeful she wouldn't soon forget. Rika blushed heavily and averted her gaze. When she looked back, a ring of data was swiftly flying up Naruto's bare chest leaving his previous clothing in its wake.

"That was so cool," Naruto laughed," do you know how long it takes to wrap my legs every morning?"

Rika meanwhile was still blushing facing away, one thought going through her head; "Get Naruto new clothes." She was not going to deal with a naked Naruto every time the modify card timed out. Without looking back she told Naruto to wait by the pond for her to get ready.

**~Xutzy~**

After a nice shower she got dressed and met Naruto outside, she now had on a white shirt with blue sleeves and a yellow collar. The figure of a purple heart broken in two was displayed on the front, her usual jeans with the buckles, her D-Ark on her belt, and her deck too. She had Naruto's modify card at the top just in case. Over all that she wore a light tan colored long sleeved jacket. Naruto took in her slight change in look; it was cute, again in punkish sorta way. Rika walked up to him trying her best to keep her blood from rushing to her head, stupid naked Digimon!

"We are going to get you some new clothes." She said curtly.

"Why," he whined," I look fine, and more importantly, battle ready."

Rika sighed," You, Digimon or not, look like a regular human, and wearing that you look like some cosplayer! It would be a hassle to have you sneak about everywhere so we are going to get you clothes so you can blend in."

"Fine," Naruto said," but no unnecessary belts."

Rika sighed it was going to be a long day.

**~Xutzy~**

"I said not unnecessary belts!" Naruto yelled.

"I am your tamer what I say goes," Rika said smugly," besides consider it a sign of our relationship."

"It's a collar." Naruto said deadpanned.

"Exactly," Rika replied with a smirk.

Naruto growled, the day had been terrible. First he was dragged from store to store; Rika kept holding things up to him, shaking her head and picking something else. To make things worse, he had this feeling that they were being watched the whole time. Eventually she had settled on his current ensemble, it wasn't that bad a getup actually. He had on black cargo pants, with a chain connecting from the belt loop to the pocket, which he planned to later lengthen and attach a kunai to, for safety. He had on a tight white sleeveless shirt, with a short sleeved fishnet shirt underneath that. On top of that he had a black sleeveless vest, unzipped with to zippered pockets. His hair was held back in it usual wrappings, still as spiky and wild as always.

The clothes were fine; no it was the little accessory that Rika had insisted on that raised his ire. It was a simple black collar, with a silver cracked heart charm on the front resting tightly on his neck. He had specifically said no unnecessary belts! The shop they were in was a bit darker than the last few, which was a godsend because it helped Naruto spot their little tag along. There was a flash at the corner of his eye.

"Who's there?" Naruto called to a rack of clothing.

Rika brought out of her silent victory cheers for her triumph over her Digimon, turned her head to the aforementioned rack. A man popped up with a camera, there was a bright flash, Rika and Naruto were stunned momentarily. The door to the shop rang, signaling the photographers exit. Rika began to panic, if those pictures got out and the girls at school, or worse, her mother saw them, she would never hear the end of it.

"Naruto after him," Rika commanded.

Naruto nodded and gave chase, Rika was happy that when it came down to it he would heed her word. She ran out of the store, she saw Naruto a few blocks down, halting the photographers escape. Running up to them she came just in time to see the man toss Naruto the camera, and ran across the street disappearing into the crowed. Rika asked Naruto for the camera, popping the back off Rika bit back a curse.

"He took the memory card the creep." she growled

"Why did he want your photo Rika-chan?" Naruto questioned.

"Not my photo Naruto," she sighed," our photo, my mother is pretty famous, so I am a person of interest by proxy. Those photos will be in some gossip magazine by tomorrow, probably insinuating that we were on a date or something like that. Which will have Kaasan running home wanting to know who you are, and if we are together, and when is the wedding? It's the same every time I am photographed with any guy. Once it was a foreigner asking for directions, they had a field day with that one."

Naruto nodded, it must suck to be watched constantly, everyone waiting to see what you do next. If It was bad for Rika, it must be twice as hard for her mother.

"We should get home." Naruto suggested," it's getting late."

It was true, it was already dark out, and Rika had dragged Naruto from shop to shop all day, not even realizing how late it got. Though she would barley even admit it to herself, she had fun. She nodded at his suggestion and began the treck home.

**~Xutzy~**

It was dark out, Naruto kept an eye on ever shadow they came across, as if something were going to burst forth and attack. He should have kept his eye on the road.

Just in front of them a beam of light struck the ground like lightning, from the impact point burst a heavy mist. Rika pulled a set of blue tinted glasses from her jacket pocket, placing them on. A strange heated wind came from the haze, not blowing it away as if the smoke had no real presence.

"I sense a strange power coming from the fog." Naruto said, slightly reminded of his encounter with Momochi Zabuza, The Demon of The Bloody Mist.

"It looks like this is your chance," Naruto chuckled," to see what I can do."

From the mist came some sort of strange flaming cat like Digimon, which Rika recognized as Lynxmon.

"Lynxmon versus Naruto," She said, as the beast tackled Naruto to the ground," Naruto, digi-modify, Naruto's Battle Cloak Activate!"

As the bests hot breath bore down on him he was surrounded by a powerful wind, further fanning the flames. As his battle cloak formed around him Naruto forced his leg up delivering a kick just below Lynxmon's chin, forcing the beast off him, using the momentum from his kick he shifted into a handstand and with a flick of his wrists, was back on his feet.

Rika stared in awe, Naruto said he was special, but for a rookie level, to deal such a blow to a champion was insane. She was giddy with excitement as Naruto jumped over the beasts "Wild Nail Rush" attack, leaping high into the sky.

From his position above Lynxmon, Naruto pulled a scroll from his belt unsealing a fuma shuriken, fan it out Naruto began to free fall head first. As he began to corkscrew his body he saw what looked like the phantom figure of a young boy, standing in his Pj's no less, high above the battle. With a roar he released his blade, it curved in its flight cutting Lynxmon right down the middle, the beast released a screech and began to dissolve into data particles.

Naruto reached out towards the particles, some of them were absorbed into his skin, the burning from the friction of the shuriken against his hand disappeared, and any weariness he felt began to fade. But he felt something else in the dust that caused him to shake it free from his hand. He felt a life force, not unlike chakra, coming from it. This beast was going to be reborn, even as he watched the data began to seep back into the haze and disappear. The creature was being given a second chance at life just like he once was.

Rika looked on as Naruto's cloak flickered and faded away, the data was falling around him she saw him absorb some of it, so why did he stop? Would it not make him stronger? Was that not how it worked in those Digimon games?

"What are you waiting for finish absorbing the data," Rika said," It will make you stronger won't it?"

"I would guess so." Naruto responded.

"Then why don't you finish absorbing the data?" She asked in an exasperated tone.

"Because Rika," Naruto responded," wherever this thing came from, its life force is returning there. It is going to be reborn, maybe this time as a gentler being."

Rika scoffed," Digimon are not gentle they were born to fight, and they are all just data."

"Am I just data Rika?" Naruto asked harshly.

Rika felt her heart clench, but she steeled her resolve, she wasn't going to lose this argument.

"Well of course you are, you're a Digimon aren't you?" Rika replied," You aren't human."

Naruto's eyes grew dark, he turned his gaze from her, he didn't want to lash out at her, she didn't know the impact of what she said.

"I'll see you at home Rika, but think about this, if I am just data as you say, then what are these memories I have? How do you explain how different I am from the others? Why do your words hurt so much Rika, if I am just data and nothing more?"Naruto said his voice cracking slightly at the end.

As Naruto disappeared into the fading haze, Rika hung her head in shame. How could she say something like that? Maybe her grandma was right, did she really push people away so coldly. Worse yet, Naruto was supposed to be her partner, yet she had just outright denied him his own existence, degrading him to nothing but mere data. She felt lower than she had ever felt as she made her way home. She was tired she promised herself she would apologize to Naruto tomorrow.

**~Xutzy~**

As she walked into her bedroom that night she expected to undress and get a good night's rest so that she could work up the nerve to apologize to Naruto. She wasn't used to apologizing for anything she said, so she didn't exactly know how to go about it. What she got however, was her Mother and grandmother, waiting for her. Her mother with a bright smile holding a manila envelope, and her grandmother with a slight frown, probably worried at how late she was out.

"Rika dear," her mother cooed," you never told me you had a boyfriend, what's his name? "

Rika palmed her face; it was looking to be a long night.

**~End~**


	4. InTraining? Now way!

**Chapter 4: In-training? No way!**

"He is not my boyfriend!" Rika shouted indignantly.

"He's not," Her mother said questioningly," but all these pictures…"

Her mother took a bunch of photographs out from the envelope laid them out across the table. They were various snap shots of her and Naruto, her dragging him from shop to shop by the collar of his cloak. Browsing racks of clothing wile Naruto watched her, her holding up various articles of clothing to his person, sporting a smile she didn't know she was making. The blood rushed to her face and she began to sputter.

"I was, we were, and he…augh."

Rika's grandmother decided to take pity on her, clearing her voice she began to speak.

"Naruto is the grandchild of an old friend of mine, his parents passed away recently. He needed to get away from home, in order to get over their deaths, and I offered that he stay here. Rika was kind enough to take him out shopping; his clothes are outdated for the city since he was raise in a small village."

"So his name is Naruto," Rika's mother said thoughtfully, then a smile spread across her face," I think you should go for it anyway, you two look so cute together, and he is pretty cute. Plus, I haven't seen you smile in so long."

Rika's mother stared longingly at the picture of Rika holding a black jacket up against Naruto's chest; the girl had a soft smile on her face, a happy smile. Seeing this Rika's heart clenched, memories of the conversation Naruto had with her grandmother that night came back full force. As well as what she said to Naruto that very night, was she always like this always hurting people with her indifference? Before she knew it her mouth had betrayed her.

"Kaasan…" she whispered.

You could have heard a pen drop; Rika hadn't called her mother by that in years.

"I'm sorry," She coked out," I don't mean to push you away. I just…I just."

In less than a second Rika's mother had her in a tight embrace, her mother's presence wiped away any tears that would have fallen. She rubbed her daughters head lovingly.

"Its okay," she whispered," I'd already forgiving you, before you said a word."

As mother and daughter held each other for the first time in far too long Rika's grandmother slipped out the door a smile on her face. She sent an appreciative glance to the boy that was brooding on the rock near the pond. Walking up behind him she placed a hand on his shoulder, prompting the boy to look back at her.

"You did it," she said," I don't know how, but you did."

Naruto scoffed," I didn't do a thing Baachan. I think she was there that night, when we talked."

This was surprising to the old woman; she had not wanted her granddaughter to hear her speak so harshly of her.

"Don't feel bad about it," Naruto chided," she's the type that won't accept her lesson learned until it's forced on her, or she is in a situation where she absolutely must. To tell the truth, I had planned to tell her off tonight, but instead it seems, that your words had been eating at her. She said some harsh things to me tonight, it hurt in a way she can't understand and I don't care to explain."

The old woman frowned, what had Rika said to hurt the boy so, and now with his job done would he leave?

"I am not leaving Baachan," Naruto laughed," I have already forgiven her, I am quite adept at that, what kind if guardian angel would I be, if I could not give my ward the benefit of the doubt?"

"Not a very good one I imagine," she laughed," but something tells me you're no angel."

Naruto gave her a crooked smile, "Your right Baachan, I died once, but my soul was weighed down by the sins of another. I have been reborn to watch over Rika, this is my task, but this life without the burden I was once forced to carry, is the greatest reward I could ask for. That and passage into heaven so I can be with my loved ones again."

"You have a long life ahead of you," she said thoughtfully," and so does Rika, how are you to watch over her once she is married, with children and a husband, don't you think he would be jealous? Having his pretty young wife followed about by a striking man like yourself?"

"Wha-Baachan!" Naruto cried," what are you saying? Are you trying to play match maker like Rika-chan's mother?"

"So its Rika-chan is it?" she smirked," Maybe I am, but can you deny that you have some feelings for her already?"

Naruto settled down quickly, face red slumped on his rock.

"Naruto," the woman chided," your turning red, does this mean you do like her?"

"Why do all the women I meet recently, keep trying to set Rika and I up?" Naruto sighed," You, her mother, hell even my mother told me she approves of Rika, she was the one who chose Rika for me to be sent to."

"I'll have to send prayers to your dear mother for such a gift then."

Naruto was taken aback by the sincerity in the old woman's voice. He saw no deception in her eyes, she really meant it. Taking note of the stare Naruto was giving her she decided to elaborate.

"If you never showed up," she sighed," Rika may not have realized her mistakes until it was too late to have a proper relationship with her mother. Weather I will be welcoming you to our family one day or not, I will always be thankful that you came into Rika's life, and reserve a special prayer for your mother who guided you here."

"Thank you, Baachan."

**~Xutzy~**

Rika woke the next morning more rested than ever before, despite the late night talk with her mother; their reconciliation had made this day feel brand new. She had spent a few minutes the night before thinking of how to apologize to Naruto, in the end she decided to wing it. After completing her morning rituals and getting dressed in a replica of yesterdays clothes, sans jacket. She saw Naruto, sitting on his rock near the pond, tossing his kunai knives into the tree across the way. His holster had not disappeared, only been confiscated by Rika's grandmother, she had given them back just last night.

"Naruto," Rika started," about last night…"

"Don't worry Rika-chan," Naruto said," you didn't know that you words would affect me so much it has to do with my past."

"That's not it," Rika insisted, "regardless of what effect my words had, I should not have said them in the first place. You're not just data, you have a soul, and a body, you are as alive as I am, and I denied your very existence."

Naruto rose from his rock and walked over to her, placing a hand on both her shoulders.

"Listen here Makino Rika, "he said," I will not tolerate moodiness from my Tamer. You are forgiven, so just forget about it."

Naruto smiled brightly at her, and in she gave him one of her trademarked smirks.

"Naruto…thank you."

**~Xutzy~**

It was late afternoon, after just walking around for a few hours, Naruto and Rika found themselves at the park. Rika was looking through her cards, while Naruto enjoyed the scenery; it reminded him slightly of the forests surrounding Konoha. Just then a wind kicked up sweeping a card from Rika's deck; it got caught on a branch high in a tree.

"I got it," Naruto said.

He ran straight at the tree expecting to stick to it with chakra and climb up to the card and grab it. Instead he didn't feel his chakra grip the tree; he didn't feel his chakra at all. He ran a few steps up the tree, and then kicked off with both feet, grabbing the card as he performed a backwards swan dive through the air.

"That was strange." Naruto mused.

Rika agreed, it was hard to understand sometimes that the seemingly normal boy in front of her was a ninja-digimon mix of some sort. So these random feats of extreme athleticism should not be so surprising.

"What's strange? She asked

"I couldn't feel my chakra, it's the energy I use to perform my techniques and augment my physical abilities." He responded.

"Well, when was last time you felt it?"

"During the battle with Lynxmon," he responded," I used it to get the height on that jump, and too keep my bones from breaking when I landed."

Rika rubbed her chin in thought, and then an idea struck her. She reached to her belt and took out her D-Ark. Pressing the blue button to the left, the same holographic disk showed up, only this time the info change.

"You're In-Training level right now," she cried," apparently you De-Digivolved at some point."

"My battle cloak," he said," I have only ever used chakra with it on."

Rika connected the dots rather quickly; the card that was created from Naruto's clothing was essentially his digivolution card. He had digivolved and she only just now realized it.

"It would seem that right now, I only have my natural strength, speed, weapon, and stealth skills. Though I have years of experience so I even in this form I am probably a good match for any rookie level."

"I have to say," she laughed," when you first showed up I thought I had gotten the short end of the stick when it came to partners."

Naruto scowled, "Well you were no cup of sunshine either."

"Shut up Ninja boy, I am trying to pay you a compliment and you're making it harder on me."

"Ok, I'll be quiet." Naruto said.

"Good," she replied with a smirk," now as I was saying, I thought I had gotten some loser, but you surprised me. You are stronger than any rookie I have ever seen, I am glad you heard me that night, over all the shouting weaklings."

"It wasn't hard Rika, your voice called to me," he said," I was meant to be your partner."

Rika blushed at his choice of words, if he were just a regular Digimon it would be fine, but he looks so human. She pushed those thoughts away, he may not be just data, but he is still a Digimon. The image of Naruto as his towel was blown away the first time he digivolved flew through her mind. Her face went bright red, that part of him was definitely human.

**~Xutzy~**

As darkness fell over the park, Rika and Naruto were just making their way home when a familiar beam of light flashed down to earth into the distance. Rika took off running towards it, pulling on her sunglasses as she went.

"Another one's coming through," She called," get in gear Naruto or we'll miss all the fun."

"I think you should be the one picking up the pace Rika-chan." Said a voice from in front of her.

There was Naruto jogging leisurely in front of her, backwards.

"Show off," she scoffed," let's just hurry to the fight shall we?"

Naruto gave her a grin," I thought you'd never ask."

With that he shifted forward and caught her stomach lightly on his shoulder, spinning on his heel he hurried of to the site of the bio-emergence, with a frantically flailing Rika over his shoulder. They were there in half a minute. Naruto let Rika down on her feet; she dusted herself off trying to maintain some dignity despite the situation. As she turned to berate Naruto for manhandling her, she noticed he was looking straight forward, eyes shining that same strange blue as they did the night they first met.

Rika's D-Ark beeped loudly so she brought it up to take look. The same holographic circle appeared only this time it showed an image of the Digimon that had just bio-emerged, the one Naruto was staring at.

"Goblimon, let's see, he cheats, he has a fireball goblin strike, he's just a rookie where's the sport in that? Show me what you can do Naruto, I'll only let you digivolve if you really need it."

Naruto scoffed as he stepped forward, stretching his arm across his chest.

"It won't take too long,"

"It looks feral Naruto, weather or not digimon are just data or something else, we can't let this thing run amuck in our city."

"I'm glad you have your priorities straight," Naruto chuckled," fight to protect, and you will know true power!"

The Goblimon rushed forward taking a powerful vertical swing with its club, Naruto dogged to the side, and grabbed its arm, pulling the creature into a vicious knee to the stomach. Then another, and another, followed by an over the shoulder tossing into a nearby wall which toppled over onto the prone Digimon.

"Good job Naruto," Rika said," you weren't kidding when you said you could take any rookie, even when still in the In-training stage."

Her joy was short lived as the rubble exploded in red, Goblimon was no more, and he had been replaced by Fugamon, its champion level digivolution. It snarled and rushed the closest target it could see, which just happened to be Rika. It swung its spiked bone club with great force. Rika dove away just in time, but received many small cuts and scrapes on her arms and face from the explosion of concrete at impact. As she lay dazed Fugamon rose his club for the final swing on her, Naruto launched forward in an attempt to save her. But at his current speed he would never make it, the club began its decent, time stopped.

"RIKA!"

**_DIGIVOLUTION_**

Naruto disappeared in a swirl of wind, reappearing in front of Rika fending off the monstrous bone club with one hand and extended to other to help his tamer.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his voice gaining a familiar timbre.

Rika looked up at her partner, eyes shining with gratitude; she had never been so sacred in her life. This Naruto was different though, he look older, his face more angular, he had a small tattoo beneath his right eye, the kanji for "Oil". She noticed some kanji on the back of his normal battle cloak as well, but this read "Apprentice Sage". He was also taller towering over her by two heads. She felt as if she had been carried by the wind itself, one second she stood before the beastly figure of Fugamon, the next she was thirty yards away, held tightly against her now champion level Digimon, the long sleeves of his battle cloak shielding all but her head.

"Don't worry Rika," Naruto said," this well end shortly."

His voice vibrated against her skin, causing her to shiver. She felt safe, safer than she ever had, this was a side of Naruto she had yet to see, and she found herself liking it.

As Fugamon became fed up with the conversation he rushed them club held high Naruto pushed her behind him, and took a few steps forward. He began a rapid sequence of hand signs, ending in a modified tiger seal. He puffed up his chest, his head rearing back, as he breathed out a stream of thick oil came out, and he held his palm up resting in it was a tennis ball sized flame. The stream of oil went through the flame, igniting and sending a large ball of flame at Fugamon, he was reduced to data in second.

Naruto turned to Rika, and picked her up bridal style despite her protests.

"I don't care if you are champion level, I am still your tamer put me down." She struggled, further agitating her injuries.

Naruto supported her with his left arm, calming himself he channeled chakra to his right hand, trying to keep it as calm and soothing as possible. Once he had accomplished this he ran his hand softly down Rika's face, letting it rest at her check.

"Sleep, Rika-chan." He whispered.

Rika's eyes grew heavy and soon she was out, Naruto disappeared in a swirl of leaves, the only evidence of the night's events a crushed fence, and a cracked sidewalk.

**~Xutzy~**


	5. To Be A Tamer

**Chapter 5: To be a Tamer**

Naruto sighed as he was he was subject to the indignant stare of the younger Makino woman, while the oldest just regarded him curiously. Then again, if some teenager who vaguely resembled the son of your old friend's deceased children came up to your houses carrying the slightly battered and unconscious body of your only daughter what would you think?

"Who are you," her mother asked, "and what have you done to my daughter?"

Naruto averted his gaze, he felt guilty he could not protect her better; he was supposed to watch over her he promised.

"It's you isn't it Naruto?" Naruto nodded, and Rika's mother gasped.

"You can't be," she said," Naruto is a young boy, barley fourteen I'd say. You look more like you're eighteen or something."

Naruto sighed; his new life so far has been fights, drama, and endless explanations.

"Can we talk inside," He asked," I would like to place Rika someplace where she can rest, and I will answer all your questions."

**~Xutzy~**

After Naruto's explanation, baring info on the Kyuubi, the two women across from him had to very different looks on their face. Rika's grandmother was wearing a smug smile, as if she had just won a bet, while her mother had stars in her eyes and a bright smile on her face.

"So you were sent here specifically to protect Rika though whatever battle is on the horizon?" Rika's mother asked, to which Naruto nodded.

"And you have vowed to stand by her side so that you may redeem your soul and gain entrance to heaven?" another nod.

"And that the both of you are soul mates destined to be together, guided to each other by forces not of this world?"

"Exact-wait what?" Naruto question," Mrs. Makino, I never said anything like that!"

"Oh come now Naru-kun," she smiled," my name is Rena, but you can call me Kaasan!"

"Mrs. Maki-oww" Naruto rubbed his head where he had just been popped.

"Kaasan," she insisted," you said yourself that you would be watching out for Rika, and we can't have her running around with two men. It would be seen as indecent. So you have no choice, if you want to complete your mission you will have to woo my daughter. I will not have my little girl alone in life just so that you can curry favor with the divine."

"I told him the very same thing Rena," Rika's grandmother added," only in fewer words."

"You are both taking this very well," Naruto said," Rika will be in a lot of danger in the coming days if today as any indication, aren't you worried?"

They both shared a look and with that Rena spoke," We will put our trust in you Naruto," she said softly," whatever Rika is involved in your salvation rides on it, we could never ask you to give that up. Also, I have a feeling if we told her to stop; she would just sneak around and do it anyway."

They all shared a laugh at that.

"We love Rika very much Naru-kun," Rena said once the laugher had died down," protect her for us."

Naruto nodded as he got up to leave the room. When he reached the door he turned said just loud enough to here; "I promise, I will protect her…kaasan."

With that he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Rena looked on eyes wide, her mind registering the last words he spoke.

"That boy," grandma Makino said," will keep his promise, I'm sure."

"It's a so magical," Rena said wistfully," Like some kind of fairy tale, and I hope we have sown the seeds for a happy ending tonight."

"I am sure he got the hint Rena, you were about a subtle as a rhino dear."

**~Xutzy~**

Rika woke up sore all over; she had bandages wrapped all the way up her arms, and a band aid on her left cheek. She got up and got ready for school, it promised to be a hellish day due to the photos of her and Naruto that had been in the fashion magazines just yesterday. She was headed to the gate when a familiar voice called out to her.

"Rika-chan," Naruto said, "I'm going to the park while you are at school, meet me there ok."

Rika nodded; as she was turning Naruto grabbed her hand and lifted the sleeve of her jacket, getting a good look at her bandaged arm.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

"Only slightly." Rika replied.

"I am sorry Rika, if only I could have been faster."

Rika placed her hands on both of his shoulders, just as he did the day before, looking him right in the eye.

"Listen here Uzumaki Naruto," she started," I will not tolerate moodiness from my Digimon, besides, you digivolved to champion level isn't that great? How did you do it, do you think you could pull it off a second time?"

"I don't know," he sighed," I saw you laying there; it was going to kill you I had to do something. You're my partner it's my job to watch over you. I need the power, and let myself have it, I wanted nothing more than to save you."

With that he left to the park.

Rika blushed, why did he say things like that did he mean it to sound that way? Thinking about that brought memories of last night back, in the heat of battle when he took charge, how he held her in his arms, how safe he made her feel…

_"No!" _Rika scolded herself,_" he is a Digimon, I am human, it would never work. He is going to be his young vibrant self until he falls in battle, and I, I am going to outgrow him."_

**_"No you aren't."_** came a voice female voice from seemingly nowhere.

"Where are you?" Rika called.

**_"Check your pants pocket."_** Rika did so and pulled out a digimon card,**_ "At last, it was quite warm in there, maybe you should wear loser pants?"_**

Rika scowled.

**_"I am just kidding, am not a card, I am the spirit which the card represents."_**

"This is insane, I though digimon had to do with technology! Yet, since I become a Tamer all it's been all kinds of spiritually crap I can hardly believe! So what am I supposed to do with you?"

**_"Next time you and Naruto are alone, swipe the card, I'll take it from there. Oh and lighten up girl."_**

Rika scoffed and took a look at the card in question. The caption read "Mothers Love", the illustration was of a not an illustration at all, and more like a photo. It showed a young woman, with long straight red hair, not unlike hers it was held with and orange hair clip. She wore a simple black dress over a orange blouse, and had her arms wrapped around a young blond haired boy of about six. He had striking blue eyes, and six whiskers…marks…****

Rika gasp and placed the card in her deck holder, intent on getting through the school day as fast as possible.

Meanwhile Naruto lay in a tree at the park, having much the same thoughts as Rika was earlier.

_"She is going to outgrow me, at some point she won't need me anymore, and will my mission be unfulfilled? Will I be denied entry into heaven; it would be a selfish reason to pursue a relationship with Rika just to save my own skin, err, soul. To top it all off, I am older than her, buy four years, well maybe not in body, but in mind." _That brought on a horrible though_," Will I age?"_

Naruto deemed this all, as Shika would say, troublesome, and taking a leaf from his book, reclined into his branch and drifted to sleep.

**~Xutzy~**

Rika was happy to get out of school, away from the constant questions about, her "hottie boyfriend." The day went by far too slowly, all Rika could think of was finding Naruto and swiping that card. She ran with purpose from school to her house, quickly getting dressed in her normal attire, along with her tan jacket to hide the bandages. From there she made her way to the park and after ten minutes of searching found Naruto resting high in a tree, his legs and arms hanging free.

"Naruto!" She yelled.

Naruto was violently roused from his sleep; he fell from his perch, landing right on top of one Makino Rika.

"Get off me you idiot!" she yelled trying to force him off.

Naruto rose from his position then all at once went still, still straddling Rika arms on either side of her head. Blushing heavily at the intimate position Rika was going to say something, but found her mouth covered. Naruto took her around the waist and leapt up to his previous branch. He puts a finger to his mouth in a quieting gesture then points at the path just below them though the foliage. Looking down Rika is given quite the surprise.

There walking down the path was a boy about Rika's age, he was wearing grey pants that seem too small for him length wise, a short sleeved blue hoodie, and yellow wrist bands. He also had a large pair of goggles resting on his forehead, the strap hidden by his slightly unkempt brown hair, which Naruto noticed amused Rika when her eyes passed over them.

But the boy was not what had caught their eye, it was the red scaled, white bellied, dinosaur like Digimon that was trailing behind him that was interesting.

"What do you say Rika," Naruto asked," want to see what your fellow Tamer is made of?"

"You read my mind." She replied with a smirk.

**~Xutzy~**

Takato was looking for a place to hide Guilmon, since his house didn't work out, and alleyways were just not nice. He was in deep thought hoping to get an idea of what to do, when Guilmon suddenly began growling. He looked back to see what was wrong only to come face to face with those two from his dream.

"I know why you're here," Takato said trembling slightly," I won't let you destroy Guilmon."

"What are you talking about goggle head," Rika scoffed," we aren't her till destroy your little dinosaur."

"Don't lie to me," Takato yelled," I saw what that guy did to that Lynxmon, you guys are some sort of Digimon hunters!"

Rika sighed, this kid was delusional, she just wanted to get this over with so she could get home and scan that strange-that's it!

"If I am some sort of hunter than why would I have this?" She said holding up her D-Ark

"You probably destroyed your own partner, and now you use that to track down others for this guy." Takato said pointing to Naruto.

"You don't get it do you?," Rika yelled," I am a Tamer like you, this is my Digimon Naruto."

"Yo."

"Quit lying, he is just a guy our age…"

"Who can jump two stories high?" Rika interrupted.

"Fine if you want to stick to this story then prove it."

"Fine," Rika snarled reaching for her deck," Digimodify: Naruto's Battle Cloak Activate."

Wind picked up as a ring of glowing blue data ran over Naruto from top to bottom, replacing his clothing with his battle gear.

"Whoa," Takato said astonished," I had no Idea! What kind of Digimon is he? Did you make him yourself like I did Guilmon?"

"Naruto is special," Rika said," and he is the strongest, no question."

"I am glad you think so highly of me Rika-chan." Naruto cooed.

"Just shut up, you make it hard to respect you."She barked.

"Are you sure he is the strongest," Takato questioned," I mean he doesn't look like much, and I made Guilmon pretty strong."

Rika smirked, at least one good thing came of this, she would get him to stop treating this like a game. Sure he can bond with the little prehistoric ball of data, but sooner or later they would have to fight, possibly for their very lives.

"If you are sure how about a friendly spar," she questioned, "no modify cards, and Naruto will even revert to his In-training form."

Takato, despite his unwillingness to fight, didn't like the way Rika was underestimating him and his partner. His face became slightly red with anger, and his fists clenched.

_"Good work Rika,"_ Naruto though,"_ The kid would not have accepted the fight otherwise."_

"We'll take you on!" Takato growled.

"Good," She smirked," Naruto, teach them a lesson."

"Gladly," Naruto laughed his battle cloak breaking off into shimmering data particles and dispersing.

They had already decided, they needed to know what this Tamer was made of. If Digimon began bio-emerging regularly, and where as violent as the last one was, things could get bad for this city quick. Rika had resolved to protect her home, and the new bonds she had made with her mother, while Naruto resolved to do right by his promises. If they had these kids running around treating it all like some game to be won, they would only serve to get in the way.

Takato was a little nervous, after his rage had subsided, he was not sure if he made the right choice. He had seen this guy completely destroy a Champion level Digimon, only the hope that his In-training for would be less powerful.

"Hey," he asked timidly," weren't you going to revert to your in-training form?"

"This is my in-training form," Naruto said," What you saw earlier was my rookie form."

"Shouldn't you have gotten smaller, or fuzzier, or something?"

"Kami forbid I grow fur," he laughed," no from what I can tell, I age with each digivolution. Well except for from In-Training to Rookie, that just gives me a power boost."

"Okay, you are a weird one."

"Coming from the guy who apparently made his Digimon himself, that's not saying much." Rika scoffed," Can we get on with this I have business to take care of."

"Fine," Takato yelled," Go get em' Guilmon!"

Guilmon let loose a high pitched roar; it wasn't intimidating so much as it was funny. Naruto stood with his arms crossed, and eyes closed seemingly uncaring. As Guilmon came down with a slash of his claws Naruto, dodged and spun around his back, giving him a push. Guilmon took a running fall directly into a tree.

"Is that all you got," Naruto taunted," how 'bout this, I won't retaliate until you land a hit."

"Or you could just not fight at all." Called a voice Takato found familiar.

Following the sound the group's eyes fell atop the hill behind Takato. There stood another apparent tamer, if the little rabbit like thing bounding down the hill was any indication. The boy wore simple brown pants, a zipped orange vest, and black undershirt. Naruto would have complemented his color choice if the situation were different.

"It's you." Takato breathed out.

The little rabbit like thing, which Rika could now see was a Terriermon, giggled as it ran towards them.

"It's me, it's him, and aren't you happy to see us?"

Meanwhile Rika was getting annoyed.

_"Something keeps coming up, well; I guess we could kill two birds with one stone this way. Maybe it will be a challenge, two Rookies versus and In-Training." _She thought.

The little -mon regarded Naruto strangely, walking around him in a circle, hoping on top of his shoulder, one of its long ears grabbing the opposite of the one he stood on.

"You're weird."

"Terriermon," the boy chided," You shouldn't say things like that for no reason."

"Henry," Terriermon laughed," moumantai."

"You take it easy," He replied," but it is strange, why are you fighting Guilmon, you could get yourself hurt."

Naruto laughed," I'd be more worried about him if I was you, he can't even land a hit on me when I am in-training."

"In-Training?" Henry gasped," you don't mean…"

"He is my Digimon," Rika said annoyed at being ignored," now if, you would, kindly get your little rabbit of him so we can continue our match."

Henry's incredulous look was replaced by one of disappointment.

"What are your," His eyes shot to Naruto," Digimon fighting anyway?"

"It's just a friendly spar," Rika said," no need to get all preachy on us. I wanted to see what kind of Tamer Goggle head over there was, so far not a very good one."

"Hey!"

"Quite, the gown ups are talking." Rika scolded, earning a laugh from Naruto, and Terriermon.

"Digimon don't have to fight you know," Henry said as Terriermon jumped over taking up the spot on his shoulder," they aren't fighting machines, they are our friends."

"Terriermon," Naruto questioned," when you were watching the fight, it really got you worked up didn't it?"

"Yeah, it was so exiting!"

Henry gave him a funny look, and he suddenly felt as if he made a mistake. Rika however looked smug, and Takato look curious.

"Digimon," Naruto began," are naturally battle prone, but some fights are worth fighting. Henry, if a violent Digimon showed up on your block, what would you do? Would you fight to protect your home, or cling to your delusions? One day the fight will come to you, and when it does, and Terriermon is not prepared, I hope you are, prepared to lose your partner that is."

Henry was at a loss for words, he had never thought of it like that, however the last line confused and angered him.

"What do you mean, "The fight will come to me"," Henry yelled," Are you going to come after Terriermon?"

"You really have no clue do you?" Naruto scoffed, "You think your partners are the only ones to show up? More are coming, every day it seems, and they are anything, but friendly."

"They must be coming for a reason…if we could try and talk to them…"

"Then you would get yourself killed, the last one that came through was berserk, it couldn't even tell the difference between a Digimon and its Tamer, it was just out to hurt someone."

"Wait," Takato," that would mean it attacked…"

"Me," Rika said," it came after me; we thought we had taken it out, it digivolved and attacked."

Rika removed her jacket, showing the bandages that ran up and down her arms, the damage wasn't all that bad, but her mother sure made it seem that way. It had the desired effect, as both Tamers looked on in shock.

"If it wasn't for Naruto, I would be dead," Rika said," it was just lucky that he made Champion Level in time to save me."

"I couldn't have done it without you Rika." Naruto smiled, to which Rika returned a rare gesture by her.

"The point is that we and our partners are all that keep the dangerous ones from hurting people, and your attitude's is only going to get you, or someone else killed. Naruto and my family have helped me realize I should fight for my home, we are going to protect this city in any way we can, that is what it means to be a Tamer!"

Naruto smiled at his partner, she had really changed so much in such a short time, he wasn't sure how much of that was thanks to him, but it made him happy nonetheless. The boys however look as if someone had just killed their puppy; he decided it would be best to leave them with their thoughts.

"Common Rika-chan," Naruto said," it's getting late; your mother would kill me if I got you home late again."

"Your right," Rika replied," next time we see you guys, be ready for a beating."

With that she and Naruto headed back to the Makino home, it had been a long, annoying day.

**~Xutzy~**

After a quick meal, Rika went to bed, as Naruto said he was going to sit in the garden for a while. After a quick shower Rika got dressed for bed, as soon as her head hit the pillow she was up again suddenly remembering the card in her pocket. She rushed out the door to find Naruto sitting on his rock near the pond like always. After she explained the strange happenings of that morning she showed him the card.

Naruto stared at it in shock at first, and then ran his fingers over it lightly with a smile. He gave her back the card and with a pleading look said; "Swipe it Rika, please."

**~END~**


	6. Just Data:History Repeats

**I know I said I would be releasing them all together, but some things have come up and I feel that I should release them as I go, not much has changed, add a scene here, delete something there and things are changed drastically. I hope this remade chapter 6 satisfies until I can get the next one out, I have a few exams coming up so I will be a bit slow on the updates, but I will try my best!**

**Chapter 6: Just Data: Part 1: History Repeats**

Rika pulled out her D-Ark, taking one last look at the card, then to Naruto who watched silently not moving a muscle. She brought the card to the scanner, all was silent, only the barely there sound of the card sliding through.

For a few seconds nothing happened, those seconds may as well have been years, when he saw the image of his mother on the card he was ecstatic, hoping beyond hope that he could see her again. Both because he loved her, and because he still wanted some questions answered. After those few agonizing second a blinding flash erupted from the D-Ark, causing Rika to drop it with a yell. The flash and the yell alerted her Mother and Grandmother, who rushed out of the house to see what, was going on only to be met with quite the sight.

There in the middle of their garden, a mass of swirling data ribbons stood in constant motion, they seemed to be condensing into a solid form. As they grew smaller and more packed in, they also brightened considerably. The light became blinding, then all at once ceased.

When their vision returned they were gifted with a different sight, Naruto clinging desperately to a beautiful young red headed woman. She had a natural beauty about her that made Rena slightly jealous. With her simple orange blouse and black dress she looked stunning despite the rather unglamorous choice.

"It's good to see you too Naru-chan," Kushina whispered, "Now, where are my cute little grandchildren?

Naruto sighed," It hasn't even been a week since I last saw you."

"Ah," Kushina said nervous chuckle, "I guess it hasn't has it? Well, you at least got with that girl I picked out for you right?"

Naruto blushed heavily, and so did Rika, while her Mother and Grandmother just giggled taking the situation quite well all things considering.

"Hey," Rika snarled," I don't care who you are; you can't just pick me out like some car at a lot!"

Kushina just sent her smile much like one of Naruto's, "Ah, I just love that fiery personality of yours, Naruto is just like his father, he needs a strong woman to keep him in line, but I don't remember saying it was you I chose Rika-chan. Is there something you want to tell my son, anything you want to confess?"

Once again Rika blushed heavily, but then it clicked; "You're his mother?"

"Yes, my name is Uzumaki Kushina, and I am his mother."

"I am Makino Rika-"

"I know who you are," Kushina interrupted laughing lightly, "I did chose you after all."

Rika, blushed gapping like a fish, and opted to be quite for now. Naruto realized himself from his mothers embrace and stood in front of her a confused look on her face.

"Not that I am not happy to see you," Naruto started," but why are you here, I had thought I would only see you again in the next life."

"Oh yes," Kushina said adopting a faux all business demeanor," I am here under direct order from Kami-sama, to administer one Uzumaki Naruto's upgrade."

"Upgrade?" questioned the entirety of the garden.

"Yes," Kushina said curtly," you see Naruto after reevaluating your mission parameters; it would seem your current form is not well equipped to complete it."

This was met with a few confused looks; Rika on the other hand was shocked, were they going to make him more Digimon like? Turn him into some kind of animal? She had conflicting feelings, on one hand, he could become more like a Digimon, would that help her sort out the strange feelings she has been having recently. On the other hand, she likes the current Naruto, and he enjoys being unique she see it in his smile in the park with those boys. Could she really ask him to sacrifice his humanity for her emotional comfort? The answer was no, she couldn't let that happen.

"I won't let you change him," Rika stated matter-of-factly," he is mine, and I like him the way he is, you won't be adding any fur or tails whether you be his mother or Kami herself."

The women besides Kushina gasped at her words, while Naruto was just wondering why she cared so much.

"I had no intention of doing that Rika," she said with a smirk," but I am happy to hear you think so highly of my sons looks, tell me what do you like most about him? I bet it's the eyes, he has his father's eyes, and oh how they made me melt as a girl your age. Just one look and I was weak in the knees, and if he is anything like his father he will be a monster in the sa-"

"Kaasan, too much information look what you did to poor Rika-chan!"

Rika was blushing so hard she had grown dizzy and fallen over. Naruto was busy frantically fanning her face.

"Your right," she sighed," I can be such a chatterbox."

With that she leaned down to her sons level saying; "This won't hurt a bit."

After giving her son a kiss on the head is entire body began to glow, and then shrink.

Where once a fourteen year old Naruto stood now was a six year old, wearing a white shirt with a red spiraling leaf symbol, and black shorts with an orange stripe.

After all of two seconds of silence there where to loud squeals, as both Kushina and Rena latched onto him and squeezed him like a teddy bear.

"You're so cute!" Kushina gushed," My little boy is so adorable."

"I agree those whisker marks are just too cute," Rena cried," I propose we write up marriage contract immediately, we need more adorable whiskered children in this house."

Rika was confused as to what they were getting at, they did know he was a digimon right? She had abandoned the idea that he was just data; she knew he was more than that, but it did not change the fact that he was indeed data with a soul attached.

_"He couldn't have a relationship with a human, let alone children, and especially not with me, I'm his Tamer, it would be wrong." _

These thoughts did nothing however to quell her growing blush.

While Naruto was still being treated like stuffed animal, and the two women were still chatting adamantly about what color hair would go better with Naruto's whisker marks. Rena seemed convinced that a lighter red like Rika's fit best, while Kushina was having none of it and insisted that a darker red such as hers was best.

"Ah," Naruto wheezed," Kaasan, can't…breathe…"

"Oh," Both women said at once," sorry Naru-chan."

"Creepy," Naruto said after catching his breath.

While the exchange was going on Rika had slipped away, so Naruto decided to see where she went.

"Be right back," he said," I uh…have to use the restroom."

Once they were gone, the three women came together in a small circle; they shared a look and then placed their left hands in stacked on top of each other.

"So we are all in agreement?" Rena questioned.

"Of course we are." replied Grandma Makino.

"It was my plan from the start," Kushina chuckled," I have enough energy to last me three days, so we have to work fast. Operation get the kids together is a go!"

The three women raised their hands high giving a shout of; "Let's do it!" Kushina and Rena began whispering heatedly while Grandma Makino listened in nodding now and again

**~Xutzy~**

Naruto walked around the house to the garden where he saw Rika sitting at his rock. He snuck up on her intent on scaring her a little, but stopped short when he heard her speak.

"They act like he's human," She said to no one," he is a Digimon; no point in pairing us off, it'd never work."

Naruto stood there in silence, she didn't mean to but Rika had just brought up a few forgotten demons, hitting him full force they came rushing back.

_"Look at it, walking around like it belongs."_

_"Should have died…"_

_"Better off without…"_

_"Thing…"_

_"IT…"_

_"Why should it matter, he isn't human."_

He ran silently back to his mother and the other women.

**~Xutzy~**

Schooling his features he walked back around the house to see the women all giggling in a circle.

"What are you doing?" He asked causing them to look over to him with a strange gleam in their eyes.

"Nothing Naru-chan," Kushina laughed," just some girl talk."

Naruto felt a shiver go down his back,_" Why does it feel like life is going to get a lot more complicated?"_

Disregarding the feeling he decided to ask a question that had been bugging him.

"Kaasan, how long can you stay here?"

"About three days after that I will run out of energy," she said sadly," I would like it to be longer, but I am not sure Kami would allow it."

Naruto nodded solemnly, he should have known better than to hope he would get a chance to live with his mother. He shifted uncomfortably looking down.

"Kaasan," Naruto whispered," could I sleep with you tonight."

Kushina crumbled under the look her son was displaying, she had watched him in life, and her heart broke every time her baby had to sleep alone in his shabby apartment, wondering why he had no one to hold him. Or when he sat by himself on the swing, wishing for someone to push him high like he had seen the other kids parents do. No matter how old he was in mind, right at that moment, he was her five year old son, and he needed his mother. So she scooped him up in her arms, much like she always wished she could, sending a quick look towards the other two women, they understood they needed some time alone, diabolic plans could wait.

"Common Naru-chan," She cooed," let's get you to bed."

Being carried in his mother's arms he felt so small, and he loved it. He had never felt more secure than he did in his mother's arms, a lifetime of paranoia and loneliness melted away, and he felt truly at ease. He let out a long yawn and snuggled closer into his mothers chest, enjoying her warmth and sent, things that were absent from his youth. Kushina saw this action and smiled.

"You're going to need to rest to regain your energy, after a while you will go back to your In-Training level." Kushina gave him a determined look," Of course all it will take to recharge your batteries would be the Uzumaki Family Secret Ramen!"

Naruto grew wide eyed at this, he hadn't had a good bowl in years, not since he sent the civilians from the village to Spring country, for their own safety of course. The Teuchi and Ayame had offered to stay and feed the battling ninja, but he would have none of it.

While Naruto fantasized about Ramen, Kushina fantasized about teaching her, hopefully, soon to be daughter in law how to make it. An Uzumaki woman had to be just as passionate in the kitchen as she was in every aspect of her life, her mother taught her, and her grandmother taught her, and so on. If she had anything to say about it that girl was going to be making some damn good ramen and she would like it. Kushina smacked herself mentally for the outburst, sometimes her mind got away from her.

Neither of them had any night clothes, Naruto having not picked any up, and her having just got here. So they both just lay on the bed, still caught in a tight embrace, within minutes they were both sound asleep mimicking the image on the card to a tee.

**~Xutzy~**

Rika woke the next morning to a painfully loud racket. She opened her eyes for a moment, then immediately closed them, eyes burning from the sudden intrusion of her bedroom light. Then the racket picks up again and a familiar voice called out.

"Rise and shine Rika-chan," Kushina shouted banging a large pan ladle," it's time to get started on your training!"

Rika fixed the woman before her with a glare upon glancing out the window," It's still dark out and I have school!"

"No you don't they called saying something about a teacher health day, some principal went a little loopy and started seeing talking dinosaurs so they are giving them a impromptu vacation."

"I can't cook," Rika argued," I would only get in the way."

"That's the point," Kushina sighed," like my mother always said; 'An Uzumaki woman is passionate in all aspects of her life, especially her duties in the kitchen.'"

"Isn't that a little sexist?"

"Not when you consider the fact that an Uzumaki man can cook to save his life." Kushina chuckled;" Now get cleaned up in meet me in the kitchen."

With that Kushina left, as Rika got ready she remembered something funny about what Kushina said.

_"What did she mean Uzumaki…woman…"_

Rika blushed and hurried through her morning routine, she rushed to the kitchen to find Kushina chopping various vegetables. When she saw Rika come in she gestured to the knife and cutting board next to hers, Rika took up the position and began chopping whatever Kushina gave her. After a few minutes of silent chopping, Rika decided to ask what she had meant earlier.

"Kushi-oww" Rika yelped rubbing her forehead where the flat of Kushina's blade had landed.

"You will call me Kaasan Rika-chan," she said sweetly," now keep chopping."

Again there was silence; it was become rather awkward, just what were her and Naruto's mother thinking? That they could just be forced together, they had no right.

"Listen," Rika started," me and Naruto we aren't-"

"You care for him don't you?"

"Of course I do," Rika stated," he's my Digimon, we have to trust each other right?"

"That's not what I mean; I mean do you care about him as a person?"

"He's my partner," Rika stated calmly," I care for him as much as a human can a Digimon."

"So being human is that big of a factor, don't ever say that to him."

"What do you mean," she asked," what would it matter?"

"He had a hard life," she stated," I thought it would be different for him here, but even his partner see's him as inhuman."

"Hey," Rika yelled," of course it sounds bad when you say it that way!"

Kushina just ignored her while she fumed and they got back to work, Kushina began pulling spices from the cupboard.

"Pay close attention Rika-chan," she said," you will need to teach this to his wife in my place, its family tradition."

Rika was getting irritated, ever since Kushina got here she had been going on and on about getting her together with her son. Now just after they actually talk for the first time she is being dismissed so easily from the position of Naruto's potential wife. Not that she wanted the position in the first place, it was the principle of the matter.

Not allowing her thought to betray her any further, she got back to her chopping. Soon there were two tall pots full of boiling veggies on the stove. After Kushina taught Rika what spices and herbs to use, stressing that she uses whatever amount felt right.

"It will help if you think of someone who means a lot to you an make it for them," she said, causing Rika to blush.

After adding the meat, they got started on the noodles. Two hours later a very weary Rika placed a large bowl of Uzumaki Family Secret Ramen on the table right next to Kushina's.

Naruto looked on in fright, both Rika and his mother worked hard to prepare this meal, sure he'd eat it all no question, but what if they asked whose was best? What was a boy to do, he had come in here lured by the smell of ramen only to find it was a death trap. Still in his six year old form, there was little he could do.

"They are both for me," they nodded," is this some kind of contest?"

"Well it wasn't," Kushina laughed," but that's a good idea, after your done tell us whose is best."

Naruto cursed; _"Me and my big mouth."_

The women in the house however, excluding Rika she was nervous as hell, were laughing on the inside. Rena, and grandma Makino had a small bowl of each, they seemed to enjoy them both fine.

Naruto began to sweat as he reached for his mother's ramen; he ate with a thoughtful look, it was good, some of the best he had ever had. His mother obviously put a lot of work into it, no wonder he liked ramen so much it was in his blood.

Naruto decided it to withhold his judgment until the end; he went for Rika's bowl.

Rika was extremely nervous, what if she messed up? It was a family recipe she wasn't family, did that matter?

Naruto took a small test bite of Rika's ramen, and then his eyes went wide and began to water.

Rika beyond herself, was it so bad it made him cry? Meanwhile, Kushina just smirked; _"That girl did it, I knew I picked right."_

Naruto began shaking as tears fell from his eyes," Rika-chan, this ramen…it's…it's…the best ramen I have ever had!"

With that Naruto dug back into it with gusto, not stopping till he was done.

"The flavor is just incredible," he said," I'm sorry Kaasan, Rika-chan wins hands down!"

Kushina didn't look the least bit surprised, and merely smirked in Rika's direction, as Rika blushed under the attention and praise, looking away with a slight frown.

"It was nothing really," Rika said.

"Nonsense Rika," Kushina whispered," you must have a strong bond with my son, to incite such a reaction; I knew you would win all along."

"Why?" She asked surprised that Kushina was suddenly happy with her again.

"Because," Kushina sighed," I loved Naruto's father, and I always make it how I would for him, you made your ramen just for Naruto, I never stood a chance."

**~Xutzy~**

Forty minutes, and 15 bowls later, Naruto was back to his In-Training form and feeling fine. Rika was strangely quiet throughout the meal, and that unnerved him, was something wrong?

"Are you ok Rika-chan?" Naruto asked

"I'm fine, "she said," I am going to go to my room though, I have some, thinking to do."

With that she left, and Naruto shrugged heading out the door intent on resting by the pond.

**~Xutzy~**

"Damn it…" Rika whispered through gritted teeth.

"Stupid Kushina and her stupid ramen," she said," of course I was thinking of him it was all we talked about!"

She thought back to her time with Naruto, he had really changed her, for the better it would seem. He came into her life from death itself to be her partner and protector. He helped her realize that she was alienating a mother who wanted nothing more than to see her daughter happy. That even Digimon have hearts, and the path to true strength.

She pulled her pillow to her face and screamed in frustration," I need to cool down, this thinking will get me nowhere."

**~Xutzy~**

Rika lead Naruto through the city she held a peach flavored snow cone giving it a lick every now and again. Naruto had a watermelon one and seemed to be enjoying it, their walk led them to a small children's park, where Rika took a seat on a bench and Naruto followed suit. For a moment there was nothing but the sound of the city, and the children laughing in the background, as they enjoyed their treats.

"Naruto," Rika started," I have been kind of confused lately."

"Why is that?" Naruto said, extending his senses, he didn't want to alert Rika, but he was sure they were being followed.

"Well, I know I was rather cold when we first met," she sighed," but since then I have changed a lot I think. Mostly thanks to you. I've never had a real friend before you, but I don't know what the future holds for us as partners. I mean, it's like Kaasan said, we won't be able to live together it would look strange, I could never be with anyone romantically."

Naruto deflated at this, he had admitted to himself that he may have feelings for Rika, now at least he knew she was his friend.

"But," Naruto's mood lifted," that doesn't matter right now, we have our whole lives ahead of us right?"

Naruto nodded with a bright smile that helped to life Rika's dreary mood, that's when Naruto heard a quiet 'click' he took Rika's snow cone from her hand and pulled her into a tight hug. Rika was surprised and struggled slightly; the clicking grew faster almost frantic in Naruto's ear.

"Rika-chan calm down," he whispered," we have company; it's that camera man again. When I get up I want you to hop on my back grab tightly, use your legs and hang on tight."

Rika blushed slightly, but nodded, a scowl on her face at the thought of such personal pictures being sold for that mans profit. When Naruto got up she hoped on and held with all her might. Naruto meanwhile tossed both snow cones with expert skill, hitting the man dead in the face, and frying his digital camera. After that was done he took a great leap landing atop the playground, then leap high across the street into an adjacent alleyway. He came out near a parking garage and dove in.

"I think we lost him," Naruto said as they stood behind a concrete pillar in the garage.

Rika gave him a quick hug before releasing and looking the other way, "I'm glad it was you…"

"What?" Naruto asked, not hearing her.

"I said," Rika started," I am glad you were chosen to be my partner, I couldn't have asked for a better one."

Naruto was shocked at her words," Rika I…"

"Guilmon stop right now!"

_"Dammit, why now of all times?"_

"What are you doing here goggle head?" Rika growled," finally ready to stop playing games?"

"I was just going for a walk," Takato said," but yeah, I want to see what we can do, right Guilmon."

Rika smirked, this would be a good way to blow some steam.

"Okay, same rules as last time," Rika said," Let's see what that lizard of yours has got!"

"Get 'em Guilmon," Takato yelled," pyro sphere now!"

Guilmon ran forward, and released a ball of red hot flame from his mouth; Naruto jumped and stood on the ceiling observing the damage.

"That attack packs a punch I best not get hit by it."

Naruto dropped to the ground, and regarded Guilmon with his arms crossed; "Is that all you got?"

Guilmon rushed forward with a flurry of slashes, which were all dodged or redirected by Naruto, Rika watched the fight critically. Guilmon had power, but no control, if he didn't use his head he was never going to land a hit. Takato on the other hand was looking on in awe of Naruto's speed, he was like a blur of motion, but Takato did notice that they were getting closer to the wall.

Naruto kept dodging and redirecting, but being on the defensive meant he was being pushed back. He found himself in a two arm grapple, and being pushed back. When he was nearly to the wall Takato took his chance.

"Guilmon, roll forward!"

Guilmon went into a roll, his tail coming up and hitting Naruto hard in the chest. He hit the wall with a heavy grunt.

"Nice move kid," Naruto laughed," but now let's see how you do when I hit back."

Naruto rushed Guilmon fist cocked ready to deliver a punch to the digimons face. He was intercepted however by a cry of; "Bunny Blast!"

He was launched into the pillar to his left and pelted with what felt like a bunch of small wind bullets.

"Henry," Takato called.

"Hey Takato," he said," You look like you could use some help."

"Your right," Takato said," Naruto is strong, but will show them their wrong about us."

"That's right," Terriermon chanted," Let's show them our resolve!"

"Yaaa!" Guilmon cheered

"We are Tamers!" they both yelled.

"Now that's more like it," Naruto said, brushing the dust from his clothes," let's go wild!"

With that Naruto dashed forward and delivered a high kick to Guilmon's head launching him back, he shifted into a back flip as another "bunny blast" hit where he once was. Guilmon came at him spinning coming at him with a tail whip, he grabbed the tail and spun with it slamming him into the nearest pillar.

He received a "Terrier Tornado" to the chest for his trouble. Naruto was launched into a pillar creating a small spider web of cracks was he hit.

"You guys are pretty good," Rika laughed," with more training; you just might be a challenge."

"What do you mean," Takato asked," I think we're doing pretty well."

"You forget," Rika said holding a card to her scanner," he is still only in-training."

"Oh no," Henry whispered.

"Oh yeah," Rika smirked," Digimodify: Naruto's Battle Cloak Activate!"

There was an explosion of power as Naruto shifted to his Rookie form; he walked forward his cloak billowing in some unseen wind.

"Naruto," Rika stated," show them the meaning of strength."

"Gladly," he said with a wicked smile.

He disappeared in a blur of motion, returning only to grab Terriermon by the ears and toss him into a nearby car. Guilmon fired a "pyro sphere" at him which he dodged that is where things went wrong. The attack hit the car were Terriermon was just getting up from, there was an explosion of fire and a scream of; "No Terriermon!"

As Henry rushed to his digimons aid his D-Ark began to glow.

**_DIGIVOLUTION_**

There was a flash as a large green egg of data formed within the blaze.

"Terriermon Digivolve to…Gargomon!"

What stoop now looked like a larger commando version of the little bunny, he had a gun belt around his shoulder, and blue jeans, face paint and large clawed feet. His face was painted slightly, with two red lines on his cheeks and a diamond on his head below the horn. His most defining feature however was the two Gatling guns that took the place of his hands.

There was no time for admiring his new form however for with a cry of; "Gargo Laser!" He began to open fire on everything in the garage. Rika backed herself up against the pillar she was leaning on. She shook, having flashbacks to the Fugamons attack. Naruto went to restrain the out of control Digimon, but was instead hit in the chest with a "Bunny Pummel" and sent flying into the other side of the pillar which Rika was standing behind.

Feeling the impact she peeked out and saw the edge of Naruto's cloak rushing from behind her cover she knelt by his side, checking him over for external wounds finding none. She gasped however as he coughed up a gob of blood. Gargomon stalked up behind them, Rika him coming, and stood bravely as heroes his arm directly to her chest. Just as Gargomon was about to fire Naruto burst up wrapping his arms around Rika and turning, taking the blast point blank in the back. As he fell to his knees, Rika called frantically. Gargomon was tackled into the wall by Guilmon and incapacitated.

"Naruto, why'd you do that you idiot?!"

His head fell into her lap, as blood pooled beneath him, he gave her a smile despite his pain. Data particles floated into the air as well, signaling his true demise.

"I'm your partner Rika it's my job," he gasped in pain," but more than that, you're one of my precious people, I couldn't stand by and watch you get hurt."

Rika began to cry; "Idiot," she shouted," you're hurting me now; you can't leave me you're my best friend."

This was the scene the other two tamers came upon, they stayed silent out of respect, but the emotional scene had them fighting off tears.

"It's ok Rika," Naruto said softly.

"Naruto," she cried, "if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be who I am now; I can't lose you not now. Naruto, you'll be ok, you're a Digimon you'll be reborn right? You'll come back to me right?"

"It doesn't work that way for me," Naruto said with a wince," I have already been given a second chance; this is the end of the line for me."

"No," Rika said defiantly," I won't let you go; there must be something I can do!"

She clutched him close to her chest, as she cried in utter helplessness as her partner died.

_"At least I was able to save you in the end Rika."_

"NARUTO!!"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Wind kicked up swirling in a vortex about Rika and Naruto's form his body began to glow. As the wind grew fiercer so did the light, Rika not once relinquishing her hold on him and with one final flash the wind exploded outward. Where there was once a young boy/Digmon on the edge of death. Now stood a perfectly healthy young man who looked like an older version of Naruto, he held Rika tightly to himself, only her head visible over his long sleeves.

"Thank you Rika-chan," Naruto whispered to here," I knew you cared."

"Idiot," she said with a happy smile as she wiped her tears on his cloak," don't ever go and do something stupid like that again."

"I promise," Naruto said," I won't leave you, I'll watch over you always."

_"Even if you find someone to be with someday…"_

Rika nodded as she stood there; basking in the warm feelings that Naruto seemed to radiate closing her eyes contently. A slight cough interrupted her as she sent a glare at the goggle headed perpetrator who blanched. Rika dislodged herself from Naruto's cloak, immediately missing the warmth not that she would admit it, as she mentally slapped herself around acting like that.

_"You seen him take down ten foot tall ogres, of course he makes you feel safe, it doesn't mean a thing!" _

Still even as she thought that a traitorous corner of her mind asked the question; _"Then why won't my heart stop beating so fast."_

"Hey you two," she asked her fellow tamers, trying to focus her jumbled thoughts," want to come over for lunch."

"Yeah," Naruto added," I think there is still some of Rika-chans amazing Ramen left that we could have for lunch."

Rika blushed slightly due to the praise as the boys shared a quick nod, and then followed after the two their Digimon in tow.

**~End~**


	7. Just Data:Wheel Of Peril!

**Chapter 7:Just Data: Part 2:Wheel of Peril!**

The group of Tamers and Digimon made their way to the Makino household; people openly stared at Naruto's appearance, who could blame them he seemed like some sort cosplayer who lost his convention. Especially when followed by a gun toting bunny, and a fire breathing dinosaur. Aside from the strange looks, his appearance was also attracting some fevered glances from the women in the city. At one point two girls who looked Naruto's apparent age, around sixteen, latched onto him while a third girl snapped photos. Rika gave Naruto's back a heavy shove, dislodging him from their grip as well as pushing aside the camera girl. They huffed indignantly, but then burst into a giggle fit over the pictures they had gotten. That incident aside, the trip was uneventful.

As they walked through the front gates of the Makino estate, their guests looked on in wonder.

"You live here?" Takato questioned.

"No goggle head, I just brought you to a stranger's house for no good reason." She said with a scoff," Of course I live here idiot."

"Jeeze, sorry I asked."

"Rika-chan," came a voice from the door," are you two back, did you have a good time?"

Rika looked to the door to see the smiling face of Uzumaki Kushina.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she said with a scowl," We brought home some strays, is there any ramen left from this morning?"

Kushina caught the blush from them both, something happened, she could wait to find out," Yes, it's been kept warm on the stove, remember what I said, if you let get cold, it's no good anymore."

Rika nodded, and led her guests into the house, directing the Gargomon to go around back by the garden where he would be served. Gargomon grumbled about equal treatment, but went anyway along with Guilmon. Before heading in the two Tamers decided to introduce themselves.

"Hello," Takato started," I'm Matsuda Takato."

"And I'm Rii Henry," Henry added with a bow," pleased to meet you Mrs. Makino."

Kushina laughed," Nice to meet you too boys, but I think you made a mistake; I am not Rika's mother."

_"Yet…" _she added mentally

"I'm sorry," Henry said confused," then may we ask who you are?"

"So polite, my son could learn from you," Kushina said," then again Naruto wouldn't be himself if he was so proper."

"N-Naruto?!" Henry stammered.

"But, isn't he Rika's Digimon," Takato questioned," I didn't know Digimon had mothers."

_"Does that make me a mommy?" _ He shivered at the thought.

"Naruto wasn't a Digimon to begin with," Kushina smiled," but it's not my place to say, if he trusts you, he'll let you know."

Henry nodded, while Takato looked a bit saddened, he was really curious now, he would make a point to ask Naruto once he got to know him better.

As they made it to the kitchen they saw Naruto at the table slurping down noodles with an expression of utter joy on his face. It was just Ramen, what could be so great about it? They sat at the table where two bowls were already set, as Rika took her seat next to Naruto. The other two boys began to eat, and were surprised, who knew the gruff girl in front of them could cook?

"It's really good," Takato said," it's a bit spicy though."

Rika nodded, but Naruto looked aghast.

"Are you kidding Takato?" he asked incredulously," The balance of spices is perfect, the meat is tender, and the noodles are nice and thick, it's the best I have ever had, and I have had many."

Laughter was heard from the doorway, and all eyes turned to see Rika's mother enter laughing lightly, as she moved forward to stand just behind Rika and Naruto. She was wearing a sleek long faded purple skirt, a white blouse with wavy patterns of the same color around the bottom and up the middle. Over that she wore a small coat of similar design that had a thicker faux fur collar, and a small faded flower pinned above her left breast, her hair in a ponytail with a few wavy locks framing her face.

"Looking good -ahh!" Naruto yelled as Rena ground a fist into his head.

"What did I say about that, Naru-chan," she said in an overly sweet voice," say it right."

"Ahh, I meant looking good Kaasan." Naruto said with a pained laugh as he was released.

"That's better," She said;" Now I am off to a shoot, be home later."

She leaned in and gave Rika a quick hug around the neck.

Her daughter gripped her forearm slightly and smiled, she left the house with a notable spring in her step. Takato was gaping looking from the door to Rika, and back.

"Your mother is The Makino Rena," Takato asked," the famous model?"

Rika shrugged," I guess she is pretty well known, never really gave it much thought except for when the photographers follow me around."

"My mom uses the beauty creams she models for," Takato, "though they are a bit expensive."

Rika had a thoughtful expression on her face, and then got up from the table, returning a few minutes late with a medium sized cardboard box. From within it, she pulled out a small lavender tube.

"Is this it?" She asked

"Yes, that's exactly it."

Rika unceremoniously shoved the box into Takato's arms," Let her have those," she said," Kaasan keeps getting them for me, I never use them."

"Could have fooled me." Naruto whispered.

"Thanks Rika," Takato smiled," She'll really like this."

"We should take Terriermon and Guilmon their bowls," Henry said," maybe you could give us some pointers, you know in battle strategy and such."

"Sure," Naruto said grabbing two large bowls from the cupboard," I'll get the bowls and meet you outside."

"Are you sure you don't need any help?"asked Takato, seeing the size of the bowls.

"I can get it you guys just go."

The group left, accept for Rika, who only left after whispering," We need to talk about what happened later."

Naruto nodded and got to the Ramen, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

With that Naruto and his clone got to preparing it, once done the clone handed Naruto his bowl and got the door before taking the bowl back.

Of all the things that the tamers expected to see, two Naruto's was not one of them. Takato dropped his box, Henry just looked gob smacked, while Rika was blushing having flashbacks to a talk her mother had with her a few nights before.

"Naruto," Rika asked," how did you do that?"

"This," Naruto said setting the bowls down for Gargomon and Guilmon," it's a clone technique I can use it in Rookie form too."

"Then why haven't you?" she asked exasperatingly.

"Cause I have never had the need." He said with a glowing smile.

Kushina watched from her position on next to the pond, painting the image of her older son.

_"He looks just like you Minato," _she sighed,_" If you could see him now."_

The afternoon gave way to night as the Tamers and their partners talked, and joked, planning strategies, and trading a few modify cards. Gargomon changed back to Terriermon around the same time as Naruto reverted to his Rookie age. When it became late they said their goodbyes, promising to meet again soon, and watch out for any bio-emergences. Rika then motioned for Naruto to follow her, she sat down next to the pond, and he took his normal seat leaning against the rock. They sat in silence as three sets of eyes watched from behind a bush a ways off.

**~Xutzy~**

"Naruto," Rika said, making Naruto jump slightly at the sudden noise," you said you said you didn't start off as a Digimon right?"

Naruto chuckled nervously; he didn't like where this was going, but knew he would have to speak about it sooner or later.

"No," he replied," I told you I was a Shinobi of The Hidden Leaf Village."

"Yeah, I know but, what was your life like growing up. Your mom said some things that confused me, you don't have to-"

"No," he interrupted, "It's ok, the truth is this is only the second time I have ever seen my mother, aside from in photos. She died the day I was born as did my father, he placed a burden on my shoulders that haunted me my whole life."

"What did he do," Rika asked," What kind of burden could be placed on a newborn?"

"My mother died, do to stress during delivery, the village was under attack by a demon the Kyuubi."

"Demons don't exist."

Naruto scoffed," Neither did Digimon up until you met me. Anyway, the demon couldn't be stopped by any normal means, it could only be sealed. No object could hold in its raw power in, it had to be a human, and it had to be a newborn child, so that the body could adapt to the beast power."

Rika gasped," You don't mean…"

"My father had a choice, he was the leader of the village, I understand the choice he made I respect him for it. It was his dying wish that I be seen as a hero for containing the Kyuubi, but he put too much faith in the village. They were all overcome by grief at the loved ones they lost to the demon, the same day I was born, my home village called for my death. I lived but for the first twelve years of my life, I was hated, told I was useless, that I should have died. The adults told their children to stay away from me, I was alone. I had no idea why, I didn't learn of my burden until I became a Shinobi."

"How could they?" Rika shouted outraged," you had no choice in the matter!"

"It's ok Rika, they had their reasons and understand them now, it took seeing war for me to understand the depths of their grief, watching their comrade's fall around them, unable to do anything to save them."

Rika didn't say anything, she was shocked, how could he just forgive them like that? They ruined his childhood; he lived his whole life alone and then was thrust into war and expected to die for these people? It just didn't seem fair.

"It's funny, not many people ever recognized me as a person, I was always either the demon, or the vessel, never Naruto. Here though I am treated like somebody, at the cost of my humanity…"

His voice sounded broken, Rika put a hand on his shoulder, she didn't know what to say, she didn't believe he was human. Humans can't change form and walk on walls; he was a Digimon, but that look, she had to do something.

"Naruto," she started," after school tomorrow, let's go do something, just you and me. You haven't seen much of this world so it's my duty as your tamer to show you."

Naruto's mood was immediately lifted at the thought," I'd like that this place can get a little confusing after a while."

"Well," Rika stated as she got up," you will be planning our day so you had better not screw it up."

Naruto paled slightly," But you just said I didn't know this place, how am I supposed to plan a day out?"

"Think of it as a training exercise, just find something you think would be fun."

Naruto nodded as Rika went into her room.

"Oh and Naruto," she said peeking out the door," if we end up going from Ramen stand to Ramen stand tomorrow, you'll be sorry."

Naruto nodded sheepishly as that had been his original plan, once Rika was gone he began work on operation perfect day.

**~Xutzy~**

Naruto sat near the pond racking his brains for an idea of what to do today. Rika would be home in an hour, and still nothing, it was understandable he didn't really know the area all that well. Naruto began banging his head against the rock next to him in frustration; this is what Rena saw as she exited the house.

"Naruto what are you doing," she scolded," You'll really hurt yourself."

"I can't think of anything to do today," he cried," Rika is going to be disappointed."

Rena leaned next to the brooding boy and gave him a bright smile, holding to small slips in her hand.

"Not if you take her to the amusement park."

"Yes!," Naruto cried," An amusement park, why didn't I think of that, ah Mrs. Na-Kaasan, what is an amusement park?"

Rena laughed," It's a big place with lots of rides, and games, and food, Rika loves them, though she acts otherwise. Just trust me on this."

After a swift nod Naruto got the directions to the park, Rena gave him some spending money, which he refused, until she reminded him that he didn't have a job and therefore no money of his own. He reluctantly took the money, promising to pay her back when he could.

Naruto went to his room to prepare for the day, dressing in the clothes that Rika had picked out for him, only he had exchanged his jacket for a rust orange one. It was at this point that Rena came in with a second gift; she unclipped the cracked heart charm from his collar, which he had forgotten he was wearing, replacing it with a whole heart charm.

"The other one didn't suit you." She smiled as she left.

Naruto left his room just as he saw Rika enter hers so he decided to wait until she was ready taking his normal spot by the pond he decided to take a short nap.

Rika came out wearing her normal attire, except for her shirt which was now a full heart, much like Naruto's charm.

"Wake up Naruto," she yelled," if your plan was for us to sleep the day away I am sorry to say that dog just won't hunt."

"We're hunting what now?" Naruto asked sleepily.

"Idiot," Rika sighed," what are we doing today?"

"Tokyo Dome City!" Naruto replied.

Rika looked a little shocked, then sent Naruto a rare smile, he was glad he listened to Rena.

Then a thought donned on Rika," How are we getting there, it's over an hour long ride by train."

It was Naruto's turn to smile; he sent a glance at her D-Ark, then back at her.

"No," she said realizing his line of thought," No way."

"Way, Rika-chan."

**~Xutzy~**

One reluctant scan later found a blushing Rika on Naruto back, flying through the city making record time. At first she was a bit scared, but she got used to it letting out a squeal every time Naruto let them drop longer than necessary, or when they would narrowly avoid some obstacle. After forty minutes of nonstop running, they made it to their destination, Rika was under the impression that nothing the park had to offer could compare to the thrill she just had. She found herself wishing she could leap through the sky, practically flying across the skyline. She dismissed this thought, she may never get to, but she will be the only one to experience it at least secondhand.

The line to enter the park was long, so the passed the day talking about how Rika's day at school went. Rika told him about how she accidentally slip she had plans tonight; the girls in her class would not stop pestering her for the rest of the day. They kept asking if she was going out with that cute guy who fell from the tree, after she told them to go shove it, they settled on asking her how it went tomorrow giggling excitedly.

"It'sfun making new friends." She deadpanned.

Before they knew it, they were having their tickets torn and entering the park. Rika insisted they go on the Sky Flower first; it was a large tower that dropped people in baskets attached to parachutes. After waiting in line for a while, they got into their basket and where hoisted up. When they reached the top they stared out at the skyline, Naruto insisted that he could see her house from there, going as far as to wave "Hi" to his mother. Rika scoffed at his childishness, but allowed a small smile to grace her lips, his smile was contagious. So lost was she in her own thoughts that the sudden lurch and fall of the basket had her yelping and clinging tightly to Naruto's arm eyes clenched shut.

As the parachute caught air and they began their slow descent, she opened her eyes and hurriedly removed herself from his arm with a noticeable blush.

_"Dammit why do I do things like that, people are going to think we are a couple or something."_

After that Naruto led Rika from ride to ride as Rika tried to hide the blush that set in across her face every time he took her hand so she would hurry up.

_"Data he is just Data with a soul attached, a wonderfully kind and caring soul, but that doesn't change the fact that it just wouldn't work out, he isn't real one day he will complete his mission and be gone."_

Rika decided to put these thoughts aside so as not to ruin the night it. The last ride they decided on was The Big O Ferris wheel, it was slightly unnerving as it had no center, but Rika insisted that it was perfectly safe. As they reached the top of the wheel and the cars came to a stop, Rika and Naruto gazed out over the horizon at the setting sun.

"I gotta hand it to you," Rika said," It was a great day."

Naruto nodded scooting a little closer," Yeah, I didn't want to disappoint you."

"You didn't." Rika stated with a smile looking out over the park.

Naruto watched her, the light from the setting some illuminating her in a wonderful way. He knew he wasn't human in this world, but he couldn't help but want what he was denied in life; didn't his mother say that was part of his reward? Was there more to this then he knew, should he take a chance? He had never been one to back down he always said what was on his mind, but was it worth taking the chance.

"Rika," Naruto started," in my past life, I never…"

"Never what?" Rika asked.

"With the war, we didn't have time for love it would get as killed; I never had anyone…but here…"

"What are you saying?" Rika asked nervously.

_"Please don't do this, I don't want to hurt you but I can't be with you, you aren't real Naruto!"_

"Rika," Naruto started placing a hand on hers," I…"

Just then something struck the ride, causing the car to shake. Rushing to the window, they saw a pink tinted fog climbing up the ferries wheel.

"A Digital Field," Rika yelled," Naruto whatever is down there we have to protect the people on the ride."

Naruto nodded as he climbed out of the car, using chakra to attach to the inner edge of the ring, running down it he saw multiple figures flying about in the fog. One flew straight at him; he flipped behind the inner ring letting the unknown creature fly straight into it. When it hit the metal of the inner ring Naruto caught his first look at the creature, it was an overgrown honey bee, with a long red stinger, two large legs, and four clawed arms. The thing had four tattered purple wings with a single golden eye pattern on each it was five feet across, and four feet tall. Naruto's eyes shone blue as Rika's D-Ark burst to life.

"Naruto," She called," it's a Flymon, it's a champion level, watch out for its stinger, and its poison powder attack! Digimodify: Naruto's Battle Cloak Activate!"

As if on cue dozens of Flymon began to converge on the all the cars, Naruto sent out shadow clones to keep them away, but they had already released poison powder into the cars. One of his clones dispelled letting him now they powder only put the victims into an unconscious state. His clones were doing well, tossing shuriken around was a no go do to all the innocent bystanders, so they settled for stabbing at the beasts with kunai. No matter how many they took out two more seemed to replace them. Naruto flipped out two kunai holding them out to his sides.

"Rika," He called," I need a boost."

"Got it," Rika replied pulling out a card," Digimodify: Hyper Speed Activate!"

Naruto felt an electric charge pass through him, in a flash he was gone, Flymon began to fall apart to data, shredded to bits by some unseen force. More and more of them began to pour from the fog, swarming like locust, it seemed hopeless, and one broke through as Naruto stood on the inner ring panting. It headed straight for Rika's car, seeing this; Naruto used the last of his strength to flash above it cutting it down the center with his kunai. As three of the beast stung him in the back, paralysis set in as he began to fall. For Rika time seemed to stop, as she remembers something Naruto's Mother had given her before she left.

**~First Flashback of the Fic~**

_Rika in her bedroom getting out of her school clothes, she was about to put on her shirt when she heard a voice say; "Not that one."_

_She turned to see Kushina standing in her doorway, she stepped in closing the door; "Your mother wanted me to give you this."_

_She handed her a folded cloth, after unfolding it she held it out to take a look, it was just like her other shirt, only this one had a whole heart. At first she thought it was silly, but for some reason it just felt right, so she put it on. She was going to head out the door when Kushina interrupted her again; "Wait, I have a gift too."_

_Kushina held out a set of five cards, Rika took them looking at them one by one, they were unlike any she had seen before, where they some kind of new set?_

_"Where'd you get these?"She asked._

_ "Well," Kushina started," When I first came here I had wondered why I couldn't use chakra anymore, I used to be a kunoichi of whirlpool, I found these in my pocket, I think they might be the reason."_

_Rika nodded, "When Naruto first came, his umm, clothes disappeared, and with them his chakra and techniques."_

_"I see, well I have no use for them, but they are familiar, except for that one." She said pointing to one that had the image of a powerful maelstrom._

_"What do you think it does?" Rika asked._

_"I have no idea," she shrugged," be sure to tell me when you find out."_

**~First Flashback end~**

Retrieving the card from the top of her deck she swiped it faster than she knew she could, "Digimodify: Uzu's Revenge Activate"

Naruto's form began to glow as, to Rika's dismay; data began to fall from his form leaving him in his In-Training form continuing his decent. She didn't notice as the data collected and settled into the water at the nearby "Wonder Drop" ride. Just as he was about to land rather painfully on the bottom edge of the outer ring, a thick tendril of water caught him and laid him gently on the ground below. Rika was relived, but relief turned to surprise and horror as she was caught up by a similar water tendril, and surrounded by it. As the tendril floated to the center of the wheel where more and more water seemed to be collecting, she ran out of air. Her body forcing her to take a gasping breath, she expected to be drowned, but wasn't she could breath quite normally. She was confused to say the least, and then she saw a few Flymon landing on the ground below stomping towards Naruto's prone figure.

Reaching out to him in desperation she was startled when a long tendril of water flew from the bubble and pierced one of the beasts threw the back as it fell away to data. The Flymon immediately turned to her they swarmed surrounding the large ball of water sticking it with their stingers, Rika pulled into herself wrapping her knees in a tight hug as the stingers missed her by inches. Through the mass of clacking mandibles and flapping wings she caught sight of two Flymon still headed towards Naruto who was still out cold.

The sight lit a fire inside of her with a resolute roar she snapped her arms and legs outward, hundreds of tiny water spikes shot out from everywhere on the sphere of water. The Flymon were gone before they knew it, data particles exploded outward like some twisted light show. Rika flung one arm wide, sending a whip like extension of water to knock three Flymon out of the sky, spinning around she sent a punching motion towards the two Flymon advancing on Naruto, the water surrounded them holding them to the ground. Feeling pressure on her hands she pushed forward, with minimal force her hand pushed through some invisible form, reacting to her actions the two Flymon where crushed to data by an increase in water pressure. The ferries wheel became an explosion of whipping water as Rika franticly fought off the Flymon who seemed to be never ending, then just as soon as they had come they stopped, the last of the Flymon well to data and no more came, a long tendril of softly deposited Rika's tiered body beside Naruto. She rolled to her side and smiled knowing he was safe, her body gave out and she passed out her body falling into Naruto's side her head falling onto his chest.

Flashlights pierced the thinning fog of the digital field as the park security and family members of those on the ride moved in. When they saw the two teens on the ground they immediately rushed over, finding Rika unconscious and wet was strange but not important. They called an ambulance which took them to a nearby hospital, finding Rika's phone which miraculously worked, they called her grandmother's house to inform them of the situation.

Rika was fine, but there was an unknown toxin affecting Naruto, his heart rate was slowing steadily, his body seemed to be shutting down.

**~Xutzy~**


	8. Just Data:Mothers Love, Tamer No More

**Chapter 8: Just Data: Part 3: Mothers love, Tamer no more**

Rika awoke woke suddenly shooting up in the bed, only for her mother to push her back down. She surveyed her surroundings; it was mostly white, with posters of human anatomy on the walls, as well as a few shiny metallic tools. She was in the hospital? Last thing she remembered was fighting of the Flymon, then falling slowly and Naruto, Naruto!

"They found you both out cold beside the Ferris wheel, they said something strange happened, everyone was unconscious in their cars, they think you fell. What happened Rika?"

"That can wait," Rika said," where is Naruto?"

Rena winced slightly and looked at her sadly handing her a bag," Your clothes are in there get dressed and we'll go see him."

Rika nodded and went to the restroom getting out of her hospital gown and into her normal clothes, she winced slightly her arms were very sore from before. After she was dressed her mother led her through the hospital, she expected them to be leaving, Naruto was a Digimon why would he need to be in the hospital. She was astonished as her mother led her to the ICU where they entered a room to find Naruto still out cold being fussed over by many doctors. They ran about him with clipboards some taking notes, others drawing blood, while one tore franticly through a book.

"What happened," Rika asked," why hasn't he gotten up yet."

Kushina rose from her seat next to the door and rest a hand on her shoulder," They said it's some unknown toxin, its attacking his vital organs attempting to halt their function, they said he doesn't have much time left."

Rika gasp," That can't be right, he is a Digimon, he should be fine, there was plenty of data floating around after the Flymon were destroyed, it should have healed him."

Kushina sighed," There is something I didn't tell you. When I gave Naruto the upgrade I essentially altered him, he came here a Digimon with a human soul, and he is now a human with the evolutionary capabilities of a Digimon."

Rika wasn't listening, she had pushed past the doctors and rest a shaking hand on Naruto's face it was cold, this wasn't right, Naruto should be cold he was always warm and inviting, when he smiled, when he laughed, when he held her. The doctors were startled at first, but seeing the look on her face, they calmly began to work around her. Rika was hurting she was his tamer and she could do nothing, nothing to save his life dammit! Then she saw it resting on the chair near the bed, his vest, with the glinting handle of a kunai sticking out of the pocket. She could help him, he needed data, it would help him it did before, if he was a Digimon it would work, but only if he was still a Digimon.

"_No," _Rika thought resolutely,_ "he is a Digimon, my Digimon, a regular person can't survive this, and he has to survive this…"_

Just as her mother was coming up to comfort her she dashed towards Naruto's vest throwing it on as she ran out the door. She would do what she needed to save him, she had to save him.

**~Xutzy~**

That doctors where working frantically all hope seemed lost, his body was whatever toxin had affected him seem to be winning the battle. They didn't want to tell the boy's mother as well as his girlfriend who had just left that he wouldn't make it, but it seemed there was no other choice. The boy's mother rose, but as the doctor began to break the news she pushed him aside.

"Please," she whispered," leave us I want to spend some time alone with my son."

The doctors nodded sadly and left, some of the nurses gave her hurried apologies as they left. Once they were gone it was only Kushina and Rena.

"I am going to save him," Kushina said," he has a mission to finish, I don't know what would happen if he died now, but I am not taking any chances."

Rena was going to ask what she meant when Kushina began glow, her body took on a pinkish aura as she sat down and pulled her son up hugging him tightly to her chest. She lightly kissed his head as the pink aura began to slowly flow from her lips across his forehead and down his chest. It was so mesmerizing that Rena didn't notice that Kushina had began to disappear from the feet up, until she was only a smiling face, then that to drifted away.

"Stay strong, my little maelstrom." Her voice echoed softly through the hospital room.

**~Xutzy~**

Rika ran, she ran and ran, her D-Ark clutched in one hand as her other fingered the kunai in Naruto's vest pocket. She needed to find a bio-emergence, she didn't know what she was going to do when she found it, but Naruto needed the data. She needed the data, she would get it. Her D-Ark began to flash, a holographic compass type thing popped up, this was it!

The signal lead inside a building of some sort, heading inside the signal faded for some reason. She smacked it a couple of times, but it had no effect, that's when she felt it. Cold, she could see her breath her teeth chattered, she felt a presence behind her, turning she caught sight of a tall spectral figure heading up a flight of stairs. She followed it, but it seemed to just disappear. She leaned against the wall to catch her breath; it was then that the cold feeling returned. She felt two large cold hands grab hold of her covering her mouth as she screamed and was pulled whisked away.

When she next opened her eye's she was in a field of blue, she held herself due to the cold Naruto's vest offering little to shield her from the biting cold. There was a flapping sound and she felt herself cocooned in something cold embrace, large white leathery wings held her to what felt like a wall of ice.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Spoke a voice as cold as the ice that surrounded her.

Rika began to regain her bearings, this thing had wings, this thing could speak, it just had to be…

"Are you a Digimon?"She asked.

"Yes," the voice replied," do you like this digital field I have created? It suits you, the old you, the way you treated people, how you thought, you were cold as ice you had no time for weak relationships. Then that weakling came along, and filled your head with nonsense, but you won't see him again I made sure of that."

"What do you mean?" Rika yelled angrily.

"Ah you have no idea how exquisite you are when you're angry," the voice said wistfully," I have waited a long time for someone like you, the Flymon where easy enough to manipulate, with the competition gone I get to claim my prize."

"I am not some prize," Rika shouted," and I won't let Naruto die! I'll bring him your data and bring him back!"

With that she pulled the Kunai from Naruto's left pocket, and stabbed it deeply into the creature's left wing before bringing it down leaving a large tear in the wing. The beast cried out in pain jumping back to create some distance, and then he chuckled darkly as Rika stood with the kunai clutched tightly with both hands, holding it out in front of her. Rika caught her first look at it and knew it instantly, IceDevimon, its body was mostly snow white, with a purple bat-like marking on its chest, with arms so long they nearly dragged on the floor. It had a strange shaped plate on its forehead, its eyes where an angry violet, and it was covered in belts and leather wraps.

"Yes," he said," you are perfect, not weak like the others, you will be mine, but first let me show you something."

Suddenly where there was once just an endless expanse of deep blue, there was now what looked like a large icy cave. Rika noted that there was a large sliding door at the far end, set into a garage structure; she must be on a roof somewhere. Then her eyes found the first icicle at first she disregarded it as just that, an icicle. Then she saw it, an animalistic figure frozen solid within, its furry maw contorted into a look of pure horror. Her eyes darted about franticly finding more and more figures in hundreds of icicles, all frozen with looks of pain or horror, it was sickening.

"You're…you're a monster!" Rika yelled.

"Better a strong monster than a weak nobody," IceDevimon replied," for years I have hunted hundreds of Digimon and absorbed their data. They were friends to some, maybe even partners, but as you once believed they are only stepping stones."

"I never said that!"

"Maybe not," the creature sneered," but you believed it, until he came along, but with him out of the way you can claim a true Digimon become a real tamer!"

With that the creature grabbed at Rika's arm, its long clawed hand easily covering her forearm completely. Taking the kunai in her other hand she readied a strike at the things arms, but that was halted when that arm to was seized. Rika gasped the bitter cold of its skin was burning her skin.

"Let her go!" yelled a voice from the doors across the way.

For a moment Rika had believed it was Naruto that he was back and would save her. That thought died at the sight of the other two tamers and their Digimon.

"My new tamer and I were just getting acquainted." The Digimon responded pulling Rika between he and the boys, wrapping both hands entirely around her body.

"She's not your tamer," Takato retorted," She has Naruto!"

"I think it's time for an upgrade don't you think?" he growled into Rika's ear.

"Let go of me you frozen freak!" she yelled.

The two boys seemed to talk for a bit before giving an order as their Digimon charged. IceDevimon smirked at this; "Goodie goodie, time to fight."

It wasn't a fight, a blue aura shone from IceDevimon's eyes falling upon the two Digimon like a pale blue flashlight, they began to slow as they were incased in large blocks of ice.

"Guilmon no!"

"Terriermon!"

IceDevimon laughed manically reveling in the sport, it wasn't much of a fight but surly it was great show of power. Rika would most certainly accept him as her Digimon after such a display, if she didn't well, there's more than one way to skin a Gatomon.

After being unable to break the ice, Henry tried using the modify card "Heat" but it seemed the ice was too cold for even that to work. Henry scowled as IceDevimon continued to laugh.

"I don't get it where is Naruto?" he called.

"Naruto…"Rika whispered tears stinging at her eyes," he's…"

"Gone," IceDevimon cackled," I watched as he was pierced by the stingers of no less than six Flymon! No Digimon could survive that, he must be no more than a bit of data floating within an Okuwamon somewhere if the Flymon was lucky enough to digivolve after absorbing his data!"

"_Any Digimon…"_ Rika thought,_" that can't be right, Naruto is in the hospital right now…the hospital. Surly they would have noticed if he was anything but…human. Dear Kami."_

"The poison," she said through gritted teeth," it's killing him, he's dying. He's dying…"

Rika's world began to fall around her, he was human, and she knew that now. There was nothing she could do, he lay dying on a hospital bed, her at the mercy of this monster. She would never get him the data, hell she had no idea if it would even work now, she couldn't win, and a human can't fight a Digimon. She gasped inwardly, that night she sent him off into the unknown he took the stingers to the back to defend her.

"_He shouldn't have been there, it's my fault, and he was always human even before the upgrade."_ She thought," _I let him fight, I let him go, knowing how dangerous it could be, because I believed that even if something went wrong, he'd be ok, he wasn't human. I am cold hearted, I used him I don't deserve to be a tamer…I don't deserve Naruto."_

"I'm so sorry," she choked out tears falling to the icy ground," I'm sorry Naruto!"

A large explosion occurred from the frozen ceiling, blasting shards of ice everywhere Rika looked up and gasped her tears halting their mournful path down her pale cheeks, hope shining in her eyes. A silhouette could be seen in the moonlight shining from the newly formed whole, a billowing cloak and a spiky mop of hair.

"Listen here Makino Rika," came a cocky voice that lifted Rika's spirit.

"I will not tolerate moodiness from my tamer." Rika finished wiping the tears from her eyes as Naruto dropped from the whole landing next to her offering her a hand up.

"You're forgiven so just forget about it." He said with a bright smile.

"Naruto," Rika called jumping up to hug him her head falling just beneath his chin," your alive, I thought you were a goner!"

"Kaasan, gave me what was left of her data, whatever was in me was purged and her card showed up, I left it with your mom for safekeeping." He said.

Horrid laughter began to fill the room, Rika and Naruto looked to the source to find IceDevimon laughing madly, ending with a harsh glare towards Naruto.

"It seems you are more resilient than I thought," he said angrily," no matter, now I can destroy you and show Rika once and for all who is the superior Digimon. She will be my tamer; you won't stand in my way weakling."

Naruto walked forward, but was halted by Rika grabbing his arm; "No, don't he's too strong."

Naruto gently removed her hand," Nonsense," he said," it's my job to protect you, I have faced stronger than him, I have battled men who were known as gods. A frigged excuse for a champion level will be a piece of cake."

"But-"Rika started only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"I'm your partner, I was brought here to fight by your side and that is what I plan to do Rika."

Rika scowled, he was throwing himself into danger again, believing it was for her sake, believing it was his mission. He had endured a lifetime of war, and his reward was to fight again, who was she to force that on him?

Before she could say anything else IceDevimon charged at them his arm reared back to strike, Naruto rushed forward to meet him wielding two Kunai, one in each hand. The fallen angle brought his arm forward with a cry of "Frozen Claw", his clawed hand met Naruto's Kunai as the shinobi held them in a guard position crossing in an "X" formation. The force rattled his bones, the intense cold froze the kunai together, Naruto was going to toss them aside, but IceDevimons speed far exceeded his expectations. The beast brought his other clawed hand forward sending another "Frozen Claw" attack straight into his stomach. He was blasted upward gasping in pain, he felt as if his very blood was frozen a terrible icy burning spread across his stomach. He hit the ceiling with painfully falling directly into a "Frozen Claw" to the head, sending him sprawling into the wall where he landing painfully his head spinning.

IceDevimon cackled as Naruto tried in vain to stand up, his body ached everywhere, his current form could not match the speed and power of this advanced champion form. Rika watched her eyes swimming with guild as Naruto forced himself into standing position and rushed the fallen angle, only to be backhanded into the side of an icicle.

"Why do you look at him like that?" IceDevimon called back to her," A Digimon is only useful if it can fight; tell me why do you care for this pathetic creature?"

Rika watched as Naruto leaned painfully against the shattered remains of the icicle he had just been thrown into. He had blood staining his face and arms; it seemed to be frozen as soon as it left his body, forming gleaming red streaks down his face.

"I care…"Rika started softly then became resolute," I care because he isn't a Digimon!"

This caused Takato and Henry to gasp, while IceDevimon looked thoughtfully toward Rika.

"Then what, prêt ell, is he my dear future tamer." The fallen angle asked.

Rika scowled," I will never be your Tamer; I will never be a tamer! He is Uzumaki Naruto, not a Digimon, he is my friend!"

**DIGIVOLUTION!**

A warm wind tore through the area as the ice began to melt away and the gruesome frozen Digimon disappeared. When the wind died down Naruto stood before IceDevimon in his Champion form, a bright smile on his face as small vortex of wind blew at his feet melting away the ice with each step he took forward. Rika looked on in shock, he was human how could he still digivolve? Then she remembered Kushina's words the ones she tried to block out in grief. She watched as IceDevimon launched a "Frozen Claw" at Naruto, which he caught at the wrist. IceDevimon pulled with all his might trying to break free only to be pulled forward and kicked in the chest. He flew across the roof crashing into the frozen wall, the only thing that remained of his icy digital field. He began to pry himself out only to have Naruto appear before him again grabbing both his long arms and spinning him about tossing him towards the ceiling. He hit hard and began to fall, his torn wing preventing flight; he expected to hit hard ground. Poor diluted IceDevimon, he felt his data being torn apart then nothing, as Naruto drove a spiraling ball of energy between his wings with a yell of; "Rasengan!"

Naruto watched as the data floated away to nothing, sending a silent prayer that this angle doesn't fall a second time. He looked back to where he knew Rika was expecting congratulations instead getting a boot to the face. He clutched his nose in pain as he rolled about comically on the floor.

"Rika-chan," Naruto whined," what was that for?"

"For being stupid and charging in like that," she said," I nearly had to watch you die a second time…"

Naruto fell silent the only sound being Henry and Takato trying various cards to free their partners. He looked to Rika as she glared at him. What was he supposed to do, let the thing take her?

"Naruto," Rika said," why do you fight, isn't this supposed to be your second chance? You shouldn't have to fight anymore you should be able to live a life like you want to, not shackled to my fights."

"They are our fights Rika," Naruto replied," You're my tam-"

"I am not!" she cried," you are not a Digimon you're my friend, how can I let you fight monsters like that knowing I could very well be sending you to your death?"

"By understanding that not letting me fight, would be tantamount to damning me to hell!"

Rika's pale skin grew paler, as Takato and Henry held back gasps of surprise.

"What do you mean?" Rika asked shakily.

"The demon," Naruto said," its sins tainted my soul, if I don't help you in the upcoming conflict, I well be sent to hell, it's past transgressions weighing me down and dragging me into the fire and torment."

"So you only fight because-"

"No!" Naruto said," I fight because I care for you, you are my most precious person, and if you care for me you will let me fight, and be by my side through the thick of it."

Rika blushed heavily, but was able to bring it under control. She meant that much to him? His very salvation rest on her, she didn't want him to be hurt, but she could never damn him to eternal torment where that damn fox probably awaited him. As the digital field fell around them returning the rooftop to its normal visage, and the two rookies Digimon were released. Rika smiled a true smile.

"Just promise me you won't die," She said," and this time mean it ninja boy!"

"I promise," Naruto said," I can't leave you behind, not before I see more of this world, experience more, find something I never could in my previous life. Would you help me find it Rika? I need a partner, on this new journey through my second life. What do you say, Tamer?"

Rika walked towards the door, Naruto following;"I don't know if I will be much help, but like you said before…"

Rika paused before the door turning to look at him;"Your precious to me, and I will help you in any way I can, I too have only just begun living, this is my second chance as well."

She went forward in a slight jog, raising her hand to slap Naruto's as she passed, she stopped leaning against his back.

"I know one thing for certain," she whispered," I am a Tamer no more."

With that she took off taking a running jump onto an air conditioning unit, leaping high over the fence, she spread her arms out wide and gave a yell.

"Rika!" Henry called

"What the hell!" yelled Takato.

Naruto just smirked disappearing in a swirl of leaves reappearing before Rika she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as he gripped her thighs and kicked off the wall. They went sailing across the sky; the two Tamers looked on smiling.

"Those two…" Henry chuckled.

"She's crazy," Takato sighed," jumping like that."

They left with their slightly shivering Digimon headed home for the night.

**~Xutzy~**

The wind whipped at her face as she they flew from rooftop to rooftop on the way home. Rika would never get tired of this, it was such a thrill.

"Rika," Naruto called," did you mean what you said earlier?"

"About what?" she replied.

"About me being precious to you?" he said happy she couldn't see the blush that painted his features.

Rika blushed," Yeah, you're my best friend Naruto."

"_Right my best friend, who nearly died for me, considers me the most precious thing in his life, and happens to be gorgeous."_ Rika thought.

Rika sighed, feelings were complicated, she was afraid to pursue something with him only for him to go and die, or for it not to work out and her lose her first true friend…

"_Best friend," _Naruto sighed,_ "It's a start."_

"Let's get home," Naruto said," I wouldn't want for the cloak to run down, I am wearing a hospital gown."

Rika blushed," Why would you go and do that!? You could have gotten dressed you idiot!"

"I was in a hurry, and the data Kaasan gave me sent me directly to Rookie form!"

"Speaking of which," Rika said seriously," will the card work again?"

Naruto grew silent, then whispered," I hope so Rika, if it doesn't…I just got her I knew she would be leaving eventually, but I need her."

Rika nodded into his back, enjoying the warmth of its strong broad surface, until she caught herself and shook the thoughts away.

"It'll work," Rika said, "she still has to teach me about being an Uzumaki woman."

Naruto nearly lost his footing as he blushed furiously. Rika laughed at the reaction, but still part of her wanted to learn more from Kushina, Naruto seemed to love her ramen.

"You know," Rika added hurriedly," if you ever find some woman who can handle this crazy situation were in!"

"Yeah." Naruto agreed smiling brightly.

"_Some woman…"_

_**~End~**_

**I pushed IceDevimon's appearance forward, I hope it's no big deal, I don't think that it really matters to follow the timeline so closely until the Deva's show up…let me know if it bothered you…**

**I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations, I want their relationship to grow and it has, but it seems as if there is always something keeping them apart. In this case it's that Rika has finally found someone to care for and doesn't want to take any chances. Eventually her feeling will boil over or Naruto will just go for it, haven't decided yet.**

**Pleas review and such, I love to hear from you all!**


	9. I Need A Hero?

**This chapter will deal with to separate types of heroes, while Rika deals with her own confusing feelings, and learns more of the deep connection she has to Naruto. Naruto himself gets bored at home and decides to explore the city, quickly finding that city life isn't always safe, he finds himself foiling evildoers and receiving praise he was unaccustomed to in his previous youth. **

**Chapter 9: I Need A Hero?**

It was morning at the Makino household and one former Tamer was getting ready for a long day at school. The girls in class where most likely going to be wondering why she hadn't gone to classes the day before, as well as what she did the night before. She really wasn't looking forward to that; she envied Naruto as he didn't have to go to school. He had apparently been through all that once before, and refused to be registered even when Rika's mother insisted chasing him down saying how good he'd look in a school uniform, rambling on about dances, and festivals he could take Rika to. It was at that point Rika took Naruto's side in the argument; she regretted it now, as he slept atop his rock by the pond. With a devious smirk on her face she bumped him roughly as she passed sending him into the water with a large splash.

"Ooops," she laughed," didn't see you there Naruto."

Naruto sat in the water resting his weight on his arms as he glared up at her.

"You're lucky you have school today or you'd be right down here with me Rika-Chan."

In a surprising show of immaturity Rika stuck her tongue out at him then turned a sauntered out of the gate.

"**Good one,"** laughed a familiar voice**," I'm glad you've started to lighten up a bit."**

"Kushin-"

"**Say it right," **Kushina chided**," and you're the only one who can hear me, so don't talk out loud people will think you're a loony."**

"_Loony,"_ She scoffed_," I must be a bit of a loon, haunted by the spirit of my best friend's mother."_

"**I'm not haunting you I am still in the card,"** she replied**," for some reason Kami decided to allow me to stay, summoning me cost an evolutionary levels worth of power so be careful, I'd like to come out from time to time but there is no rush. In all honesty it's not all that bad in here, it's quite roomy despite being a card and there is a comfy bed, every manner of food I can imagine it's like a five star resort, all I need is a nice sauna or a hot bath."**

"_That's good to hear Kaasan,"_ Rika said actually quite happy the rambling woman had grown on her if only a little_," Naruto will be really happy to hear that, speaking of which why speak to me instead of him?"_

"**It has something to do with D-ark,"** she said as Rika brought said item out of her bag**," it's a symbol of your partnership, it connects you, through it you can feel each other's hearts."**

Rika took it in both hands holding more tenderly than before; _"Naruto's heart…"_

Kushina smiled to herself within her card the girl just needed the right push, but that could wait; **"Yes, it's very important, right now you are the closest to it, you swipe the cards you always keep it with you, it has a great connection to your heart. I am speaking from the card using the D-Ark as a medium. That is why you can hear me it's also how Naruto found you so easily last night, he's always with you he found you through the link you have to his heat, the very one you hold in your hands. Protect it, if the D-Ark is destroyed so is the bond, and it won't be a clean break, it would destroy him."**

Rika clutched the D-Ark tightly to her chest;" Am I strong enough to protect this bond?" she asked out loud as she stopped her trek to school before the very park she and Naruto had eaten their snow cones at a few days before.

She looked forward once again walked the familiar path to her school; _"I will do it, I will protect this bond, my partners heart, I can't let him keep playing hero for me…"_

"**Everyone needs a hero Rika," **Kushina whispered**," The strongest of people need someone to rely on, at the risk of sounding clichéd, I believe you are the hero my son needs, as much as you need him. When things go wrong you should always look to each other, because you will always be there, partners, friends…"**

"_Maybe more…"_ Rika thought, but immediately shook herself out of such thoughts.

Kushina had a way of Romanticizing everything in this case the way she spoke was less the bond on partners or friends, and more a bond of lovers. What scared Rika was that she was sucked in by her words because of the truth they held. She wouldn't admit it to anyone, but when her thoughts strayed from she would find her mind humoring fantasies of the two of them together. Him holding her, the warmth, his caring smile, she would always dismiss such thoughts as her boredom finding an outlet by creating the most unlikely of thoughts. Now as she walked through the front gates of her school droves of girls chatting in the courtyard, sending covert looks her way, she sported a light blush.

"_I really need to stop thinking about this; it's giving me a headache…"_

'_**She should really just admit her feelings to herself,' **_Kushina thought_**,' but I can't have her all stressed out over it or it will just take longer."**_

"**Hey Rika-chan," **she said**," Want to play twenty questions?"**

Rika smirked, Kushina must have heard her, she was thankful for the distraction from her confusing thoughts. It also didn't hurt that, despite her saying she hates the game; she is really good at twenty questions. Time to get back at Kushina for all her teasing…

**~Xuzty~**

Naruto scanned the streets from the building he was on; he hadn't taken the time to explore this new world fully. He had already seen a few strange things, cars for one, he had seen things like them but they ran on coal or steam. They gave off foul smoke that would occasionally pop up as Naruto ran from rooftop to rooftop, causing him to gag and cough. Many people walked and biked, yet the streets where still packed, there had to be millions of people in this city. The buildings themselves were also larger than any Naruto had ever seen they reached high into the sky, higher than he thought possible. The city was nice enough, but he would much rather spend his time in the park, the smog and noise was getting to him. He crouched getting ready to leap towards the park when he heard a scream.

"Help," cried a female voice," please help me!"

Naruto ran to the opposite edge of the building he was on looking four stories down he saw something that made his blood boil. Below he saw a young woman with bright blond hair pinned against the wall by a big thug, he had a blade to her neck as two more lowlifes rifled through a bag he assumed was hers.

"Shut up," the guy barked," What do we got man."

"Nothing," said the guy behind him who had dropped the bag and picked up a bat," it's just a bunch of makeup and some gum."

The one with the knife gave the young blond a gruesome smile," We thought since you where a foreigner you'd have some vacation money on ya."

"I told you I was born her I ahh," the girl squealed as the blade was pressed into her neck drawing some blood.

"I said shut up," he growled," since you ain't got any cash you'll just have to pay up some other way."

The man brought the blade from her neck replacing it with his hand as he held the woman tight against the wall; he slid the knife under the hem of her shirt and began to cut it slowly upward. The girl cried out in protest screaming for help as loud as she could. Naruto was sickened, from his vantage point he could see many people who heard and saw what was going on, but continued walking forward ignoring the young woman that was about to be raped, in broad daylight no less! He grits his teeth as he jumps from his perch landing lightly on the dirty concrete of the alleyway. The man had the blade just below the woman's breasts ready to complete his cut when Naruto spoke up; "Let her go creep."

All three thugs turned around expecting a fight only to laugh at the young boy who stood behind them. The woman fell to the ground; curling up into herself near a dumpster she watched the exchange.

The tree thugs circled Naruto chuckling darkly as the one with the bat rest it on his shoulders. The only unarmed thug walked up to him with a cocky smirk putting an arm on his shoulder, breath heavy with alcohol and tobacco to strong for so early in the day.

"Kid," he said with a laugh," you should just get out of here while you can, we wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

Naruto snorted in disgust as he watched the other two out of the corner of his eye, they had no training, just thugs, and they were completely relaxed they didn't see him as a threat. He smirked.

"Get your arm off me," he growled.

The thugs chuckled as the one holding him reared a fist back with a yell;"Get this punk."

Naruto shifted to the right grabbing the thugs arm over his shoulder flipping him over. The thug with the bat brought it up with both hands intent to drop it atop Naruto's head. However before it hit its target Naruto blocked it with his hand, he gripped it tight.

"Weak." He muttered.

The thug tried in vain to pull the bat out of the boys grip, instead Naruto tugged and the boy was pulled forward into a devastating knee to the gut he was seeing stars and landed right atop his downed pal. Saved only by instinct he ducked as the blade previously aimed to be stabbed into his back sailed over his head. Gripping his opponents arm Naruto delivered several kicks to the man's chest and midsection before shoulder tossing him into the dumpster.

Dustin himself off he chuckled slightly; "Maybe I over did it," he then focused on the shivering form of the girl in the corner," naw, they got off easy."

He made his way to the girl bending down he lightly shook her; "You okay miss? It's safe now; they are down for the count."

Before he knew it he was tackled to the ground as the woman cried into his chest her thanks, Naruto just stroked her hair comfortingly until she was okay after that they stood up. The woman had tear stains on her face and her shirt was a mess, Naruto offered her his vest which she took hugging it slightly with a blush before she put it on and sipped it up.

"You can get home alright?"

The girl nodded, Naruto was about to head from the ally when she grabbed onto his arm and pulled back planting a kiss on his cheek. Naruto flushed lightly, she was a pretty girl after all, and he had to mentally smack himself as he began wishing it was Rika he had just saved.

"Thank you," she said," I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come..."

She paused, she wanted a name, and Naruto knew he couldn't give her his name he didn't exist on paper in this world.

"_Zorro," _a voice said from his past_," your code name is Zorro, it's from an archaic language it means Fox or Foxy."_

"_Baa-chan…"_

"My name is Zorro," Naruto said as he flipped backwards hitting the wall and pushing off towards the roof," I'll keep an eye out for you."

The girl watched astounded, she went on to tell all her friends that she had been saved by some kind of super hero by the name of; Zorro.

**~Xutzy~**

Three hours into classes and Rika was internally fuming at Kushina.

"_How in all hell am I supposed to know who Hashirama Senju is!?"_

"**He was the first Hokage everyone knows that," **Kushina laughed**," honestly its basic history five year olds know that."**

"_In case you forgot we aren't in the Elemental Countries, I never learned who Hashirama Senju was, nor so I know anyone by the name of Zabuza Momochi, and what the hell kind of name is 'A'!"_

"**Sorry," **she chuckled nervously_**," I kinda forgot…"**_

It was lunch time and the other girls had surrounded Rika in hopes of learning what had been going on with her, and the whiskered boy.

"So who is he?" asked one.

"He's," Rika sighed," he's my best friend, he is having family troubles so he had to move into the city, he is staying at my house until things settle down."

Some of the girls squealed about how unfair it was that Rika got to live in the same house as such a "hottie" and wasn't even trying to get with him. While others were still curious as to why she was out of school they day before and what she did the night before.

"I went to the amusement park with Naruto…"

"His name is "fishcake"?"

"It's Maelstrom," Rika said sounding far more defensive than she meant to, causing some of the girls to smile strangely at her," anyway I was out of school for the same reason, you heard about what happened at Tokyo Dome City right?"

The girls nodded, it was all over the news, some strange fog rolls in, people were hurt some babbling on about giant monsters.

"We were at the top of the ferries wheel when it happened," she stated causing some of the girls to gasp," I…fell, and he jumped after me, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here. He was in the hospital yesterday so I stayed there."

There was a chorus of "awwws" from the girls as they began chatting about wishing someone would go that far for them and how lucky Rika was. Rika had only talked to them to distract herself from the annoying game of twenty questions, she edited it the story, but it was basically the same thing. Naruto really had nearly died for her, leaving himself open to attack in order to defend her. She really was lucky to have him, as a friend of course.

It was then that she noticed all of her classmates where surrounding one desk as one looked back and motioned her over. Standing at the edge of the large mob she caught sight of what they were all looking at. There on a small cell phone screen was a fight, it was twelve on one. They seemed to be some sort of gang members, the boy in the middle was wearing and improvised mask made from two bandanas's and was trouncing the twelve armed thugs like it was nothing. In a matter of minutes the thugs where down as the person operating the camera got a closer look at the fighters face, Rika's breathe caught. Deep blue eyes, spiky bits of blond hair hanging over said eyes, and a sliver hear shaped charm on his neck with a black collar.

"_That idiot, what does he think he's doing?"_

"**Probably just trying to help people, as I watched him grow up he always gave his all to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, he was a ninja of the people."**

"_What if he gets hurt? What if he runs into some bad guys with guns?"_

"**Worried Rika-chan," **Kushina laughed**," you don't need to be, fighting is in his blood and he is a ninja, he only fought them like that cause he knew they were no threat, and he was having fun."**

Rika reluctantly agreed, but promised herself that once Naruto got out of classes that she was going to talk to Naruto about uselessly endangering himself.

**~Xutzy~**

Naruto laughed to himself as he bound across the rooftops, he was having a good time. He always had a thing for helping people in need; he filled his time with mission after mission. Some to neighboring villages with bandit problems, hunting down thieves, he spent a six months working with some kind of witness protection program. Here, aside from battles with rouge Digimon, he really was rather bored.

The reason people loved living in Konoha so much was the safety it provided. There was very little report of violent acts in Konoha because ninja were constantly coming and going, there was no safe haven for such lowlifes. The ninja made up one fourth of the villages total population, and their missions had them about at all hours. To top it off and off duty ninja looked no different than a civilian, choosing targets became a matter of life and death.

Here in this city were the civilian population outnumbered the law enforcement one hundred to one, crime ran rampant in the seedier parts leaking over into view far more often than wanted. It was barley two in the afternoon and he had already dealt with a few muggings and some gang violence, it was madness. Still the gratified looks of those he helped and the awed stares of the police as he leaped away into the sky were priceless.

He dropped down into an alleyway removing his makeshift mask and stepping out onto the city streets. He stopped to look at a local electronics store whose televisions displayed his most public fight a hostage situation at a convenience store. It then switched to an interview with the girl he had helped before still sporting his black vest as she recalled their encounter telling the reporter the name he gave her. Some children were whispering about "super heroes" and such, it made him smile.

He was walking through the park when he felt himself being watched, he continued his walk leading his shadow to a less populated area, the very same place he first met Takato and Guilmon. He turned to face whoever it was to find a man standing blatantly before him. The man was wearing a black suit, with black shades, he had light brown hair cut short giving him a businessman like appearance, he kept clicking flipping a lighter in a nervous manner, must be a quitting smoker.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Naruto asked.

The man walk slowly closer giving Naruto eyes fixed to him, Naruto cursed them mans glasses, what could he be thinking. As the man stopped not three feet before him he was slightly startled by his voices sudden intrusion into the silence; "Yes, it's definitely you, you have caused us quite a bit of trouble you know that? Covering up all your escapades, especially craziness at Tokyo Dome City, do you know how hard it was to keep you off the cover of all the medical journals in Japan? Even now, as you gallivant around the city playing hero."

"Who is 'us" and what do you mean by all this?"

"What I mean," the man said smugly," you owe Hypnos. The group I work for, the appearance of Digimon all over the city we call them "wild ones" after seeing some of those idiot children making them into pets. We find them, we study them, and we destroy them. I had originally thought that we would have to take you out as well, but the medical report says you are indeed human."

Naruto was a bit disturbed, some shadowy group hunting down Digimon, wanting to take him out? He slipped his hand into his pocket fingering the Kunai he kept there for safety, this guy unnerved him.

"What is it you want from me then Mr…"

"Yamaki, and what I want is for you to keep up the good work, you have a power we could use at Hypnos, and we will use you. We will alert you to any Bio-emergences, you take them out."

"I am no one's tool," Naruto says dangerously," I have been fighting "Wild Ones" because they are a danger to the innocent people of this city. I will continue to fight, but not for you."

"That sad to hear," Yamaki said sounding bored," we could provide you with anything you could need, even an Identity, we looked around Mr. Uzumaki, you don't exist not in Japan not anywhere. Wouldn't it be a shame if we stopped covering for you, if you were found out, people would come they'd seek your power and do anything to get it. Even hurt your precious Rika…"

Naruto went ridged at that, to which Yamaki chuckled; "We know all about you, now if you don't want any harm to come to-Akk."

In a flash of motion Naruto was behind Yamaki with a Kunai at his neck, not a second later, a dozen men came from the surrounding tree's guns trained on Naruto's back.

"Listen to me," Naruto growled," if you ever hurt her, I will end you. In a past life I was a killer, I am not shy to spilling blood and yours will be spilt if you so much as touch her…"

Naruto dragged the blade slowly across his neck leaving a shallow cut from which a line of blood bubbled forth.

"Very, very, slowly your blood will spill Yamaki!"

With a final yell he shoved Yamaki forward then leapt the to the tree's, but not before stabbing the kunai into the ground behind Yamaki's fallen form as the man struggled to his feet. The gunman gave chase, but as Yamaki whipped the blood from his neck and lifted the blade from the ground, staring coldly into the tree line, he knew they wouldn't catch him.

**~Damn~**

By four in the afternoon Naruto found himself resting against his customary wall by the Makino pond. Well he was, until he saw an angry Rika enter the gate and stomp over to him. He raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Whatever it is I didn't do it." He said.

Rika just stood arms folded glaring at him; "So it wasn't you gallivanting about the city saving the day like something out of a manga?"

"There's that word again," Naruto smiled," gallivanting, what's it mean anyway?"

"That's not the point, it's…" Rika looked off to the right and then yelled seemingly to no one," It doesn't matter what the word means!"

She then quieted for a moment still staring off into space before speaking again suddenly; "I don't care if you want to know what it means, I am trying to get onto him for acting stupid."

Naruto was a little looking at her strangely as she carried on a conversation with herself.

"Who said anything about a cake!? You keep trailing off I have no idea what you are saying!"

"Ah, Rika-chan," Naruto mumbled," Who are you talking to?"

Rika gave him a "are you serious" look before realizing her mistake; "I'm talking to your mother, she speaks through the card and-oh okay."

She grabbed her D-Ark from her bad and held it out to him, he tried to pick it up but found her hand over his.

"We both have to hold it, for you to establish a connection." Rika said looking away with a slight blush.

Naruto smiled; "_Her hands were soft, for such a rough girl she takes care of herself, must have picked it up from her mother without realizing it."_

For some reason Rika blush intensified, Naruto found this strange until he heard his mother.

"**I know what you mean Naru-chan," **She laughed**," she can be downright girly sometimes!"**

"_Kaasan?" _Naruto asked before he looked to Rika's blushing face coming to an embarrassing conclusion_," You heard that did you?"_

"_Idiot." _Rika muttered inwardly.

"**It's like a three way call of the mind," **Kushina stated**," as long as you both hold it, we can all hear each other."**

Kushina kept it to herself that only Naruto really needed to touch the D-Ark for it to work. Rika's blushing face, as well as how much Naruto seemed to enjoy the contact made her all the happier for her decision.

"_Kaasan, does this mean you can come back?"_

"**Yes, but you don't have to do it right now, I can still talk to you and my connection to Rika allows me to see what's going on through her eyes. So only call me out when you really need me, and be careful it cost a whole evolutionary level to give me enough data to last a day. After I show up you will be locked into your current level, so if you did it now you would be stuck as a six year old until I either left on my own or the card timed out."**

"_That's great Kaasan! I was afraid I wouldn't see you again." _Naruto said.

Before Kushina could reply a sudden squeal interrupted them, Naruto and Rika looked to the gate to find Rena skipping towards them with a bright smile. When she arrived at their side she firmly gripped their joined hands still smiling brightly.

"I just knew you it," she laughed," it didn't even take a week, Kushina owes me cooking lessons!"

"Kaasan…" Rika sighed

"I told her you two would be together before the week was out, but she said no, Rika's to stubborn she would never admit it!"

"Kaasan." Rika said a bit more forcefully.

"Serves her right, I knew you had it in you, it's the Makino blood!"

"Kaasan!" Rika yelled red faced," we are talking to Kush-ah Kaasan, right now she can hear you?"

Rena lifted their conjoined hands head shifting from left to right; "Where is she, I can't see her anywhere."

"She's kinda in Rika's head," Naruto said," it's complicated…"

"We have to hold hands like this in order for us to both speak with her." Rika added hastily.

Rena looked at both of them appraisingly, Naruto smiling his normal toothy grin, and Rika blushing slightly despite herself.

"_Kushina you genius…"_

"Whatever you say," Rena said with a wink as she head inside," I'll see you two later I have a shoot to get ready for, I'll be home by dinner."

As Rena let go so did Rika; "I'm going to get dressed, we'll go get an ice cream or something at the park, I don't feel like being inside today, school gave me cabin fever."

**((AN:Cabin Fever as in Need to be outside, not need to get laid))**

**~Xutzy~**

After spending most the day wandering aimlessly around the park, Naruto keeping an eye out for Yamaki as he had chosen not to tell Rika about that incident, they came across Takato and Henry looking rather flustered. Henry had Terriermon clutching tightly to his shoulder.

"Hey goggle head." Rika called, she didn't know them all that well but they were the closest things to friend she had outside of Naruto.

"Where's the Dinosaur," she asked," playing hide and seek?"

"No," Takato said exasperated," Guilmon stays here in the park in an old equipment shed, but when we came to see him but he was gone we can't find them anywhere."

"We thing someone may have found him or something," Henry added," but he should be around here somewhere unless someone took him. But the question is who would want to take him?"

Naruto fidgeted slightly though no one noticed.

"_Yamaki if you're behind this you will pay."_

"Relax," Rika said in a rare show of caring," they're probably out there right now just playing around, everything is fine."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Takato sighed, just then a blue streak of energy struck the ground in the distance; it then erupted into a cloud of grey smoke.

"That doesn't look fine to me; does that look fine to you?" He asked jokingly.

"Shut it goggle head." Rika scowled.

"It's near the school." Henry pointed out.

"Yeah," Takato said," someone should do something."

The three of them stood staring off into the distance, Rika stupefied at how simple Takato was being, and Naruto with his face in his palm, while Henry just chucked lightly as Terriermon held in his giggle.

"Oh wait that's us." Takato realized.

"You're hopeless…" Rika laughed.

The sound of the normally stoic girl laughing was enough to incite a group chuckle, which was silenced as they all broke into a run towards the school, with Naruto following through the trees.

**~Xutzy~**

The cloud seemed to be focused around the field on which, Takato pointed out, someone had been breaking into the shed and using the chalk liner. When they cleared the haze they found Guilmon and a small white Digimon being attacked tiny grey goblin like Digimon that was flying about, it had pointy yellow fingers and a bat like wings attached to its back.

"Vilemon," Henry read from his D-Ark," Champion Level, watch out for its Nightmare Shocker attack."

"Guy's," Takato said," let me take this one."

"What," asked Rika," why should we?"

"Henry you guys took down Gorillamon, Rika you and Naruto have fought quite a few Digimon already, I want to prove I have what it takes."

Rika reluctantly nodded, as Henry was happy to stay out of a conflict, he knew sometimes fighting was necessary, but it didn't mean he had to like it.

Terrier patted Guilmons head with one of his long prehensile ears; "Good luck big guy."

"Besides, I have a new card I wanted to try out, and this little guy is pretty quick so it's perfect!"

Unfortunately Vilemon heard his "little guy" comment and didn't like it. He turned towards the group and sent a beam of energy at them with a cry of; "Nightmare Shocker!"

Naruto quickly grabbed Rika around the waist and leapt away into the fog, as Takato and Henry dived to the left and right respectively. Naruto reemerged still holding tightly to a slightly red Rika as she struggled to free herself from his grip.

"Hold still," he said," if he fires again I have to be able to get you out of the way, we barely avoided that last one."

Rika reluctantly settled down crossing her arms with a huff and a blush that was quickly becoming a regular feature on her pale face.

"Ok," Takato said," get ready Guilmon, Digimodify: Hyper Wing Activate!"

Light shimmered from Guilmon back as iridescent angelic wings sprouted. Guilmon flew up at Vilemon intending to claw him in two, but Vilemon nimbly dodged out of the way and through its little arm out with a cry of; "Demon Darts!"

The blue flaming needles hit Guilmon square in the back knocking him in the back.

"Are you okay boy," Takato asked

"That little guy packs a punch Takato…" Guilmon groaned as he got back to his feet.

"Well this ought to slow him down enough for you to pay him back for it," Takato said pulling a card from his deck," Digimodify Magical Ring Activate!"

A glowing golden ring appeared around Vilemon, it shrunk until it became an actual golden band around his waist, his wings still fluttered frantically to keep up with the added weight. It was all he could to keep himself from a painful fall.

"Guilmon bring him down to earth, and then blast him!"

"Right!" Guilmon stated as he leapt up at the little imp.

When Guilmon reached him he used a variant of the maneuver they used in his spar against Naruto, flipping in the air he sent his tail whipping Vilemon painfully to the ground. As Vilemon landed his image shook slightly like an image through faulty television. Guilmon ended it with a powerful "Pyro Sphere!"

Guilmon landed safely on the ground as Takato rushed up at gave him a hug about the neck as he kneeled before him.

"You did great boy," Takato said," You'll digivolve in no time!"

"Can we get bread now?" Guilmon asked innocently.

As the digital field receded Rika, Naruto, and Henry with Terriermon appeared next to the pair. Takato stood as Henry put a hand on his shoulder and gave him an approving nod, Terriermon landed on Guilmon's head giving it a hefty pat.

"Ahem," Rika cleared her throat theatrically, gaining everyone's attention," I'll give you a B for strategy, B- for execution, and a C for style, the flip was a nice touch, but your tough talk could use some work goggle head."

"That's Rika for 'Great job Takato!'" Naruto laughed still holding unto Rika's waist as she seemed not to notice.

"Thanks Rika," Takato smiled," I'll go for straight A's next time!"

"Don't be so sure," Rika said smugly," you do something useful once and suddenly people expect it all the time, you were graded on a goggle head curve this time. Next time you'll have to work for the grade, Takato."

"We are all going for the same grade," Henry carried the metaphor along," why not study together, let's be a team."

Henry put his hand forward, which was mimicked shortly by Takato, a red clawed paw came next followed by a floppy bunny ear. Rika looked on, then gave an exasperated sigh as she slapped her hand down on top followed by Naruto's as he lightly squeezed hers, his voice ringing in her mind; _"You can trust them, let's make some new friends Rika!"_

"_Only for you Naruto."_ She thought not knowing or caring if he heard.

He smiled brightly at her; "Let's work together to protect our home, and help the good ones find theirs!"

With a collective cry of victory they all raised their arms high, well Rika raised hers slightly and gave a half-hearted;"Woopee." But the smile on her face told the story perfectly. They were a team now, united to protect what was important to them, they would be the unsung heroes of Tokyo, god knows this city, no, and this world needs them.

**~Xutzy~**

**I used a modify card from the actual card game gotten of an internet data base, I translated its effect to a probable use in a battle situation. The next chapter will detail the whole tunnel thing were the Digimon start to fade and such, it will also be the start of Rika becoming a more hands on partner. Remember how Ryo used some kind of Energy whip that came from his D-Ark? Yeah things are going to get epic. ****Naruto will get some crime fighting threads, and Rika will try to pretend she doesn't know him.**


	10. As Seen On TV

**I know I said that this chapter would be the whole thing with Guilmon's disappearance and such, but this chapter ran away with me, that will be next chapter, also next chapter will be the start of training, as well as advanced D-Ark fiddling classes for the Tamers.**

**Props to my Beta for this Story, Kokuhi, the thin line between you and various typo's and grammatical errors.  
**

**Chapter 10: As Seen On T.V.**

Rika sat in her class room fiddling with her pencil case. There was a mirror on the lid and through it she could see her mother, an explosion of color in a lineup that was, by comparison, bland. All the girls in her class were whispering to each other wondering who she was until one of the girls pointed out that she was Rika's mom. Then they started whispering that she must be some kind of model, it was then that Rena's phone began to ring. She rushed out the classroom door as all the girls watched, and Rika sighed, it must have been important.

It wasn't that Rika minded that she left, she had to do her job, but sometimes she thinks that they expect her mother to be on call like some kind of doctor. The door opened again and Rika took a look into her mirror, there was Rena smiling and waving happily at her. She smiled, but wondered if staying is going to hurt her mother's career.

School let out and after maneuvering through the halls full of chatting young girls and their mothers as well as the signing a few autographs by Rena, they finally made it out onto the street to begin their walk to home. Rika walked slightly behind her mother averting her gaze when she would look back, she was beginning to think her mother should just have gone. She had worked hard to get where she was, she shouldn't have to sacrifice that for a silly parents day at her school. After a few minutes of silence Rena was fed up; "What's wrong Rika," she asked," you haven't said a word since we left."

Rika averted her eyes to her shoes before responding, "You didn't have to stay for me," she whispers," it wouldn't bother me I understand you have work to do."

Rena smiled as she hugged her daughter, Rika hesitated at first but responded warmly, after they released each other the walk continued.

"It was a call from a magazine," Rena laughed," they wanted me to do a shoot for them in an hour, can you believe that, I told them they would need to call at least a day in advance."

Rena looked over her shoulder at her daughter with a bright smile; "What, am I some kind of on call doctor?"

Rena no longer looking where she was going ran into a parking meter, much to Rika's secret amusement as she helped her mother, who was ranting about her ruined clothing, up off the ground.

"_**Definitely not a doctor…"**_ Rika and Kushina thought at once.

"_Hey," _Rika thought defensively_," only I am allowed to insult her intelligence."_

"**It was just an observation," **Kushina chuckled**," we really are alike, Minato always said that I was a klutz outside of battle."**

"_I can see you now," _Rika thought cheekily_," leaping into the fray only to land on your own kunai."_

"**I'm not talking to you anymore…"**

"_Don't be such a…" _Rika stopped when a column of digital energy struck the ground a few blocks over and then erupted into the fog that signaled a digital field.

"Kaasan," she said," I have to…"

"I know," she laughed," I'll hurry home and send Naruto after you."

"Thank you Kaasan." Rika said

With that they both ran off to their respective duties.

**~Xutzy~**

Rika was a block away from the bio-emergence when Naruto dropped down from a nearby building. She sent him a quick nod as they both dashed through the fog. Once they made it through they were greeted with an empty stretch of road, then the car just up the road went up in flames. Naruto pulled Rika away from the blast and put his back to it, effectively shielding her from flaming debris.

"You didn't have to do that," she grunted forcing out of his grip," it wasn't all that close I would have been fine."

"And risk you getting hurt Rika-chan," Naruto laughed," What would I say to your mother."

"**He's lying; his father pulled the same thing during a training exercise in Bird Country, only he insisted he thought we were under attack!" **Kushina huffed.

"_Then why'd he do it?"_ Rika asked annoyed at her partners sudden over protectiveness.

"**Same reason his father did it," **Kushina said in a smug voice**," he wanted to be close to you. Just like his father he doesn't know how to deal with women he has genuine romantic feelings for. Probably a result of growing up in war, he doesn't want to say it out loud because he is afraid something will take it away."**

Rika turned bright red at that instance; _"He couldn't, there's just no way…"_

As they were having their internal conversation a large mass began to appear through the fog, it was big, bigger than any of the others they'd faced. As it cleared the fog Naruto got his first glimpse of the beast, it was a dinosaur looking Digimon like Guilmon, only this one was big. It had scaly blue skin over its muscular frame, with tribal looking lines in red on its back and legs, as well as a tribal looking necklace and wristbands. It had what seemed to be feathers sticking out of a mane of fiery red hair, which vaguely reminded him of his mother, if his mother became a large scary lizard when angry.

"_Note to self; never find out."_

Rika's D-Ark came to life effectively ending her conversation with Kushina, her final thoughts being; _"…He feels the same."_

"Allomon, Armored Dinosaur type, its special attack is Dino Burst, must be what caused that little accident earlier." She said with a small blush at the conversation it led to.

"This is a tough one," Naruto said," I think we should go with my Rookie form right off the bat."

Rika nodded and a card swipe later Naruto was ready to fight, he rushed toward the beast using his superior speed to get under it and deliver an arching kick to the underside of its jaw. Landing on his hands and flipping out he winced slightly; "It was like punching solid steel, this thing is armored alright!"

Naruto jumped back as Allomon went for a tail swipe, the beast let out a roar when it missed its target.

"You're a tough one," Naruto smirked pulling out two kunai," but let's see you hit when you can't see."

He charged toward the beast intent on taking its eye's out, leaping high he landed on its snout but missed the stab at the eyes. Instead his kunai hit the creature's skin, and broke; suddenly things were looking far worse than before. Allomon reared its head back tossing Naruto high into the air; Rika gasped and searched her deck frantically for a flight based modifier. In a similar fashion Naruto was searching for the scroll which held his ninja wire, maneuvering in the air was nearly impossible without it.

"_If I make it through this I swear I am going to get more organized." _They thought simultaneously.

"**I'm holding you both to that." **Kushina's voice rang within their minds.

Neither of them made it in time, as Allomon looked up opening its jaws as Naruto fell into its gaping maw, and then snapped them shut.

"No," Rika gasped as she fell to her knees cards splayed upon the road," it can't be…Naruto."

Allomon turned its attention towards Rika and began to lumber its way forward step by step, shaking the earth as she stared straight ahead eye's dead to the world as she mumbled in disbelief. It was almost upon her when it was blasted away in an explosion of green and red.

"Pyro Sphere!"

"Terrier Tornado!"

Standing between Rika and the dino were Guilmon and Terriermon, who had his large ears flared out shielding her from view.

"Why don't you pick on someone less than half your size?" The bunny yelled as Guilmon rushed forward and gave the beast a monstrous slash to the face, causing it to stagger backwards.

It was then that Takato and Henry emerged from the fog and saw Rika, they rushed over and Henry knelt before her.

"Rika," he said shaking her lightly," what's wrong, where is Naruto?"

Rika continued to stare straight at the spot Naruto fell; "It ate him, he's gone..."

"No way!" Takato yelled fist clenched.

"You big meanie," Terriermon growled as he charged forward," I'll teach you to eat my friends, Bunny Blast!"

"Yeah," yelled and irate Guilmon," Narumon isn't made of bread!"

The attack hit Allomon dead in the chest and was followed by a "Pyro Sphere" the resulting explosion left a huge cloud of dust. The two tamers and their Digimon waited for the dust to clear, hoping for the end to what killed their friend and partner. From within the smoke came a cry of; "Dino Blurst!" the attack hit the ground between Guilmon and Terriermon sending them both to opposite sides of the road where they impacted painfully against the concrete walls of surrounding buildings.

"Terriermon…" Henry gasped.

"Are you okay boy!" Takato said both rushing to their partner's side.

Allomon continued forward headed for the still for of Rika, Takato and Henry, after making sure that their Digimon were ok, took up a stance in front of her. This action was enough to break her slightly from her stupor.

"Why are you defending me, you're going to get yourselves killed!"

Takato and Henry smiled as Henry replied; "We are a team remember, if it wasn't for you we'd still be playing a kids game besides, we can't let you get hurt or Naruto would kill us."

"That's just it," Rika argued," Naruto is gone, and I am finished, useless."

"Do you really believe that," Takato questioned putting a hand to his chest," can't you feel it? The connection, Guilmon is a part of me; I know he is fine because I can feel his heart beating along with mine."

"_His heart," _Rika thought as she held her D-Ark to her chest,_" if you're alive Naruto please come back, I need you."_

As Allomon took the final step towards the tamers something strange happened, Allomon's stomach began to expand.

"What's going on?" Takato asked.

"I don't know." Henry responded.

Rika just smiled as she stood up after collecting her cards; "I think it ate something that didn't agree with it."

As if on cue Allomon let loose a mighty roar then exploded into data particles as multiple Naruto's flew in all directions exploding into smoke soon after. From out of the smoke walked the familiar figure of Naruto; "You have no idea how lame it is to be swallowed by two types of reptiles, at least I didn't get snake chunks in my hair this time."

As soon as he cleared the smoke he found himself tackled to the ground by a very happy Rika.

"You idiot," she scolded in an oddly happy tone, tears pricking at the edge of her eyes," I thought you were dead, again! You promised me you wouldn't do that anymore, can't you win any fight without nearly dying first!"

"You're not the first one to point that out." He said as somewhere in heaven a pineapple headed man sneezed ruining his game of shogi.

"I'd bet," she said pulling away slightly looking him in the eyes," I don't know how I am going to stay sane with you charging off to your death every other second."

"You'll manage I'm sure," he laughed," We just have to make the best of the time we have away from battle, live the dream and all that."

"_Make the best of it," _She thought.

"Your right," she replied," which is why we are going to see a movie this weekend."

Rika wasn't sure if it would work out, but she wanted to at least try. They spent a lot of time together regardless walking in the park and making small talk, but the way she worded it she knew there was no way her could mistake the statement for anything but what it was.

"Should we invite the others too," he asked innocently thinking back to the time he and his team watched the Princess Fuun movie, "like a team bonding experience."

Rika sighed, apparently he was just that thick," No Naruto I mean just you and me."

Naruto gulped slightly and averted his eyes," Your sure about this?"

"Yes," she replied accusingly breaking the embrace and standing up," is that a problem, do you not want to?"

"No!" he said yelling slightly as he stood and took her hands," I'd love to go with you, really."

"Good," she smiled," I hate to think of what may have happened to you if you refused."

"Would it involve a leash, is that why you got the collar for me?"

"Idiot!" she yelled smacking him across the head.

Takato and Henry looked on in amusement, until Terriermon made a critical error; "Rika and Naruto sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-woah!"

"Let me at the little fur ball!" Rika growled as she was held back by Naruto.

"Henry, do something!"

"No way," he laughed," you got yourself into this."

"Momentai Rika, Momentai!"

"Take THIS easy you stupid bunny!" she said kicking as Naruto struggled to restrain her.

"Let's all calm down." Takato insisted," We'll pick up some bread at my families bakery, and then we can head to the park and work on some cards strategy, that is if you'll help us Rika."

Rika calmed down and Naruto released her; "Lead the way; we are a team after all. We need to stop by my place though so I can change out of my school clothes."

"Yeah," Guilmon chimed," let's go!"

"Guilmon I think you are less interested in the team and more in the bread." Henry laughed.

"Team Bread?" Guilmon asked cutely.

"If we have a team name it is certainly not going to be Team Bread." Rika scowled.

"I agree," Naruto said," Team Naruto sounds better."

"Of course you'd think that." Takato laughed.

**~Xutzy~**

The conversation continued from there to Rika's were she changed and until they reached Takato's, at which point Guilmon was made to hide in an alley way until they returned. Upon entering the store they were assaulted with the wonderful and warm sent of fresh bread. A small bell on the front entrance beckoned a woman from the back room; she had short brown hair held up in a cloth on her head, as well as a pink full length apron.

"Welcome to…Oh it's just you Takato."

"Love you too Kaasan." Takato deadpanned.

"Who are your friends," she asked," I've only ever met Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri."

"Oh you're right sorry, this is Henry, that's Naruto, and the girl is Rika." Takato said hurriedly.

"Nice to meet you all," she said receiving two nods from Rika and Naruto, as well as a slight bow from Henry.

"Kaasan do you mind if we grab a few bread rolls," Takato questions," we always have some left over."

The woman gave it some thought before conceding with a nod as four teens dashed past her into the kitchen. Naruto leaned against the wall munching on a small roll as Takato packed some bread into a small bag. Rika stood next to him leaning into his shoulder ever so slightly and absentmindedly picking at a sweet roll, when suddenly Henry called them all over to the small television in the corner where a news broadcast was commencing.

"_It seems in the last few days that people can rest easier in the Shinjuku Ward of Tokyo. Over the last two days many a crime has been halted in its tracks by a man who calls himself "Zorro". Not much is known about him, but police are keeping an eye out, despite the good he is doing vigilantly justice is frowned upon. The only known footage of him is seen here as he fights off two rival gangs that had been a threat to local civilians. Channel 3 news is offering money to anyone who can supply a photo of "Zorro" our contact information is displayed below."_

It was the same video Rika had seen before, Naruto fighting off those gang members, but the woman had said the last two days.

"Naruto," she growled," have you been out playing hero again?"

"That was you," Takato said astonished," wow good job you really helped a lot of people."

"Yeah," Henry said," I may not approve of violence, but some there are some bad people out there. Plus I think I heard that name somewhere before…"

"You guys don't get it," Rika interjected," he is wearing his street clothes as he goes about saving the day, someone could make a connection."

"Your right," Takato said," he needs a secret identity!"

"No," she said taking Naruto's hand in hers with the D-Ark between them," he needs to stop throwing himself in harm's way!"

"_You have been given a second chance; you don't have to be everyone's hero this time." _She thought,_" You can be selfish if you want, no one expects you to die for them."_

"_I know, but when I can't look at someone in need, knowing I can help, and do nothing." _He replied.

"**I'm sorry Rika,"** Kushina sighed**," it's in his blood, he is a Kage by birth, and it's a Kage's duty to protect his village. This is his village now, and its people need his protection as well as yours. Rest assured you are his most precious person, but it is for that very reason that you must understand that this is who he is."**

"_Your right," _Rika sighed_," I just wish there was more I could do for you Naruto."_

"_You do plenty,"_ Naruto laughed_," you give me strength Rika, strength to do all I can; I want you to be safe always. This is my second chance, and I want to spend it by your side, as your friend, your partner, and maybe even more."_

A heavy cough interrupted their thoughts as they found themselves face to face noses nearly touching; "Well it's not in a tree…" Henry muttered.

"What got into you two," Takato asked," you just kind of spaced out then…"

Rika blushed as she inched away from Naruto ever so slightly; "We have a special connection, I can hear his thoughts, and he mine."

"So you were talking?" Takato asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said chuckling," it can be a little awkward when people are watching."

"Cool!" Takato shouted wondering if he and Guilmon could do the same.

"By the way," Henry added," I remembered where I heard that name before, you have to see this."

With that Henry left out the back door, a collective shrug later they were all walking down the road towards the city.

**~Xutzy~**

After dropping the Digimon off at the park with the bread, they found themselves down the street at a small net café. There were a few people on laptops sipping coffee and one or two school kids playing the latest Digimon game. Henry hurried to the front desk and got a computer pass then led the others to his assigned desk.

"What is it we are doing gain?" Naruto questioned.

"Where did you get the name Zorro?" Henry said ignoring his question.

Naruto panicked slightly, it wasn't like he could just say; "It was my ANBU from in my past life where I was an elite assassin."

"I-ah read it in a book somewhere, thought it sounded cool." He lied unconvincingly.

"Right," Henry said as he pulled up a video," check this out."

As the video played out they realized it was the opening to an anime, it featured a young blond male dressed in a white dress shirt under a dark blue vest, with a cummerbund of the same color. He had black boots and gloves, as well as pants held tight with a gold buckle, on his head he wore a black Spanish Gaucho hat and a black cloth mask tied tight around his head. Completing the look was a heavy black cape that reached just behind his calves. As the video played on they saw him wielding a rapier as he fought against various uniformed men of some obvious military, even cutting a large "Z" into one's clothes, which confused them, wasn't he the hero? It showed him with a small boy dressed like him, as well as dancing with a long blond haired woman.

"That was Kaiketsu Zorro," Henry said," it's about this guy named Don Diego de la Vega, he comes back from a long trip to find his homeland is under a military dictatorship. He takes up the identity of Zorro to help defend those who can't defend themselves, and liberate his home."

Naruto looked on eyes wide as he studied Zorro's image a large smile began to spread across his face, Rika caught this.

"No." Rika stated harshly.

"But Rika-chaaaan…" Naruto whined.

"I said no and that is final…"

**~One Hour Later~**

"Do you guys understand the meaning of the word "no"?" Rika questioned as Naruto fanned his cape out theatrically much to the other two boys amusement.

"Common Rika-chan," He laughed," you have to admit it looks good."

Rika did have to admit, he really pulled the look off coming off as an exact replica of the anime character. The clothing made him look mysterious, and that coupled with his normal looks was a potent combination, he did look good.

"**He looks so cute," **Kushina squealed**," take a picture Rika I want to remember this moment."**

"_Sorry, I don't have a camera."_

As Kushina pouted Naruto went back into the dressing room coming back with his selection neatly folded and his normal street clothes back on. He smiled brightly as they went to the counter and Rika used a credit card to pay for the clothes not bothering to try and talk him out of it. They had been searching all day for a store that had what they were looking for and ended up at a high class costume shop on the other side of town. By the time they got back to their neighborhood it was already getting quite dark out, they decided to head by the park to check on Guilmon and Terriermon. When they were six blocks away a stream of data struck ground near the park; "Rika we need to hurry."

"On it," Rika said swiping a card," Digimodify Naruto's Battle Cloak Activate."

Rika jumped onto Naruto's back as his hands went into a cross shaped seal; _"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"_

In a puff of smoke two more Naruto's appeared taking Takato and Henry up in a firemen's carry, much to the two boy's dismay.

"Hey what's the big idea?" Takato complained.

"Just bear with it Takato," Henry said," the sooner we get there the better; it looks like it hit near the park."

Takato paled slightly then nodded as Naruto took to the air, landing nimbly on the roof next to them, then began his run to the park on the rooftops.

**~Xutzy~**

Reaching the park they found the digital field just within the park's main walkway, Naruto let the boys down to enter the park from the ground. Dismissing his clones, he made sure Rika was holding tight earning an exasperated; "Yes."

With that said he leaps high aiming his body for the center of the digital field, as the fog cleared a quick kunai swipe was all that kept him from being caught up in a large spider web. Landing gracefully on the ground he let Rika off as they both heard a yell of; "Guilmon!"

They turned as the fog cleared to show Takato hugging the fading form of Guilmon in his arms, tears falling freely as he called out to his downed partner. The area was covered in spider webs, between two trees on particularly large one was a gigantic spider Digimon, which Rika recognized as Dokugumon. Naruto caught a bright glow coming from Takato's D-Ark as Guilmon form began to float upward and was surrounded by spiraling lengths of red data forming an egg.

"Guilmon Digivolve to, Growlmon!"

The egg burst open with a blast of blazing wind, where once stood the battered form of Guilmon now stood a monstrous Digimon easily three times his size. He looked like a much larger Guilmon with a long Mohawk like mane of white hair, along with two large horns that sat just above his eyes, as well as blade like protrusions from his elbows. He exhaled a large burst of flame into the sky letting out a powerful roar.

"It's about time…" Naruto and Rika murmured in tandem.

"Your okay boy," Takato said whipping away his tears," I knew you'd be okay!"

"I think this spider needs to be stepped on," the newly evolved Growlmon, well, growled," right Tamer?"

"Your right," Takato nodded," squash that bug!"

"Dragon Slash!" Growlmon cried his energy charged arm blades cutting cleanly through a mass of webbing that Dokugumon sent their way.

"Pyro Blaster!"

It had to be at least three times the power of Guilmon's "Pyro Sphere", it incinerated Dokugumon and the spider fell apart to data after letting loose one final screech. The fog receded, but the webs stayed, a testament to the strength of Dokugumon, and what it must have taken to defeat her. Rika and Naruto walk casually to their friends as they congratulated the Digi-dino, Naruto patted him roughly on the nose, while Rika merely said; "Not bad for and overgrown lizard."

**~Xutzy~**

They parted ways at the park leaving Takato to try in vain to de-digivolve Growlmon. Rika and Naruto walked side by side through the gates of their home stopping at the pond just before Rika's bedroom.

"So…"Naruto said nervously," are you serious about this weekend?"

"Don't get too excited," Rika laughed," it's just a weekend outing, it's not like I asked you to marry me, who knows I may just grow to like your charmingly idiotic self."

"Are you sure you haven't already?" Naruto said cheekily.

"If you keep this up I may just change my mind," she chided," just, lets cross that bridge when we come to it, ok?"

"Yeah." Naruto said as he walked down the hall to his bedroom.

"But Rika," he added just as she was about to shut the door," just so you know, I am already on the other side, waiting for you."

"Idiot!" Rika growled as she slammed her door, Naruto's laughter still ringing down the hall.

Rika got undressed and laid down for bed staring at the ceiling with blush and a slight smile; _'Idiot.'_

"**No you!"**

Rika growled would she ever get a good night sleep again?

**~END~**

**I really didn't want to rush their relationship so I am hoping that this is a good start. Also the poll is closed; I notice many of you voted for Weaponzing Naruto, I am sorry to say that I am having trouble making that work. But I have a wonderful idea, kind of a mix between the current choices; it will certainly satisfy those who wanted to see Rika kick some ass, as well as fans of Naruto. Things will get a lot more interesting come the Deva and Digital World Ark. **

**Please R&R your words give me warm fuzzies in my CPU.  
**


	11. Serial Mood Killers!

**For those of you who enjoy the romance in my fic, this chapter is probably for you, it will feature a lot of growth in that area. For those who don't there is a small battle at the end, as well as a debut that may have some of you smiling. Also I chose the movie they watch based on the time period in which I first saw the show. Saturday mornings in the year 2001, so I made that the time setting since I have no Idea of when the series actually takes place. I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, but with finals as well as a few family get-togethers, since my cousins just came back from overseas I have been sorta busy.**

**Fear not I will not abandon my fics, its summer so that means a lot of free time, I can't wait to get back into my writing!**

**Hurrah for my Beta for this chapter Alteris, my original beta Kokuhi is working on his own fic so I am letting him do his thing. Alteris is the beta for my fic "Sweet Release".**

**You should all go read it now…or not, either way.**

**Chapter 11: Serial Mood Killers!**

Rika sighed as she stared out the window, completely ignoring the teacher's lecture on plant reproduction. She fiddled absent-mindedly with her pencil case seemingly deep in thought.

_"Today's the day me and Naruto have our little outing, I'm still not sure it was a good idea."_

**"Your right,"** Kushina sighed, **"it's a great idea!"**

_"Of course you would think so," _Rika replied_ "You wanted this from the start."_

**"I didn't make you ask him,"** Kushina chided, **"I hear your thoughts, you wanted to go with him on this little date."**

_"It's not a date!" _Rika replied heatedly.

**"Let's go over the facts shall we?" **Rika groaned**, "Naruto has feelings for you."**

_"I don't know, I mean he-" _

**"Check!"** Kushina laughed**, "You have feelings for him."**

_"Well I…um…what I mean is_-" she stuttered her cheeks a dusty red.

**"Check!"** Kushina chimed once more**, "You asked him to take you to a movie alone."**

_"Yes, but-"_

**"Check, now where I come from we call that a date, I don't know about you but-"**

_"Stop interrupting me," _Rika yelled in her head_ "It's not a date, dates are for couples, and we are not a couple!"_

**"Yet."**

_"Why you-!" _

It was then that the bell rung and Rika was out the door in a flash, bypassing the other girls as they giggled about weekend plans. Rika had plans for this weekend; she was going to a movie with a good friend.

_"Yes, a good friend."_

**"Whatever helps you sleep at night Rika-chan,"** Kushina giggled.

Rika grumbled all the way home, would she ever have another private thought? She had made it to the gate when she saw her mother; she had a smile on her face as she waved. Rika was happy to see her mother, if not a bit surprised that she came to pick her up from school. She rushed towards her giving her a quick hug still a bit new to such shows of affection. She was happy at the prospect of a short walk home with her mother until she heard those seven words that filled her heart with dread.

"So I hear you have a date."

"It's not a date!"

**"Two to one says it is…"**

**~Xutzy~**

Naruto sighed as he sat in his normal place by the backyard pond, he was nervous. Naruto had never been out with a girl before, sure he chased after Sakura asking for a date. He had no idea what to actually do on one. His life was so hectic, even in his youth there was no room for romance, maybe that's why he chased after Sakura so much. He knew it would never work out anyway, and it got him attention it made people see him. First it was because any girls' parents would inevitably have a problem with him, then it was the fact that he had a bunch of S-ranked criminals after him, and then finally there was the war. Oh, and death, yeah that sure put a damper on your love life.

Here in this world there was still a threat, but as of now it was only the sporadic Digimon appearances. No invading force, no evil dictator, and no psychotic mad man bent on world domination. Just fighting to protect his new home, and before the war ninja managed to find love under such conditions. He knew he had feelings for Rika, maybe not head over heels in love with the girl, but he cared for her, and despite her gruff attitude he was happier when he was around her; is that love?

"What is love…" Naruto muttered to himself as he gazed out over the pond.

"That is a tough one." replied a voice from behind him.

Naruto jumped startled by the sudden intrusion he calmed when he saw the smiling face of Rika's grandmother, but was still red from embarrassment over what she heard.

"Obaa-chan," Naruto yelped, "Don't sneak up on me like that."

The old woman laughed. "Aren't you supposed to be some kind of ninja? Why is it I was able to sneak up on you?"

Naruto's blushed deepened as he turned back to the pond. "My mind was elsewhere; otherwise my awesome ninja skills would have allowed me to sense you a mile away!"

The statement would be true if he was in sage mode, but Naruto couldn't call upon power beyond that of his academy life while in his In-Training form.

"Something on your mind Naruto," the woman questioned, "You looked sad sitting there on that rock wearing such a frown."

Naruto sighed as he let his feet dangle from his small perch kicking the water with his heels. "Rika and I are going to the movies today, just the two of us…"

"That's wonderful to hear," she smiled as she covertly took out the new cell phone her daughter had bought her, "But I don't see why you're so down, don't you want to go?"

"Of course I do," Naruto said quickly, "It's just, that I have never been out with a girl before…"

That surprised the old woman, Naruto was a handsome young fourteen year old, and a gorgeous eighteen year old man. It was then she remembered what he had told them the night he brought Rika home the first time they saw his older form, and he explained his existence in this world. He hadn't told them everything, just enough to get the point across, she had a feeling Rika knew more but she wouldn't push.

"You poor thing," she said as she hugged him, "You were alone through all that…"

Naruto sighed into the embrace. "It's okay Obaa-chan. I wasn't alone, I had all my friends, and in the end, all the world standing at my back helping me move forward. It's just like I said, I fought for everything I had, through blood sweat and tears; I earned the respect of the world itself! Here though, I this is something I can't fight all my strength means nothing, I've never been in this situation before."

The old woman smiled to herself, he may be a man in battle, but he never matured in the way a normal man should. In the ways of love he was still just a boy; a boy needed his father to talk to him about these things. That brought up the thought of who the boy's father was to begin with, he hadn't told them anything about him. She sighed; it seems his father, much like his mother, had died before he could teach Naruto anything about the fairer sex. Then something hit her.

"Naruto," she coughed, "You have heard, the talk, right?"

"Talk," Naruto questioned lightly, "What talk?"

"You know," the old woman said, "Like the birds and the bees."

Naruto straightened and blushed slightly; "Yeah, we covered that when I entered Anbu, I had to take…um…seduction classes."

"Seduction," the old woman questioned, "Wasn't that something that the female ninja would do?"

"Normally yes," Naruto sighed, "But sometimes we would need information from women too, and not all of them swung that way…"

She nodded before realization came over her; "Naruto have you ever…"

"No," Naruto stated matter-of-factly, "I took the classes, but only ever ended up on one mission like that, and even then I kept my…ahem…innocence intact."

"That's good to hear," she laughed, "Can't say I know many men versed in seduction that would have trouble on a small date though."

"Those where just missions, information was the objective," he mutter, "No though, I really care for Rika. I don't know how deep my feelings for her are, but if this were a mission the objective would be Rika's heart, and seduction would be of no use, she isn't that kind of girl."

Mrs. Makino smiled, for a trained killer, Naruto sure was a gentleman. She looked out over the water before taking Naruto by the collar of his vest and dragging him towards the gate.

"Ahhh! Obaa-chan! What gives; where are we going?" Naruto yelped as he tried to gain his footing.

"We are going shopping; the first step for a new date is to get you something new to wear. Six sets of identical clothing does not a wardrobe make, I wish someone would show Rika that."

Somewhere on the other side of town Rena sneezed dropping a few pink tops that Rika promptly kicked across the store. Naruto on the other hand was dragged out the back gate, his legs kicking franticly to gain his bearings.

**~Xutzy~**

Rika sighed as she looked pulled at the hem of her new jacket. She couldn't complain, it was getting cold nearing the end of September. The only other jackets she had was a long high collared beige number, she admitted that she like the way it flowed in the wind, though that was rather childish, the skull marked one which wasn't suited for the situation. It was rather plain as well, and she had to admit she liked this one better. It looked a lot like her normal shirt, turquoise sleeves and white body.

The sleeves were long and sagged slightly over her hands only held back by the elastic like end of the sleeve that was covered by the sleeve itself. There was a small purple heart on the left shoulder of the jacket, and it zipped up rather nicely. Being just loose enough to allow freedom of movement, and just tight enough to show off her budding curves. The material was just thick enough to offer a nice amount of warmth without being overly hot. All in all it was a nice cute and cozy look, a stark contrast to Rika's normal tomboyish looks, without being overly girly.

She also got new pants on her mother's insistence that she didn't want to get cold ankles; cold ankles seriously. Rika relented to buying the new jeans in the ends as her ankles were, regrettably, feeling slightly cold. One would think she could just roll down her pants, but alas she bought them rolled up like that. Her new ones were only longer than her originals still sporting what Naruto would call pointless belts. In the end after all her mother's prodding she just ended up with a fresher take on her old look. It wasn't much, but it was a start, her mother told herself, next stop skirts!

They head through the front gate to their home after two hours of shopping, it was now five thirty and just about time for them to head to the movies. Rika tugged at her sleeves still nervous of what was to come. She didn't want this to ruin what her and Naruto already had, but if she didn't act on her feelings she would never know if it could have worked. With a deep breath she steeled her resolve; they were going to have a good time even if she had to force a smile on the blond knuckleheads face.

Just before Rika reached the door her mother turned her around leaning over slightly looking her straight in her eyes with a bright smile. Rika returned it as her mother gently stroked her head, then with a quick pull removed Rika's hair tie.

"Kaa-san!" She cried in protest, as her mother shoved the item down her shirt.

She wanted to protest, but the look in her mother's eye's told her not to. The older woman leaned over again, running her fingers lightly through Rika's hair moving it this way and that. Eventually she just let it drop, as it fell straight forming a curtain of silky red hair, accented with lighter orange hues.

"You look beautiful sweetie," Rena said tearing up slightly, "You'll knock 'em dead."

Rika blushed lightly at the praise, not used to wearing her hair this way; she didn't like it, it was too girly. The smile on her mother's face, as well as the tears convinced her to leave it for now.

"Kaa-san," she glared, "Don't say that, it's embarrassing."

Rena rook the glare in stride her daughter made no move to muss up her hair, she took that as a sign she cared. Rika didn't want to drop her gruff attitude entirely so why force her, she was happy seeing her daughter look like a girl for once. Now if only she could get her to use some makeup.

A woman can dream…

**~Xutzy~**

Rika entered the family room looking for Naruto when she heard a slight ruckus coming from the other room. She reached the door as a few bangs sounded from within; the door flew open to reveal her disheveled grandmother her hair slightly askew.

" Obaa-san," Rika muttered curiously, "What's going on?"

"Oh I am just helping Naruto prepare for your date; we'll be out in a minute."

"It's not a-" the door slammed, "…date…"

Rika sat on the couch waiting for Naruto to get ready. _"Isn't this a little backwards…"_

**"Well you don't really do makeup, and you don't like to wear anything that would require much decision making. I have no idea what's taking my son though, maybe your grandmother has him trying on clothes."**

_"Most likely," _Rika muttered_, "I wonder what he'll look like…"_

**"Just as handsome as can be, he is my boy after all; he takes after his father though."** Kushina stated**, "His dashing good looks, gorgeous eyes, and wild spiky mane that still manages to be soft a silk…"**

_"Rock hard body…" _Rika sighed then caught herself_, "N-no I didn't mean…I-I!"_

**"Rika-chan," **Kushina teased**, "I didn't know you had it in you, so you like my son's body do you?"**

_"I didn't mean to say that," _she protested_, "It slipped out, you made me!"_

Before Kushina could tease her anymore the door opened, in walked Naruto only a different Naruto. He was wearing a baby blue jacket, the sleeves rolled up to a fourth of his forearm, the collar was medium height protecting his neck from the cold, but he'd need a scarf for the more frigid months. On the front of the jacket was a black fox head with lightly colored red eyes. Underneath the jacket he wore a short sleeved black shirt with a horizontal strip pattern in the same dull red. He wore his normal black cargos as well and his chocker was still securely around his neck, Rika found herself strangely happy about that.

The real difference was his hair, gone was the long wrapped ponytail, he seemed to have gotten it cut. It was noticeably thinner the spikes not standing nearly as high. He kept some of the length his hair falling past his neck and just tickling his back, it was still as wild and spiky as ever. A few more tame strands were neatly on the sides of his face until they flair back into spikes, ruining any semblance of control.

All in all he looked great as he stood stock still gaping at Rika. She looked adorable in her too-big-for-me jacket, as she tugged at her sleeves subconsciously. His eyes were draw to her face her deep violet eyes met his filled with both hope and apprehension. Neither wanted to move, afraid of taking this next step, that was until a voice rang out in Rika's head.

**"By Kami,"** Kushina whispered**, "He looks just like his father! Rika give up, you stand no chance against his boyish good looks, take it from someone who fought valiantly and was defeated, lost forever in his deep blue eyes! There is no defense, only acceptance!"**

_"Calm the hell down,"_ Rika yelled_, "I admit he does look…just amazing…but that doesn't mean I am just going to fall head over heels for the guy!"_

**"You poor deluded fool…"**

_"Shut up."_

"-ika, hey Rika!" Naruto called waving a hand in her face.

"What," she asked, "Sorry I was…distracted…what was it you were saying."

Naruto fidgeted slightly averting his gaze as he scratched his cheek. "I was saying, that I like your hair, it looks…nice."

Rika adopted a light flush as she gave a hurried reply of, "You too."

Rena and Grandma Makino meanwhile, were crouched behind the couch listening in as Rena stifled her giggles the older Makino sighed trying in vain to ignore her.

"We should get moving," Naruto said, "The movie starts soon…"

"Yeah, let's go," Rika replied.

As they exited the gate the failed to notice a trench coat clad Rena being dragged back inside by her mother. Kushina giggled knowing she would be able to see the date in its entirety.

**~Xutzy~**

The walk to the theater was slightly awkward, they both tried to keep a distance from one another, but occasionally their hands would brush against each other and they would pull further away before drifting back. Despite Kushina's prodding Rika was unwilling to take his hand, feeling that it would be even more awkward if he refused it. When they got their Naruto put what Grandma Makino told him to work.

"Rika-chan," he asked, "What would you like to see?"

Rika adopted a thinking pose as Naruto fought the urge not to glomp her. Her head tilted as she placed a hand on her chin, her hair dipped over covering her eye, irritated she batted at it, only to have it fall back down. What happened next left Naruto wishing he had a camera; Rika spent the next few seconds furiously batting at her hair with both hands. She looked as if there was a fly buzzing directly on her nose, and she couldn't get it to go away.

Naruto took both her hands tightly and put them to her sides, as her hair hung limply in her face. He reached up and parted her hair before reaching into his pocket taking out a long strand of white cloth. He pulled Rika's hair back, and with practiced ease had it wrapped back in its normal style with a nice bow that drooped cutely behind her head. Satisfied with his work he looked back at Rika and gave her a bright smile his eyes shining with mirth.

"I am sure your mother loves your hair like that," Naruto laughed, "But I want you to be yourself, you don't have to wear your hair down for me."

**"I told you,"** Kushina cried**, "Boyish charm, no chance, the worst part is he doesn't know he's doing it!"**

"W-who said I did it for you idiot," she growled her cheeks tinted, "I just wanted to try something new alright. So guess what, I don't like it; thanks for the wrap."

Naruto chuckled. "You're welcome? Anyway, what do you want to see?"

~Xutzy~

Thirty minutes later found Naruto and Rika seated in a screening of Jurassic Park III. Naruto sat next to Rika visibly shaken, he had a problem with large reptiles, they always try and eat him, and the last few he met have succeeded. The ones in the movie seem to be doing a good job too. Rika laughed as Naruto cringed as a larger dino gobbled one of the people, for the strongest ninja in his world, he could be a big baby. After a moment of thought she decided to take a chance, reaching over the arm rest, she placed her hand over his as it gripped his knee.

He calmed immediately looking over to her with a warm smile barely visible through the darkness of the theater. His eyes caught the light from the screen, and shown in the dark, eerily captivating she found it hard to focus on the movie. Naruto was in the same predicament lost in her deep violet eyes the movie offering varying degrees of light, making her eyes dance.

After another second, Naruto turned his hand over and gripped Rika's in his own lightly, giving her room to take it back if she wanted to. She didn't, instead wrapping her hand around his tightly as a particularly loud screech from the screen startled her. The rest of the movie went on in relative silence, both absentmindedly grabbing at the popcorn bucket, and making the occasional comment on the silliness of the film.

They exited the theater as Rika explained that Naruto would have to see the first two films which were infinitely better. Their fingers entwined though neither seemed to notice, or if they did they didn't show it. Rika was beginning to think this was the right decision. She had never had so much fun just seeing a movie, and the warmth of Naruto's hand in hers was, in a way, comforting. He just lightened everything up, his smile his laugh, he just brought life into every little thing.

**"Boyish charm…"**

_"Shut up…"_

_"I can here you two you know?"_ Naruto laughed.

Rika blushed looking away as Naruto laughed, the night was getting cold, and the two of them were thankful for their new jackets as they trudged home.

**~Xutzy~**

They stood just by the pond in the backyard. Rika looked up at Naruto who was just a few inches above her. They locked eyes as Rika said; "Tonight was fun…"

"Yeah," Naruto replied, "I wouldn't mind going on another date with you."

"It wasn't a date," Rika corrected looking out towards the water, "Dates are for couples, we aren't a couple."

"Yet," Naruto corrected as she gasped turning back to him, "I'd like to be…if you want…"

"Ah-I don't know," she replied, "What if it doesn't work out?"

Naruto sighed reaching out to her. "I'll always be your friend Rika-chan."

She backed away from him; "How do you know? How do you know I won't hurt you, you don't deserve that, not after-"

"The life I lived before," Naruto supplied grabbing her by the arm, "Would you deny me my chance in this life?"

"No it's just," Rika choked out, "I don't want to lose you; you're my best friend…"

Naruto laughed as he tugged her into an embrace. "You'll never lose me, I am bound to you remember, I'll always be your friend, your partner."

Rika looked up at his her violet eyes shining, "Promise?"

"Promise," he replied.

Rika was captivated by his eyes, his warmth, and the mood that was set under the stares by the clear waters of the pond. She leaned in her eyes half lidded as Naruto moved to meet her, they were so close, she could feel his breath on her lips, his scent, like the forest after a rain her own heart beating rapidly next to his. Just seconds before they solidified their step into this new territory they heard a shrill cry of, "Rika! Naruto! We nee-holy crap!"

Rika was flushed with anger and embarrassment as she stomped over to Takato gripping the front of his shirt and lifting him up on his toes. "What is it you goggle head! So help me, it better be important."

Naruto meanwhile was slightly frightened by this new angry Rika, mentally promising himself never to anger her. Takato, with Henry standing just behind him, presumably for safety purposes should Rika's wrath befall them, explained what had happened saying Guilmon had up and disappeared.

"Did you check all the local bakeries," Naruto inquired.

"No," Takato said, "He didn't get lost, I was right next to him. He just faded bit by bit. It was as if he was being erased by some giant malevolent pencil!"

Naruto sighed, as he and Rika waited to hear the whole story.

~Xutzy~

Rika informed her mother, who was crying for some reason as she clutched her digital camera tightly. Once that was done they were off to wherever it is Takato had lost Guilmon.

"Okay guys," Takato said, "This is where he disappeared."

They continued forward but were halted by a strangled cry of; "Rika-chan!"

They turned to see Naruto on the ground clutching his arm as it seemed to be giving of static bursts of data. He cried out as another wave of pain hit him; Rika rushed forward, along with the others as they shoved him away until the burst ceased. Naruto stood taking shaking breaths as Rika place a comforting arm over his shoulder.

"That hurt like hell," he commented.

"What could have happened," Takato question, "Guilmon just kind of faded, it didn't seem painful at all."

'It's because," Naruto gasped catching his breath, "I am not entirely a Digimon, I am part human."

"You said that before," Henry commented, "What does that mean, all the things you do, it can't be human."

Naruto sighed as he gave them an edited version of his coming to this world his death, his rebirth, and his mission. The two of them were mesmerized.

"So you're some kinda ultra powerful Ninja!" Takato exclaimed.

"That about sums it up, I am part human part Digimon," Naruto said.

"That is," Henry droned, "Hardly believable, but then again we are currently involved in something that until a few weeks ago was a TV show."

They all nodded, things had gotten weird for them, but even so they wouldn't have it any other way. They made great friends and were able to defend their home from the more viscous Digimon. They had yet to encounter a coherent one that didn't want to hurt them our barrel through the city.

"Apparently," Naruto said, "It's trying to take the Digimon part out; problem is that part is connected to my chakra pathways. They take the data, my chakra goes with it, my body has adapted and I can't survive without it. While in training I only have enough for my normal body functions, take that, and I die."

They all nodded gravely as they realized the gravity of the situation as Rika said, "You'll have to stay here, its okay I'll be fine."

"I know you will be," Naruto smiled, "After all, you're surrounded by your comrades, and together you won't fail."

"We should get going to look for Guilmon," Henry said, "We should go towards the maintenance tunnel, Terriermon you should head back to the park."

"Fine, fine," the bunny said, "See ya soon! I hope."

"Let's go get Guilmon!" chanted Takato as he march towards the tunnel.

"I'll be right after you guys just give me a moment."

She knelt down beside Naruto as he looked up with a smile. "I'll be okay Rika-chan, you need to take care of this, your friends need you."

"I know," she said before looking away slightly, "It's just…"

"It's just what," Naruto inquired.

Rika leaned forward and swiftly planted a light kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back," she whispered, "So stay close."

"Uh-huh." Naruto said, slightly dazed from the sudden show of affection.

With a devious smirk and a light blush Rika rushed off, happy with the reaction she could garner so easily from the seasoned shinobi.

**~Xutzy~**

Naruto wondered the park for a while, figuring he could kill time until the others were done with their rescue mission. He was near the playground when he noticed it, a presence following though the trees it was fast and very nimble. The figure barely made a sound as it flew through the surrounding trees before perching just twelve yards away from him. He continued forward as the figure inched along.

He was starting to get annoyed when a female voice rang out, "It is you…"

"Pardon," Naruto called to no one, "Who do you think I am?"

In the shadows of the trees he saw two deep blue eyes blinking back at him. The figure emerged from the darkness slightly startling him, for all intents and purposes it was a fox. A very humanoid fox; she was tall, nearly a head taller than him. She had yellow fur, except for along her stomach, and wrapped around her neck like a furry white boa. White also tipped her long golden tail as well as her feet and hands which were both tipped with purple claws. There were two purple commas like marks swirling about each other on her kneecaps; it vaguely reminded him of the Sharingan. Her head was that of a fox, only slightly lengthened and narrowed into a triangular muzzle her pointed ears stood erect, there were purple lightning bolt like purple markings under her eyes. On her arms leading up to her shoulders were to royal purple cloth bracers with yin-yang symbol.

"You took away my chance," she growled, "I was at the door that day; I nearly made it when you showed up, I should be the one here not you!"

With that she charged sending a downward swipe Naruto's way, he spun to the side rolling along her shoulder and shoved her from behind, gaining some distance.

"You are here," Naruto yelled, "And you seem to be the most collected of the Digimon I have seen. Why are you attacking me?"

The fox Digimon stared him down flexing her claws, "I will destroy you, and when I load your data I will be that girl's partner, as I should have been."

She then launched forward with a flurry of swipes trying to deal some quick damage, but even at academy level Naruto's reflexes were well above that of a normal human. He nimbly avoided her strikes as the vixen wore herself down. She broke off jumping back as she panted lightly.

"That won't work," Naruto spoke, "I am Rika's partner, her only one. I bet there is someone out there for you if you look!"

The vixen pondered this for a moment before spreading her arms wide as what seemed to be shards of crystal floated before her only to be launched at Naruto with a cry of; "Diamond Storm!"

The attack hit directly at Naruto's feet kicking up a dust and rock; Naruto shielded his eyes. Once the dust settled the Digimon was gone leaving Naruto to wonder why she ran off.

**~Xutzy~**

Rika sighed as she sat on her bed, it had been a long night Naruto had told her about the encounter and using her cards she found the culprit, Renamon. The rookie level Digimon had believed that by destroying Naruto she would become Rika's partner.

_"Yeah right,"_ Rika clenched her fist_, "I'd delete her…"_

**"That's my girl."**

For once Rika didn't mind the comment. It had been a long night, but they got the dino back and learned that their D-Ark's could do some crazy things. Rika had resolved to try and uncover the secrets of the strange device; it could be useful. She sat next to Naruto on the floor looking over her cards, and trying a few as she fiddled with her D-Ark. So far they had only found a clock, and the compass, but Rika was beginning to understand the interface. After a few minutes the D-Ark lit up a shining blue, Rika fumbled with it trying to figure out what she had done, she had just clicked the 'security' function. She pressed the center button and nearly dropped it when a long string of blue data launched forth wrapping around Naruto's arm.

"What is this thing?" Rika questioned.

"Rika," Naruto said, "I-I can't move!"

Rika looked down at the stream of data attached to Naruto, it was long and wrapped about him like a whip in those adventure movies. She gave it an experimental tug and was shocked as Naruto was jerked into her with relative ease, she was barreled over in surprise her D-Ark leaving her grip as she found herself straddled by Naruto. His hair fell into her face tickling her nose, until he looked up their eyes met once more and the emotions from the pond before came roaring back. Naruto leaned forward in anticipation, once again looking to make that final connection.

"Oh my," came a sweet voice from the door, "I had no idea you had that kind of relationship already, I should prepare an extra room for all my grandchildren."

Rika burst forward face red sending Naruto sprawling on the floor. "Kaa-san, it's not what you think, he fell! Fell!"

"I believe you Rika," she said in a voice that said she sure as hell didn't, "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

Rika chased after her mother yelling out that he had just fallen, and she could not start picking out names for the children.

Naruto just chuckled from his position on the ground. "Things just got interesting…"

**~End~**

**Read, Review and such, it makes me happy!**

**So, this is how I am going to work in Renamon, the next few chapters will be glancing over few minor battles to get to the main plot, as well as getting through a little original story arc of my own.**


	12. Idle Threats

**I am sorry for the delay; I got caught up in summer classes and the like. As well as my eighteenth birthday so I am sorry I couldn't get around to finishing this chapter. I have three stories running and will update them in turn. So if you are a reader of one of my other fics, be on the lookout for the next chapter of "Sweet Release."**

**If you aren't…well you should be…**

**Anyway, please enjoy this next chapter!**

**A big thanks to my Beta for this chapter Alteris, he has done a great job for me, and I encourage you to check out a few of his stories!**

**And a special thanks to a reader by the name of Rubius, who made a sweet bit of art in dedication to my fic, you can find the URL profile.**

**On a side note, if anyone knows how to embed links on FF please let me know, I can't seem to get how to do it. X3**

**Chapter 12: Idle Threats**

The afternoon following their date Naruto and Rika were feeling slightly awkward. They were sure they were beyond the bounds of mere friendship, but neither seemed to want to make a move. They sat outside on the porch, side by side yet still a good few inches apart. Rika was absentmindedly cracking her "Data Whip" as they had decided to call it. With each swing Naruto inwardly cringed, the thing hurt, they had found that it pull off of his energy to work. When it was used against him it made a connection taking all his power and holding it in the D-Ark. With all his energy in the device, he was left a weak body unable to move and easily manipulated. They assumed it was meant for use if the Tamer had a very aggressive or unruly Digimon.

Rika had since then found other uses for it; it seemed to respond to her will, alternating between wrapping and whipping. When they had tested it on a tree it left a nice sized gash in the bark, and Rika found she could use it to wrap around the branch and swing.

"This thing fits your whole Zorro persona…" she commented as she flicked it.

"Really now," Naruto laughed, "Maybe we can get you an outfit too, then you can be my sidekick 'Vixen'"

"Sidekick," Rika growled, "Like I would be your-I would never even wear it to begin with!"

"Oh come on," Naruto teased, "Black leather, as many belts as you want!"

"I told you I don't want any more belts, and they are not unnecessary!"

"Oh yeah," Naruto snorted, "Because your pants are in danger of falling off at the thigh…"

"You dunce…" she sighed.

They fell into silence again, staring out over the water Rika still giving the Data Whip a crack every few seconds. Eventually she became annoyed with the silence and the awkward feeling of it all. With a crack of her whip she pushed off the porch and toward the gate.

"C'mon, we're going to the park."

"Decided that all on your own did you?" Naruto said resting his weight on his arms in a reclined position.

"Yes, now either you go," she cracks the whip, "or I make you."

Naruto gulped; "Yes Ma'am."

**~Xutzy~**

A change of scenery did not have the effect that Rika had hoped for. Instead they were just feeling very awkward in a park, she didn't know if this was an improvement. Naruto was staring absentmindedly up at the sunlight that filtered through the trees, both had on their new sweaters as there was a slight chill in the air.

They were getting nowhere with this, the night before had them on an emotional high, everything was coming easy. The atmosphere was great; the 'date' went perfect it was the end that went horribly. After being interrupted, twice, neither knew how to go about recognizing their changed situation. After another good thirty minutes Rika had had enough, she sighed exasperatingly.

"I don't know what to do…" she said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean," she sighed, "About 'us'. What are we now, after last night?"

"I don't know," Naruto replied shyly, "I've never done this before…"

Rika took a seat at a nearby bench, Naruto plopping down beside her.

"Me neither…" she said.

They both fell into silence again, listening to the sounds of the birds in the trees, and the occasional passerby. After a while Naruto place an arm around her shoulder pulling her in a bit closer. She tensed at first then relaxed against him her head at his shoulder.

"I guess, we don't have to do anything Rika-chan, I enjoy spending time with you."

Rika blushed, "Me too, Naruto…"

"So are we a couple now?"

"I guess…but couples do, you know couple things…"

"Oh, like?" he questioned.

"Like…" she sighed, "Going on dates, and holding hands, and…kissing."

Naruto felt his cheeks heat up, he laughed lightly averting his gaze.

"So do you want to?" he asked.

"What, do those things?" he nodded, "Haven't we already?"

Naruto thought for a moment and realized that, yes, they had.

"All but one," Rika added as she looked up at him from her position on his shoulder.

Naruto's eyes darted about the trees; he looked this way and that scoping the tree line.

"What are you doing…?" Rika asked confused.

"Making sure that Takato and your Mother are not nearby…" he said smiling down at her.

"Why?" she asked her head tilting ever so slightly.

Naruto chuckled she looked cute like that, "'Cause I think I want to kiss you…"

Rika blushed slightly, "You do, well who says I'll let you?"

Naruto laughed again, taking her chin in his hand tilting her head up, "I won't take no for an answer."

"Idiot…" Rika said.

She leaned forward her eyes half lidded, Naruto moved to close the distance when he felt a sharp pain in his neck.

"The hell." He said as he pulled what looked like a small dart from his neck.

From the surrounding trees burst a dozen men in black suits, Naruto cursed himself; he had been so absorbed in the moment that he had neglected his surroundings. He tried to move finding himself weak and sluggish, they were advancing and Naruto tried to throw a punch only succeeding in losing all balance. He fell to the ground as the men passed him, to his horror he was not the target, and they surrounded Rika. She fought hard against them smacking to in the face with the Data Whip sending them sprawling. The device was ripped from her grasp as she tried desperately to keep them away. It was all for naught as she was quickly subdued and cuffed, duct tape placed over her mouth.

"You bastards, let her go!" Naruto yelled as one shouldered her roughly.

That's when he heard it, a high clacking noise, with all his remaining strength he rolled over finding the smirking form of Mitsuo Yamaki.

"Yamaki," he growled," I don't make idle threats!"

Yamaki chuckled as Naruto's vision began to fail him; "I gave you a choice, now we have to do this the hard way."

He tossed a business card at the boy's feet, and began to walk off. Naruto cursed his own weakness, he cursed Yamaki, and he cursed whatever god sought to make his life here so difficult.

"Give us a call when you are ready to talk business, until then we will take good care of Rika."

As the light faded from the world Naruto yelled out into the sky one last curse upon the man who had just had the gall to steal his precious person, "Yamaki!"

"Yamaki," said a young red haired woman in a white suit, "I don't feel right about this, you can't seriously be thinking of hurting the girl."

"Riley," Yamaki said, "Some sacrifices must be made for the greater good…"

"You mean like kidnapping a young girl from the park to control a boy who is more powerful than you would like him to be?" Riley yelled.

"It's not your place to act this way," Yamaki growled, "Just do your job Riley."

Riley looked genuinely hurt, tears stinging at her eyes she gave a curt nod before heading to the park exit and the waiting car. A black van pulled up and Rika was placed in the back, she struggled against her binds, yelling muffled obscenities all the way.

**~Xutzy~**

"I think he's coming to…"

Naruto groaned as he felt himself coming back to reality, his vision was coming in fuzzy bursts, with seldom bouts of clarity. Eventually he was able to make out the forms of Takato and Henry, who had Terriermon on his shoulder. He reached up as they both took his arms and helped him to an upright position. He was a bit shaky at first, but he was quickly regaining his equilibrium. He noted with disdain that it was nearing sundown, he had been out for a while.

"What happened man," Takato said, "Where is Rika?"

"Rika," Naruto growled, "They took her, the bastards!"

"Who took her?" Henry asked

Naruto reigned in his anger as he went into an explanation of what happened a few days prior. The boys were surprised, but surprisingly Henry found himself angry with Naruto.

"You didn't think maybe we should know about this?" he said, "A group of people out there looking to get rid of Digimon, and we are only now just hearing about it."

Naruto grimaced he was regretting his decision on not telling them, Henry was right they should have known.

"I felt that my initial threat would have sufficed…" he sighed.

"Not a man like that," Takato said, "How you described him, it reminds me of this businessman who tried to buy out my parents' store. He was relentless nearly driving us out of business until he was caught releasing rats into our basement."

Henry nodded, "People like that don't know their limits, what he's doing is wrong we should call the authorities."

"No." Naruto said as he pulled a kunai from his jacket, "I warned that man what would happen if he threatened Rika."

Naruto's eyes shone with rage as he gripped his kunai, his aura was oppressive, unconsciously leaking a bit of killing intent.

"You can't be serious," Henry stated, "I thought this was your second chance, are you just going to become a killer again?"

"That bastard overstepped his bounds!" Naruto yelled, "He needs to be taught a lesson, I have to save Rika!"

"You can do that without killing!" Henry exclaimed surprisingly composed even with the killing intent leaking off of Naruto.

"You don't need any more sin weighing down your soul; we can save Rika without killing!"

Naruto visibly calmed his grip slackening as his eyes grew dull. He mentally chastised himself for nearly making such a mistake. This wasn't his world, he couldn't just kill someone. On top of that he didn't ever want his friends to view him as some killer. In his world being a shinobi was an honorable station in the eyes of your village, and it was commonplace for people to die over petty manners such as honor. Here, he would be a murderer plain and simple, even if it was for the right reasons killing was wrong. It tarnished the soul if done for the wrong reason; killing in anger was not something Naruto wanted to do.

"Thank you," Naruto said, "I had lost myself for a moment."

"Its okay," Henry said as he presented a card to Naruto, "We found this on the ground over there."

Naruto looked the card over; it was a simple white business card that read "Hypnos" in plain script. On the back was a phone number, and Yamaki's fatal error, an address.

"We'll come with you," Takato said, "We can save her together."

Naruto shook his head. "This requires a special touch, I believe it is time that Anbu Capitan Zorro made a comeback."

"Anbu?" Henry questioned.

"In my past life I was a member of my villages' special forces the Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai," Naruto stated, "I was an assassin, an expert in torture and killing."

Noticing the shocked look on the two boys faces Naruto hastily continued.

"Before that though, I was the villages Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja, pranks are my specialty, Hypnos will rue the day they did this!"

"Anything we can do to help?" Takato asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Help me find a gag shop, the crueler the joke the better."

Takato grinned devilishly, a look that did not seem right on the normally naïve and cheery boy. He laughed as he motioned for them to follow him. Before they made their way from the park Naruto addressed Henry one last time.

"I won't kill him," he stated, "But Yamaki will pay…"

"I knew you would say something like that." he sighed as he continued his way down the path after Takato.

Henry looked to Naruto over his shoulder, giving him a smile he felt was best suited for the face of his old friend Sai.

"Give him a swift kick to the junk from me," the boy said, "No one messes with my friends…"

Naruto chuckled to himself as they exited the park; these kids had a dark side. He sighed heavily as he looked to the setting sun.

"_We are all bound by the same rules, they won't hurt her."_ he thought_, "Hold on Rika; I'm coming for you."_

**~Xutzy~**

Night had fallen over the city, blanketing it in a field of shadow. The city was too lively to ever be truly dark, but the ever present shadows among the alleyways looked particularly foreboding on such a cloudy night. It was in these shadowy places were one might come face to face with the most unsavory of characters, and here were we find three young men plotting the downfall of the individuals in the building adjacent to their little alleyway.

"We have no idea where they are holding her." Henry stated as he leaned against the wall Terriermon on his head.

Takato nodded in agreement from his seat atop Guilmon; "It's a big building, not to mention it probably has a lot of underground space."

"I'll find her," Naruto stated, "We share a bond unlike yours with your partners, I can feel her…"

He looked over to the building determination etched on his whiskered face, he had broken into the Hokage tower with nary but kunai and some ninja wire; this would be cake. He turned back to the other two in the alley.

"Are you ready to try what I asked?" Naruto said.

"I am not sure it will work, but I guess it would be best that you are ready for any eventuality." Henry stated.

"Yeah," Takato added, "Don't want you getting shot or anything like that, ready Guilmon?"

"Will it hurt?" the childish dino asked.

"No," Naruto said from experience, "Though I am guessing you will be hungry afterwards."

"Let's do this thing already!" Terriermon said in his normal exuberant voice.

Naruto placed a hand on both of them as they began to glow; data began to flicker about their forms before it began to seep up towards Naruto. With the normal flare and wind, Naruto stood in his battle cloak ready for action. He inspected himself before reaching for a scroll and with a quick application of blood, which had the other two flinching as he bit his thumb, a black wrapped bundle now sat in his arms.

Takato and Henry both held a small creature in their hands, Takatos looked to be a small ref ball with a black tail and dragon wing ears. Henry held in his hands what looked to be a small ghost like creature, it was white with a large head and a single horn, and it stood on a white body that fanned out like a sheet. They were Gigimon, and Gummymon the In-Training forms of Guilmon and Terriermon respectively.

Naruto took the time they spent inspecting their partners to slip away down the alley and around a corner. He opened up his newly unsealed bundle, allowing a soft smile to grace his face. He looked over the porcelain mask that sat atop the bundle of clothes; it had red ink lining the eyes reminiscent of his sage mode, and three red whisker marks on each cheek. It also had pointed fox-ish ears at the top and where his mouth would be was a fanged smile in red sitting upon a slightly elongated foxy muzzle.

He looked over the rest of the items in the bundle nodding to himself as he found them to be adjusted to his current size. He quickly discarded his current clothing and changed, leaving the mask to be put on later and keeping his belt of scrolls. He came back around the corner to find a confused Takato and Henry looking about the alley, clearing his throat to gain their attention he couldn't help but smirk at the look of awe on their faces.

Naruto stood in his full Anbu attire his mask at his hip. He had on his white chest armor which looked something like a tank top, it was heavily reinforced with lightweight yet durable cloth and a layer of seal enhanced chainmail. He wore black shinobi pants wrapped at the bottom and tucked into a set of black boots, and on his thigh was a grey kunai pouch his scroll belt still in its normal place. His arms were adorned with standard issue Anbu bracers and nearly shoulder length black gloves. On his left shoulder proudly displayed was a spiral shaped tattoo, a symbol of his status as a member of the Anbu.

Takato had stars in his eyes at how cool the look was. "You look like a real ninja now!"

"Yeah," Henry commented, "Kinda a mix between the traditional and modern, but it feels like its missing something…"

"Missing something…" Naruto thought aloud before snapping his fingers.

He pulled out another scroll from his belt applying blood and chakra to the seal there. In a puff of smoke he held in his hand a strangely circular sheath to what seemed to be a small dagger. It was attached to a harness that looked as if it went on the back. Naruto donned it and it was found to cross over his chest and back, the blade and sheath resting on the small of his back. He drew it and in a mesmerizing display it left a trail of white light in its path, like a streak of curved moonlight. Naruto held it in front of him it looked to be a very small katana, the blade was single edged and had no cross guard while the handle was a very simple black. The blade, though, was shined glowing silver, which reflected even the dim light of the moon behind the cloudy night sky.

"It's beautiful…" Henry said.

Naruto nodded, "A gift, from my father…"

_~Flashback~_

_Naruto knelt by a small cot in a medic tent, the sounds of battle all around him yet his focus was on the person that lay before him. His sensei was dying having taken a fatal blow to the chest by a lighting jutsu, it was all Sakura could do to keep him alive long enough to say his goodbyes._

"_I had always hoped my students would never see war…" the man coughed his face now unmasked._

_The thrill of finally seeing their sensei's face was lost due to the circumstances. Sakura kept her hand as steady as possible over his damaged chest, fighting to keep him alive through her tears. As Naruto gripped the older man's hand tightly, not wanting to lose the person who was like a father to him._

"_I'm sorry, I wish there was more I could have done," Kakashi said "For you, for Sasuke…"_

_Naruto and Sakura nodded, their teammate had died a hero's death, combating Madara eye to eye, long enough to find a weakness. With his dying breath he told them how to kill the madman, and begged for forgiveness, which he was given._

"_Sakura," Kakashi said, "You've grown so much from that little fangirl on the academy roof; you are now a beautiful young woman and a kunoichi without equal. It was my honor and privilege to teach you, even if I did not teach you much." _

"_You taught me the most important lesson of all sensei," Sakura said as she kissed his bloodied cheek, "I'll never forget you."_

_Kakashi gave her his patented eye smile against the pain, even though the tears were still in his eyes, they were not tears of pain. He turned to Naruto his eyes lacking focus as his body fought a losing battle. He could see the image of his sensei, placing a hand on his son's shoulder sending him a bright smile and mouthing: "Go on."_

"_Naruto…" Kakashi continued as the boy look up two sets of teary eyes meeting, "You have grown so much from the little boy I once knew. You have surpassed us all, Jiraiya, Minato-Sensei, and me. If I ever have a single regret in life it's not adopting you from the orphanage all those years ago."_

_Naruto's breath caught in his throat as he stared into the tear stained eyes of his dying sensei._

"_You would have become a wonderful man Naruto," Kakashi choked, "Any father would be proud to call you son. I have one final gift for you, my father gave it to me and his father to him, I broke it but it has been re-forged."_

_Kakashi forced his mangled form to reach across the cot to his pouch on the ground, gripping a scroll in his hand. He sat up ignoring Sakura's protest as the girl opted to hug her sensei close to her chest sitting behind him as she cried into his back. Kakashi took Naruto's hand and placed the scroll there forcing it closed and holding it tight, he smiled. _

"_I want you to have it," he said, "You are the closest I will ever come to having a son of my own."_

_Naruto nodded through his tears as the sounds of battle intensified, he looked into the face of his sensei. A man he had always wanted to be, someone he had once thought untouchable was dying before his eyes. He took the scroll in hand and stood as Kakashi stared up at him. He smiled once more through his tears clutching the scroll which he held to his chest._

"_I'll take care of it," he said, "And one day, I'll give it to my son, Tou-san."_

_Kakashi adopted a shocked look before his face fell into a relaxed smile, he settled back into the cot Sakura holding his hand. Kakashi the Copy Ninja closed his eyes for the last time, knowing his son would carry his strength and the strength of all those who inherited the will of fire._

_~Flashback End~_

Naruto placed the blade back into its sheath leaving another white trail in its wake.

"The Hakkō Chakura To," Naruto stated, "It is a famous blade in my world, though its fame was not earned by me, that however is a story for another time."

Takato handed Naruto a gray shoulder bad which he inspected before grinning. Takato knew his stuff; he even remembered the orange spray paint. He placed it over his shoulder; careful to make sure it did not obstruct his ability to draw his blade, and then reached for his mask. What many didn't know was that Anbu masks had special seals in them that made them akin to a two way mirror. He could see through it like it was nothing, while others could only see his eyes. The effect was intimidating, he looked ready for battle, and Henry knew now that he wasn't kidding when he said he was an assassin.

Naruto closed his eyes and focused he could feel Rika nearby due to their connection. He needed only find where in the building she was. After a moment he felt it, a steady beating next to his heart, he could feel her.

"She is below," he stated, "You were right Takato it seems they have some sort of basement facility."

"How are you going to get to her?" Takato asked.

"Easy," he replied with a vicious unseen smirk," I'm gonna work my way down."

**~Xutzy~**

Naruto chuckled to himself as he made his way down and elevator shaft that led to the basement level. He had forgotten how great a well done prank could be, the joys of youth faded with his shinobi career, but now he could let loose. The people of Hypnos were in for a rude awakening when they all came to work tomorrow. He shook himself of his mirth as he focused on the task at hand. He reached the bottom where the elevator sat and shimmied into a ventilation shaft thankful for his now shorter form. He found an opening and looked down a good two stories into what looked to be a large lab of some sort. A few men in white lab coats scrambled about checking monitors and calling out numbers. In the middle of it all stood Yamaki, his ever present lighter clicking away in his hand.

"What is this place?" came a gravely female voice, "Let me out I don't want to go back!"

Naruto looked in the room was large and at the bottom was a large hole it was glowing a faint gold and it seemed to be the source of the yelling. It looked to be a lizard like Digimon, it was suspended there somehow. Overtop that was a large catwalk full of machines and running cables, as well as numerous lab people running about.

"Sir," said one, "We are ready to initiate a data scan, but the creature may not survive."

Yamaki who was looking down at the creature scoffed, "You say that as if I should care, it's not like that thing down there is flesh and blood you know."

"Excuse me sir," the man stammered, "It has a real body, it's a life form it-"

"A worm is more of a life form than this thing," Yamaki growled, "They're just packets of data, zeroes and ones. Their ability to appear in our world is a fluke but our monstrous friend here is not without its use. By analyzing its data we can learn how Digimon are created, and how they can be destroyed. Proceed with the scan I want full power."

"Yes sir." he said solemnly as he turned a dial.

"No!" yelled a familiar voice, "You'll kill it, it's not just data you creep!"

Naruto looked over to see Rika shackled to a side rail, she was fighting her binds. She had this maddening look in her eye so fierce, so powerful in Naruto's eyes it made her look beautiful. She had really made a turnaround from before; he couldn't help but marvel at the girl she had become. Naruto watched as the lights below began to shine red and the Digimon in the tunnel cried out in pain.

"Agh! No let me out of here!" it cried.

"Its particles are dissipating." stated one of the scientists.

"Don't stop until we have all of its data, we are just steps away from our ultimate goal." Yamaki replied.

"Stop, you're killing it, you can't just strip it of its data like that!" Rika yelled.

"I can do just as I please," Yamaki said, "This filth is infecting our world, and we can't have these things wandering about free."

A cry broke through the conversation deep and pained, it was a cry of death.

"It's gone." spoke one of the scientists as the red glow died down, "It's data hasn't disappeared though, just the body."

Naruto and Rika smiled at that, they could destroy their bodies, but just like the others they would live on.

"Should I save the data?" asked the man.

"I don't see the point," Yamaki said, "We got all the information we needed from the scanning procedure, eliminate anything that's left."

"Sir?" the man asked shocked.

"You can't do that!" Rika yelled drawing the attention of the scientists and Yamaki, "If you get rid of that data you'll kill it!"

"That's just what I want." Yamaki said sinisterly as he fished something out of his pocket.

It was Rika's D-Ark, he twirled it about on his finger lazily before tossing it into the air, Rika watched in fear knowing what the device represented. Yamaki caught it noting the girls longing gaze he chuckled darkly.

"We'll take this little trinket apart piece by piece; maybe it can show us how to get rid of these pests."

Rika growled her eyes shining with anger; he was threatening the very heart of her best friend the boy she cared for. Yamaki just laughed before addressing the scientist, "What are you waiting for? Get on with it."

The man nodded, he was about to continue when the machine was struck with a kunai. The man fell back in shock; meanwhile another kunai cut the chain of the cuffs holding Rika. The newly released girl headed straight for the startled Yamaki, rearing a leg back and nailing him right in the jewels. He folded in on himself as she grabbed her D-Ark giving him a quick kick to the ribs for good measure.

"That one's for Henry!" laughed an amused voice from the shadows.

Naruto dropped in from the ceiling startling the scientists as they charged away from the dangerous looking man. As the brains scrambled out the brawn stepped in, many suited men came in guns once more trained on Naruto, he took a deep breath. They opened fire, but he was already on the move. He landed on the first ones shoulders, using him as a spring board while at the same time cutting the muzzle of his gun. The men had no idea what to do as Naruto flashed from one place to the next silvery white streaks still hung in the air like some sort of deadly neon light show.

Rika looked on mesmerized by the grace with which he dealt punishment to his enemies. She was thankful that he wasn't killing anyone, but could only marvel at the beauty with which he could kill. It was like a dance, a shining dance of death, so dangerous and free. He looked so powerful, he looked so…

"_Hot…"_

"_My baby made Anbu!" _Kushina chimed_, "I'm so proud look at him go!"_

Naruto sighed; these people were weak. The guards ran as soon as they lost their weapons, apparently they lacked the testicular fortitude to fight without them. As the last of them ran he watched the red particles of date float away into the ceiling disappearing. He turned his attention on Yamaki, his eyes set glacial blue as he advanced on the man who was still on his knees.

"Do you like the souvenir I left you before?" he said resting his blade below the man's chin, indicating the scar there.

"I told you that if you harmed Rika your blood would spill, did I not Yamaki."

Yamaki gulped, this boy had dispatched several armed guards and now held his life in his hand. He had made a grave miscalculation in taking Rika. He realized this now but was it too late to save his life. He thought back to earlier that day, how he had treated Riley, she was right he just wished he could apologize to her.

"Naruto," Rika said, "You aren't going to kill him are you?"

"Of course not." he said lifting Yamaki's spirit, he felt the blade removed from his neck and was going to speak when a fist found his face.

"You made a grave mistake," Naruto said, "And they have consequences, hopefully you will learn your lesson this time. These creatures you so hate, are more than just data they have a life and a world all their own. For whatever reason they come here, it is not your place to utterly destroy them as you plan to. When their bodies disappear they are reborn in their world, hopefully as better beings than they were before."

He sent a fist flying into the man's gut sending his shades to the ground as he doubled over in pain. He followed it up with a leg sweep that left him sprawling on the floor, from there he followed with a heel drop to his damaged stomach.

"They come here for something," Naruto stated, "And one of the first that give even a little information on their reason here, you destroy. For someone who seeks to rid the worlds of Digimon, you are needlessly cruel and reject readily available options in favor of your own selfish power trips."

Yamaki spit blood from his mouth as he lay there utterly broken, until he heard a voice from the elevator door.

"Yamaki!" Riley yelled as she ran to his fallen form.

"I'm okay Riley…" he choked out.

Riley rounded on Naruto intent on telling him off when Yamaki spoke again, "You are just a naïve child, I know what must be done, I will rid the world of this filth."

Naruto chuckled, "Rika we need to leave, I've no time to waste on a pretentious man such as this."

Rika nodded jumping on his back as he leap up drawing his blade and cutting a hole into the elevator shaft before making his way out though it. As they flew up the elevator shaft Rika held tight to him unabashed as she snuggled into his back happy to be reunited with him after the whole ordeal.

Once out of the building Naruto made his way across the rooftops, sending a wave to Takato and Henry who waved back happily knowing Rika was safe. He would inform them of all that had happened later, for now it was nearly midnight, meaning curfew meaning that he had to get Rika home or explain her kidnapping. He sighed as they made their way back, happy to have Rika back.

They landed in the backyard again Naruto set her down and not a second later he was caught up in a tight hug. He sighed happily once more, basking in the warmth of her embrace hoping to never let go. Her touch ignited something he had never felt before, or maybe never had time to.

Rika sighed as she felt his strong arms wrap around her, she never thought she would ever find herself in this situation. She had always thought that all she needed was herself; then Naruto came along and she can't help but want to be near him. He brought out a side of her she never knew, a side that wanted to be held and protected that looked to him when things went bad. In her heart she knew he would come for her and when he did she was beside herself with joy. The way he fought, the grace with which he dispatched Yamaki's thugs, all in order to save her; it made her feel so loved.

She looked into his eyes through the mask two deep blue pools full of compassion. She slid his mask to the side blushing at the soft smile he sent her as she ran a hand across his cheek. Naruto took her hand in his nuzzling into it slightly, enjoying her warmth on his face his other hand still held tight at her waist. She, conversely, was enjoying the contrasting smoothness and roughness of his skin and whiskers. She smiled at him, a smile that set her face alight, her violet eyes shining as Naruto fought to catch his taken breath.

He gulped slightly as he pulled her closer feeling their bodies meld together; her filling a spot by his side he didn't know was empty. He placed her hand to the side taking her chin lightly before leaning in not allowing this chance to pass as the others had. He captured her in a kiss, her soft lips enticing him. As she began to reciprocate, deepening the kiss by wrappings her arms about his neck. It could have been seconds, hours, days but they to eventually separated, their eyes meeting half lidded in the afterglow of their first kiss.

"That," Rika sighed, "Was nice…"

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Nice…"

They stood there in each other's embrace for the longest time, eyes locked; neither wanting to leave the others side. Rika yawned, showing her fatigue. It had been quite the day. Naruto smiled as he led her to her room. Before she headed through the door she gave him one last hug. When she turned to leave Naruto caught her arm and twisted her about. Before she knew it his lips had met hers again only for a second, a chaste kiss but it still left her heart a flutter.

"Goodnight, Rika-chan…" he whispered.

"Goodnight, Naruto-kun…" she replied.

Rika headed into her bedroom, red faced as Naruto headed to his room a contented smile on his face. Rika fell into her bed wearing a bright smile and a slight blush; she could honestly admit she was falling for her best friend.

"_Boyish charm…" _Kushina sighed.

"Tell me about it…" Rika smiled.

**~End~**

**The next chapter will detail all the nasty little things Naruto did to Hypnos on his way through the building. I really enjoyed writing this chapter as well as those leading up to it, I am a romantic at heart and these kinds of chapter really make me smile. I know some people may be bothered by all the mushiness, but one of the genres listed is romance. I don't plan on having any pairing in my story existing just for the sake of: "Oh, he's with her…"**

**I really enjoy romantic elements of most stories, and my story will have quite a bit of focus on this.**

**I also loved the scene with Kakashi so tell me what you think of it, I had a hard time writing it as it was sad for me.**

_Yeah, please tell us what you thought of the chapter! I have just as much fun reading the story as I do being the beta! Any bit of input you give could help us make this fic better!_

**Yes, I hope you all look forward to the next chapter!**


	13. The Power of Bonds!

**Ok, this is very late, the reasons are kinda personal but suffice to say things are not well in the house that Xuzty lives in. A multitude of things has hindered me, but I hope this chapter can help make up for it. With this the story really kicks off!**

**Unbeta'd for now as I wanted to get it out as soon as possible. I apologize for any glaring mistakes.**

**Chapter 13: Power of Bonds!**

Mitsuo Yamaki winced involuntarily as he acceded the small stairway leading to the main entrance of the Hypnos building. His wounds from the night before were still tender. He growled as he resisted the urge to rub his aching stomach and ribs. He had received a beating at the hands of a child, a strangely powerful child, but a child nonetheless. That didn't matter anymore, however, not when he was just steps away from activating his master plan.

The Juggernaut Program would rid the world of its digital infestation. He chuckled to himself ignoring the pains it caused, his dark thoughts doing wonders to lift his spirit. He straightened his suit as he reached the tinted double doors, adjusting his glasses in the slight reflection it offered. He was never more grateful for his choice in eye ware, no one would question him on it, and no one would notice the black eye he sported. He smirked as he took a step forward the automatic doors welcoming him to the first floor of the Hypnos building.

Welcoming him to complete anarchy.

What was once a clean organized foyer and main front desk was now a madhouse. His receptionist was out cold at her desk her face plastered in orange paint. That was the least of his worries. He noticed three fairly large men who he remembered were first floor security detail. Yamaki could honestly say he never wished to see this much of those men, as they writhed on the floor in their boxers. There chests and backs were an angry irritated red as they continued to scratch and claw at their own skin.

"What is going on here!" Yamaki bellowed.

One guards attention was averted just long enough to yelp;" Help!"

Yamaki growled as he stomped to the elevator intent of reaching his office and hopefully an answer to his question. Upon pressing the 'up' button the doors opened, into a six story drop. The thick elevator cable swung in the chasm before him tauntingly. Yamaki was not amused.

He rounded about making a bee line for the stairs, it was a long walk but dammit he wanted answers. Little did he know that his path would only lead to more an more questions.

**~Xutzy~**

Naruto sighed as he sat on a large tree branch at the park. Rika had slept in and he couldn't blame her, she had been through a lot. He opted to spend the day exploring the city and let her rest. Things hardly ever go as planed though, and Naruto found himself once again dawning the cape and mask of his Zoro persona to foil a robbery. That was four hours ago, and since then he had stop three muggings, two purse snatches, and scared off three suspected perverts. All in a days work for your average hero.

He was just about to get up from the break he had taken when he found himself batting away a miniscule fire ball.

"Bada-boom, hot enough for ya!" cackled a small impish figure on the adjacent branch.

"I'm sorry," Naruto smirked," was that meant to hurt, seems to me like you need some training."

"Yeah, well, it seem to me 'dat you need a new set of clothes," the little Digimon shouted surprised that this one hadn't run," Halloween ain't for another month loser!"

"I'll have you know this is the costume of a highly respected hero you imp!" Naruto retorted.

"It's Impmon," he cried," and where is this highly respected hero? I need to tell him some idiot stole his suit!"

"Get over here and say that to my face you little Imp!"

"Impmon! And why should I waste my time and power on a weak little human like you!" the Digimon yelled.

"Part human." Naruto stated curtly.

"Say what?"

"I'm only part human, another part of me is Digimon." he clarified.

Impmon looked stricken for a moment before falling over laughing, the little Imp grasped his stomach as he nearly rolled off the branch.

"You expect me to believe you are part Digimon? What was your mother a Gatomon or something with those whiskers you got?" Impmon laughed.

"I find myself curious of how that came about myself."

Naruto looked up to find the Renamon from before perched on a high branch her deep blue eyes focused on him.

"What do you mean Toots," Impmon questioned," there's no way this whack job is part Digimon."

Renamon scowled; "I would be inclined to think the same, however he has a tamer so he can be entirely human."

"So you have excepted that Rika won't be your tamer?" Naruto questioned.

His answer was a flying kick to the face.

"If you are a Digimon you can be destroyed," Renamon cried as Naruto dodged her strike jumping to the ground," I will load your data and take what is mine!"

"You show 'im Toots teach him not to trample of the name of Digimon!" Impmon cheered.

Naruto entered a loose defensive stance, stuck in his In-Training form he would have to rely on his natural skill to win this one. Renamon flew out of the tree teeth and claws at bare one arm brought back ready to strike. When she sent her claw forward Naruto slid to the left gripping her arm as he let the force of her blow carry them back. He planted both feet firmly in her stomach and kicked as they exited their roll.

Renamon yelped as she hit a tree behind her but recovered quickly rushing forward she sent a high kick at Naruto's face which was blocked with a forearm. Renamon smirked as she fell back into a handstand kicking her opposite leg and landing a firm hit on Naruto's chin. Naruto was sent on a low arching flight through the air landing on his hands and flipping into a defensive stance.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon cried having just jumped high into position for her special attack.

Naruto rolled sideways to avoid the flying crystals before planting his feet and dashing at the fox-like Digimon as she fell to the ground.

Renamon cursed as she realized she had underestimated her opponents speed, at the rate she was falling he would meet her as she landed leaving her at a huge disadvantage. However, when her opponent stopped short she was surprised. That is until she followed his gaze to the sky.

What was once a calm late afternoon sky was now clouded a glowing in angry orange and red hues, as if a raging inferno lay just beyond them. All was silent as they took in the strange sight before them. Then the calm was broken with an ear piercing shriek.

"No, I don't want to go!"

"Stop!"

"No, no!"

All around them Digimon of all shapes and sizes where being lifted into the air towards a gaping red hole in the sky. It gave of sparks of static as it roared with furry sucking in all the Digimon that were brought to its gaping maw. Naruto winced as he felt the hole try to grab at his data, but it only lasted for a moment before he settled out again. Renamon wasn't so lucky.

With a cry she was lifted from the ground and rocketing towards the sky. She grabbed desperately at the surrounding trees just barely making purchase with one claw as she broke the tree line. Renamon winced from the strain as she felt the beast in the sky pulling at her very being, all around her she could here the forlorn cries of her fellow Digimon. Many had dreams of finding partners of their own, those dreams now shattered.

"_As mine will be..." _she thought darkly tears collecting at the edges of her eyes from the pain of loss and the tugging at her soul. With one final gasp the branch she was clutching snapped, her final thoughts were of how she wished she could find a partner of her own. She closed her eyes accepting her fate.

"I got you!" Renamon heard over the roar of the sky above her, she felt her arm jerk caught in a strong grip.

She opened her eyes the roar of the sky still raging in her ears, however the sight that greeted her was not what she had expected.

Naruto grunted as the bark of the tree dug into the flesh of his hand, tearing and blistering, but he held strong. Renamon dangled in the sky before him and he could feel the pull whatever this thing was had on her. He had one arm wrapped around the trunk of the tree as he stood on a high branch, and one hand gripping tightly at the vixens arm.

"You can't go yet!" He yelled," You haven't found your partner yet, I think its why this thing can take you! You need a link to this world, and you don't have one!"

Renamon could hear him, but shut her eyes to his statement still hanging limply in his grip.

"You can find it, Renamon, but if you give up now it's the end! I promise I'll help you, but you have to help yourself first! _"_

Renamon shook her head. Naruto grit his teeth despite the fact that they were enemies at the time he admired her determination, to see the spark leave someone was a sad sight, one he wouldn't let stand.

"Renamon, your partner needs you!" he yelled.

Renamon gasped as the world seemed to stand still the wind that blew at her face and stung her eyes ceased, and the pulling stopped.

"Somewhere out there someone is waiting for you, you can't let them down by being defeated here!"

With those words a fire was ignited in Renamon's very soul, one she hadn't felt since she made the long trek to the very doorway were she first saw Rika. She wanted to grow stronger, she wanted to find what she was missing, what this hybrid Digimon had. She would not give up here!

With a growl Renamon reached forward straining with the simple hand over hand movements that would bring her to relative safety. Fighting against the pull of the sky as the screams of the departing swam in her mind. With one final cry she was able to pull herself to Naruto's branch and he moved quickly placing the tree between her and the raging sky's. They would wait out this storm and then head for its source. In the distance Naruto could see it the place were the red hole rested in the sky, just above the Hypnos building.

"Yamaki." he growled.

**~Xutzy~**

Yamaki gazed up at the sky with a mad smirk on his face. The cries of the Digimon were like the gentle strings of a harp soothing his sour mood from the day he had led up to this point. His suit was soaked through after making the mistake of opening the doors to the third floor restroom. His body ached more then ever after sprinting through a trapped hallway full of swinging sandbags he had accidentally set off. His left shoe was missing having lost it to one of the many super adhesive fly paper traps set through out the building. On top of his own physical appearance the agency as a whole to a blow as well. All the electronics above floor three were tampered with. Some fired ink into the faces of those that booted up, others exploded in a cloud of itching powder, and a plethora of other horrible things. Every portrait, photo, window, and door was marked with a large orange 'Z'.

The final straw was when Yamaki entered his office only to find himself on the ceiling, or so it would seem. The entirety of his office seemed to be glued to the ceiling. His desk, chair, computer, filing cabinets, hell even his pens. All stood on his ceiling, and on the floor a large orange 'Z'.

Yet, all that was forgotten as he basked in the glory of his own creation the Juggernaut. Hearing the sound of feet on pavement he turned to see one of those children from before, the goggled one, and his pet dino. He chuckled darkly.

"Well, look who's come to marvel at my brilliance!" he said smirking.

"You look like you got into a fight with a storm drain." Takato commented momentarily forgetting about the circumstances at the sight of the battered

"And lost!" Guilmon chirped.

"Laugh while you can, but soon your little Dino pal will be gone." Yamaki said.

"What-what's going on." Takato asked.

"Let's just say we are controlling an infestation, all vermin must go." Yamaki said advancing on him.

"But you can't just destroy all the Digimon, Guilmon's my best friend!"

"Really," Yamaki pondered reaching a hand out towards Guimon," this foul beast-"

Guilmon hissed baring his teeth as Yamaki flinched before smirking, believing his argument proved.

"You naive little boy, this thing is incapable of friendship."

Yamaki walked off smiling.

"Thats not true," Takato called after him still being ignored," Digimon are living things they-"

"Takato!" Guilmon growled drawing his partners attention," It's coming."

"What is?" Takato asked following the dino's gaze to the sky.

He gasped as a blue light shown out of the red whole in the sky, Yamaki stopped short as he received a call from Riley.

"An anomily has infiltrated the Juggernaut, its coming through the vortex!" came her voice through his earpeice.

"What!" Yamki growled, "Bu-but thats impossible, this program is flawless, I designed it myself! This cannot be happening!"

With a thunderous crack, mile long tear was made in the sky beyond it was a blue grid like plane.

"What have I done!"

All across the city tv's gave way to white noise, radio's died, phones lost connection, and for a second everything was silent. Then a thunderous voice spoke from every conceivable place, one could not escape the voice. It was like that of a metal giant standing tall above the city powerful, and horrifying.

"Humans created us, but now we are free!"

There was a pause as the very city tried to comprehend what was just said, but the silence died once more as the voice returned.

"But the time has come to claim our place in the real world!"

Yamaki shivered as the voice invaded his head set he fell to his knees under the weight of his own failure.

"You have but one purpose, to serve the Digimon!"

"No," Yamaki yelled into his headset," your wrong, who are you?"

His reply was a terrible bout of laughter that shook the sky; "I am only a representative of those who are to be your masters!"

"I can let you do this!" Yamaki cried staring at the rapidly darkening sky as a pillar of blue light fell upon the Hypnos building," I will never be a servant to any of you data scum!"

From the light came a dense fog, Takato gasped knowing what this foreshadowed and Yamaki shook in fear.

"It's because of you that all this happened," the voice continued, "I should thank you, you have opened the portal to the real world for all of us!"

"If our worlds overlap we could all be destroyed!" Takato told himself," We have to find a way to plug up that hole."

The fog enveloped the tower and spread out onto the steets. Takato watched as Yamaki stumbled off into the thickening fog.

**~Xutzy~**

Rika ran her feet pounding against the pavement as she tore her way through the park. She had one eye watching the surrounding foliage for any sign of Naruto the other was fixed on the Hypnos building. So focused was she, on her goal, that she early didn't notice Henry walking the path that intersected hers just a scant few yards ahead. She did notice however when a disheveled Yamaki shook the young teen violently before holding him at arms length by the neck.

Advancing quickly Rika reached to her side grasping her D-Arc firmly as she thumbed through the menu hitting the 'security' button. Her wip fizzled into existence shining brightly against the gloomy atmosphere. Yamaki only had enough time to drop Henry and bring one hand up in defense as Rika lashed out with her weapon.

"Ah!" Yamaki cried as his suit jacket was ripped open exposing welted flesh.

"Your not worth it," Yamaki growled his voice low as he stumbled off," clueless Digimon loving freaks! You and your disgusting pets, now look what you've done!"

"You ok?" Rika asked Henry as he dusted himself off.

"Yeah, we have to get to that tower." he replied.

"Don't have to tell me that." Rika said as she took off towards the building.

"What about Naruto?" Henry asked making pace with her.

"He'll be there." Rika assured him.

**~Xutzy~**

When they reached the base of the tower Takato was already there goggles on and eyes forward thinking of a way up. After a moment he reached for his deck pulling out his "Hyper Wing" card, he was about to swipe it when Henry gripped his hand.

"Don't go up yet." he warned.

"Why, whats up?"

"Not you." Rika quipped her D-Arc opening up into its scanner function.

"I meant up there!" Takato clarified.

"So did I, be quiet." Rika said as she continued her scan off the roof," I don't get it there's nothing there."

"It doesn't make any sense." Henry said looking over her shoulder.

"It's a digital field there has to be something!" Takato added.

"Hold on." Rika chided as an image began to focus," There you are, but why am I not receiving any data?"

The image was of a large winged tiger glared back at her from her D-Arc.

"What kind of Digimon is this?"

"Who cares?" Terriermon asked leaping from his perch on Henry's head," Whats it gonna do bite me? We can take 'em you ready?"

"Yep." Henry nodded pulling a card free from his deck," This thing is threatening our home! Lets take it down!"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

In a flash of bright green the small bunny was replaced with a much bigger one with a bandolier and Gatling guns for hands.

"That tiger is toast!" Gargomon yelled," Gargo Laser!"

His guns shot forth what looked like blazing green flames which he pointed at his feet. With a huge displacement of air and dust the bunny shot into the sky.

"Go get em!" Henry yelled.

"Yeah!" Gargomon cried as he flew.

When Gargomon reached the roof he couldn't see the beast anywhere instinct alone prompted him to turn around and open fire. The Tiger roared as it darted to the left disappearing from sight. Gargomon followed guns blazing trying to keep it in sight, but its speed and silence let the beast circle about him with ease.

"Here kitty kitty!" Gargomon yelled finally catching sight of the cat.

The enemy -mon took the attack as if it was nothing using the impact as a smokescreen as it leaps to the opposite tower. Henry watched the bullets fly from ground level.

"I have to help him!" Henry said griping his D-Arc as it showed a blank image of the roof," Without any data on this thing I won't know if I am using the right cards."

Gargomon abandoned his wild shooting and turned around to search for the beast only to come face to face with it. He tried to fire but only received dull clicks in response. Gargomon gulped.

"Samurai Tiger Tail!" The beast bellowed and with a flap of its wings did a mid air flip its tail landing square on face.

This wouldn't be to bad had the creatures tail not transformed into a octagonal three sectioned staff. With a yelp Gargomon flew from the roof top into Henry's arms having de-volved on the way down.

"That's enough," Guilmon said dashing forward," my turn!"

Takato stood startled for a moment before nodding and producing a card.

"Here goes nothing." Takato sighed," Common boy!"

"I'm gonna need a lot of peanut butter after this one." Guilmon chirped.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Power surged from Guilmons form as a he made the transition to Growlmon, a quick aplication of the "Hyper Wing" modify card and he was off.

If they had waited just a moment longer, maybe they could have used Terriermons advice. The beast circles like a shark before it strikes, its one weak point.

Growlmon fought valiantly letting loose with his Pyro Blaster attack and even managing to deflect a tail swipe using his Dragon Slash attack. In the end the beast speed and power was to much to overcome they were still fighting blind. Takato gasped in pain clutching his side as Growlmon flew off the rooftop his form shimmering before turning back into Guilmon.

"Guilmon!" Takato shouted as his partner fell.

He could only watch as the dino plummeted, just as it seemed he would meet a sudden impact there was a blur of movement and Guilmon dissapeared.

"Got him!" came a familiar voice as Takato turned to see Naruto and a foxlike digimon holding the prone form of Guilmon.

"Guilmon..." Takato gasped.

Naruto set him down and as Takato began to fuss over the dino he head over to Rika who was still fiddling with her D-Arc. Naruto gazed up at the roof.

"It's my turn." he stated.

"Naruto...please don't do anything stupid." Rika relented.

Naruto smiled enveloping her in a quick hug; "You aren't the first one to say that."

After being released Rika took her Digivolution card from her deck leveling it with a blank stare.

"You can do this." she finally stated with a sigh.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

With the customary burst of wind Naruto stood in his champion form, his cloak billowing in his self made wind. He leaps high into the air before setting down on the side of the wall and running the length of the building.

"Rika," Henry called," you need to let him know, the Tiger it circles like a shark before it attacks. Its open for attack when its side is exposed completely."

Rika nodded as she clutched her D-Ark.

"_Can you hear me?" _she thought.

"_I guess the connection is stronger than we thought." _Naruto replied as he scanned the seemingly empty rooftop.

"_Naruto, it circles around before it strikes its open for attack at that moment." _

"_Got ya."_

Naruto sighed knowing when to attack didn't help when he couldn't see the target. The situation reminded him of his first C-rank mission the cat was a master hunter, moving silently as Zabuza had.

"_There!"_

There was a faint noise, a slight displacement of air as Naruto dodged left. Then leaping away to avoid the debris kicked up by the tail impacting the roof.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, he would not loose sight of it now. If he let it disappear again it could mean the end. He watched as the beast circled around him waiting for its chance to strike. Naruto struck first. Dashing forward he generated a Rasengan is his open hand intending to ram it into the cats exposed side.

The beast proved too powerful just as Naruto came within arms length its tail slammed the ground.

"Armored Tiger Tail!"

The shock wave created launched Naruto off his feet as the Tiger smirked before dissapearing.

"Tiger Wing Blades!"

Naruto cried out as he was assaulted on all sides by some invisible force. He imagined that it was what his enemies must feel when hit with the Rasenshuriken, only on a smaller scale. His cloak was torn and so was his body when the attack ended he fell to his knees.

"You should feel honored that a powerful deva such as I would use such an attack on a mere champion level." the Tiger growled.

"With my tremendous speed, faster than the wind when racing across the land and quicker than a sound when soaring through the sky on my two wings, you never stood a chance against the mighty Mihiramon!"

"_Rika..."_

"_Naruto." _Rika thought as she could feel the phantom pains across her body. A cold feeling crept across her skin.

"Rika," Naruto spoke aloud," it can't end here."

"What are you blabbering about?" Mihiramon asked.

"Look what this beast did," he continued ignoring the deva," look what he's done to our friends, and will do to our family!"

Rika gasped looking to Takato and Henry who were holding tight there partners. The two digimon only just now beginning to stabilize no longer wavering like a faulty signal.

"We have to win!" they both decided.

Rika gasped as the Digivolution card she had been grasping began to glow bright blue. A holographic maelstrom swirled upon it, she remembered this card the power it held. She smirked bringing the card to her scanner, a look of determination in her violet eyes.

"Lets do this!" she exclaimed swiping the card.

"**This is it," **Kushina called**," this is the will of fire!"**

**MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION**

Power burst forth.

Mihiramon dug its claws into the ground to keep from being blown away. The beast brought its wings in close and growled.

"This power, were is it coming from?"

"From the strength of our bonds." a calm voice responded from admits the chaos.

Naruto stood his arms crossed as his cloak flowed behind him completely intact. He looked powerful fresh, prepared to fight. The only differences evident were the monogram on the back of his cloak changed to reading; "Toad Sage".

And his eyes, his eyes now held a orange tint around them with yellow toad-like pupils.

"Bonds of friendship!" Naruto stated as he dashed forward kicking the large cat across the face.

The beast went flying clear across the gap between the buildings. However he was not destined to land on that roof as Naruto appeared beside him sending another powerful kick to his exposed ribs sending the beast sky high.

"Bonds of Family!"

Naruto reappeared above him and Mihiramon tried to spin and land a hit on the now frightening opponent. He was elated when he felt his tail connect, but his elation didn't last as Naruto gripped the tail and used his momentum against him. Mihiramon finally met the ground his gasping for breath in a crater formed from his impact.

"How," he gasped," you Digimon pets should be weak!"

"And that is why you will lose," Naruto said as he stood at a distance holding his hand in a cross seal," you are ignorant of the truth."

"The truth," Mihiramon chuckled," the truth is that these humans think nothing of you, you are just toys to them, to be discarded at their leisure!"

Naruto shook his head.

"You fool you could have joined us, Digimon could have supreme power over both worlds, but you had to ruin it!"

"You just don't get it do you?" Naruto sighed, as a clone appeared beside him," I'll show you now the final bond."

Mihiramon watched in morbid fascination as the vehicle for his demise took form. A ball formed in the boys hand swirling in all directions, then the clone began to add to it. The sphere expanded slightly before the outer edge flattened into what looked like four rapidly spinning blades. There was a horrible screech as Naruto reared his arm back to throw. Rika gasped seeing it all through her D-Ark scanner.

"Bonds of love!"

It flew.

When it hit all Mihiramon could hear was the roaring wind, it absorbed him, consumed him. At first it was fine he felt in his element then horror struck, as the very thing that constituted his being turned on him. The winds tore at him until nothing was left, he couldn't even cry out as the air left his lungs. In the end all that was left was bits of data floating on the wind.

"I can't believe it," Yamaki said from his helicopter just sixty yards from the rooftop, "Those kids were actually able to defeat him."

"_And all this time I thought they were just playing that stupid game." _

"This is going to require additional research." he sighed.

**~Xutzy~**

Naruto touched down having quickly traversed the length of the building. Henry and Takato were smiling at him as were Guilmon and Terriermon who were just now regaining movement.

"That was great Naruto!" Takato said.

"Yeah, you sure showed him." Henry laughed," Though its kind of weird seeing you like this. How old are you now?"

Naruto inspected himself taking notice of how great it was to feel his nature chakra again.

"Right now I am nineteen or twenty," Naruto said," hard to tell since my family is notorious for longevity I could be much older."

Naruto laughed as he reached out to Guilmon and Terriermon placing a hand on both their heads as data shattered his form and was absorbed.

"I feel much better now Narumon!" Guilmon chirped feeling restored.

"Yeah what he said!" Terriermon added jumping to his normal perch.

"Naruto." a voice interrupted.

Naruto turned, now in his rookie form, only to be met with darkness as Rika quickly closed the distance bringing their lips together. Naruto was shocked for a moment, but the decided to enjoy it and returned her gesture.

"Jeez guys get a room." Takato laughed.

They quickly separated Rika's face bright red, in rage.

"I demand satisfaction!" Rika struggled against Naruto's hold," Just one finger, I'll only break one!"

Takato wisely hid behind Henry who couldn't shake him if he tried.

Meanwhile Renamon watched from a distance a silent longing in her eyes.

"_Is this the strength of their bond, the power to protect. I want to experience it too this absolute purpose he has. You'll help me, wont you, Naruto?"_

**~End~**

**While I have an Idea of who could be Renamons tamer, I also entertain the idea of an OC. If I go that rout I may hold a contest of sorts to see which of you lucky readers gets to design said OC. They won't have a huge part in the story, but they will take part in the final battle and one of the larger ones.**

**So I was thinking if I go with an OC the contest could be:**

**A. Just a Original Character contest, best character wins.**

**B. Fan Art contest, I like the idea of it but I am not sure how many would actually participate.**

**Random reviewer number choice. (i.e. revier #X gets to make OC)**

**What do you think audience?**

**Edit: I saw this coming but forgot to mention it. **

**Renamon cannot be Naruto's Digimon it just won't work for the story I have in mind. Trust me I wanted to do that at first but after my story board reached a certain point things went sour for her, and I never intended for her to be such a tragic character. If you love Renamon you won't make her Naruto's partner. Trust me.  
**

**Also tell me how you liked the chapter! XD**


	14. O Partner, Where Art Thou

**Chapter 14: O Partner, Where Art Thou?**

The morning following the battle Naruto was awoken from his blissful sleep by a light jostling of his shoulder. It struck him as strange to be bothered like this, as it was a Saturday and Rika normally woke late. Nevertheless, he did not feel like getting up and as such shrugged the arm off and mumbled his displeasure before turning over.

Sadly, whoever it was seemed to be persistent as the shaking began anew and it was at this point Naruto realized it was not Rika who was doing the waking. He knew she would have done something far more drastic after the initial shaking. With a heavy sigh Naruto rose his hair disheveled and a sleepy look on his face.

Eyes not fully open it took the young ninja a few moments to recognize the golden furred muzzle of Renamon only a scant inches before him. With a mighty yelp he feel back into his futon calming his errant heartbeat as the foxy digimon laughed softly.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked once he was able to right himself into a kneeling position on his futon.

"I am here so we can begin our search." she replied.

Naruto nodded for a moment then caught himself; "Search?"

"For my partner." she clarified.

"Now?"

"You promised didn't you?" Renamon stated.

Naruto sighed.

"That I did, just let me leave a note for Rika."

Naruto made his way over to the nearby dresser retrieving a pencil and note pad. After a few minutes of scratching and furious bouts of erasing Naruto slid he finished note just inside Rika's door frame. Satisfied that it would be found he went back to his room to find Renamon still waiting.

"Now I just need to suit up," Naruto said as he made his was to the closet." can't be seen moving at your speeds looking like me."

Renamon was confused until he pulled out a wide rimmed black hat.

**~Xutzy~**

Naruto laughed as he swiftly dodged and weaved through the swings of the irate man before him.

"Hold still freak!" the thug yelled as he swung his bat.

"Freak." Naruto said loosing his smile." Not that's not a nice name."

Naruto dodged the mans next swipe causing his aluminum weapon to meet a traffic poll rather harshly. His assailant growled as the shock of the strike traveled up his arm.

"That must have hurt." Naruto commented.

Renewing his grip the man swung again only hitting air ironic really as the air in his lungs chose at that moment to abandon him. A fist dug heavily into the mans stomach Naruto chuckled.

"That should teach you to pick on little kids."

Naruto slapped his hands together as if to loose some dust that may have tarnished his black gloves. Looking into the alleyway with a smile on his masked face he regarded the two boys that minuets before had been accosted by those thugs. Along the edges of the alley were a few other bodied in various states of discomfort.

"You kids okay?"

The smaller of the two nodded furiously while the other just smiled.

"Good stay safe you two, try and stay away from dark alleys." Naruto laughed.

Looking down at the man from before who lay moaning in pain on the sidewalk, he quickly pulled a kunai from his belt. The mans eyes widened at the sight of the blade, and as it came down he closed them unwilling to gaze at his own demise. There was a swift tearing noise and a strange coolness on his chest and after a moment he opened his eyes.

Tears stung his face as he gazed at the large "Z" cut into his shirt.

From the rooftop opposite Naruto gazed down as the thugs were collected by the authorities, a few street cops, and hauled away to the local station. One of the cops stayed behind to get a testimony from the two boys. Naruto watched as they gestured adamantly with smiles on their scuffed faces. He had always wanted to be a hero, a hero to his people.

The youngest boy caught sight of him over the officers shoulder and pointed him out. The officer turned and saw the dark figure standing straight and tall, his cape billowing in the wind. Then in an instant he was gone.

**~Xutzy~**

"Why the theatrics?" Renamon asked.

"It's fun." Naruto said conclusively.

"We're wasting time." she scoffed.

"Look Renamon," Naruto sighed." it may take a while to find your partner."

Renamon looked out over the city, it was already midday and they were no closer than when they began.

"I just wish we had some kind of lead." she said finally.

At that moment a shrill scream broke through the air.

Naruto was up in a second bounding off in the direction of the call, Renamon right on his tail. After bounding across roof tops for about a minuet following the sounds of a struggle, they caught a glimpse of what caused the commotion.

Below them in an alley way was a young girl of around twelve, her hair a strange purple shade and wearing a white sundress and purple choker. She was flailing against the wishes of the two digimon dragging her down the alley way.

The digimon in question were small round creatures with large bat like wings. The wings looked to be part of the purple mask covering their face as apposed to being a part of the body. Both had their overly large red birdlike talons wrapped about her arms as they tugged her along.

"DemiDevimon." Renamon growled." Nasty little things, where they go trouble can't be far behind."

Naruto nodded; "We have to do something."

Renamon was ahead of him in that aspect, she had leapt from her position crossing her arms as her eyes took on a glow. Below her the DemiDevimon were making their move, a portal had appeared before them and they moved to take the girl through.

"Kohenkyo!" she yelled.

Naruto was overtaken by a sense of nostalgia as Renamon disappeared in a swirl of leaves, only to be replaced by one of the winged devils from below. Naruto leapt forward grabbing the little bugger out of the sky as he caught one final glimpse of Renamon disappearing into the void.

"Let go of me you jerk!" cried the DemiDevimon in his grasp.

Naruto smiled a cruel smile;"Uh uh, you an I have a lot to talk about."

**~Xutzy~**

Renamon snarled as she tore flame covered paws through another DemiDevimon. It seemed that ever since she entered that strange portal they had been coming in never ending waves.

"Power Paw!" she yelled the flames on her feet and fists flaring into a blaze.

She could barley make sense of where she was due to the darkness that surrounded her. She could tell the walls were made of some flimsy steel or sheet metal. She could smell salt in the air, and hear waves every now and again between the sounds of battle.

After an hour of fighting she had grown tiered and it seemed the enemy had acknowledged this as they closed in on her haggard form.

"My, my." Came a voice from the darkness." You have fought well to have made it through so many of my minions."

Slithering into sight from the surrounding DemiDevimon came their apparent leader.

"Marine Devimon, at your service." he said with a sick smile.

He looked every bit like a regular Devimon or Ice Devimon, only his figure was slightly hunched. He had four arms all ending in flat five clawed tentacles, two of said arms came from over his shoulders. What would have been wings was instead a tattered cape like thing hanging from his back. Instead of horns two small wings protruded from his longer cone like head.

"Bakemon," the sea digimon called lazily." shackle our guest and place her with the other."

From the the crowd came two ghost like figures with drooling mouths full of jagged teeth. They floated towards her to steel shackles shaking. Renamon, too tiered to resist, allowed herself to be chained and taken away.

She winced as she was tossed into what seemed to be a cage of some sort, her arms shackled tightly behind her back. She tried to maneuver herself so that she would not be staring at the wall, but found the task to daunting.

"Did they hurt you miss fox?" came a small voice from behind her.

"No," Renamon said after a moment." I just grew tired, one can only fight for so long."

"You were great miss fox, you really tried your best."

"It wasn't good enough I'm afraid." she sighed." My name is Renamon, by the way, can you tell me why they where taking you."

There was a slight shuffling as Renamon felt a presence grow closer to her.

"The bat things said something about their master needing a human to get stronger." the girls voice was shaky." Mi-Renamon, whats going to happen to me?"

Renamon felt something tug at her heart as she heard the young girls shaking voice.

"Nothing," Renamon said." Not if I have anything to say about it. Once I regain my strength I'll find us a way out I promise..."

"Kagura Yuma." the girl said." But you can call me Yuma, Renamon."

Renamon smiled before finally submitting to sleep. It would be another two hours before she awoke having regained a lot of energy from her sleep. She was lucky she was only drained an not injured. With a grunt she sat up finally able to take in her surroundings. She was in what she assumed to be a warehouse of some sort, and judging from the boats hanging from the ceiling it was located near the sea.

"Yuma." she called, in search of her cell mate.

"I'm here." came a quivering reply.

Shifting herself so she can look behind her she see's the small form of Yuma sitting in a corner of the cage hugging her knees. Her white sundress dirtied, her face full of tears.

"Don't cry Yuma." Renamon reassured her."We'll get out of here, and we'll get you home."

The girl choked back a sob; "I don't have a home Renamon."

Renamon gasped and struggled against her bonds for a moment wanting to go to the girl.

"I'm an orphan." she continued." I was being moved to Shinjuku because my old home was filling up to fast. They took me when my handler stopped at the park to let me stretch my legs after the ride here."

Renamon could only watch as the girl teared up again.

"I used to be sad about not having a home," Yuma cried." But now I'd be happy just to leave this place."

A cruel laughter permeated the air as heavy footsteps and the flapping of wings approached.

"You cannot leave just yet," Marine Devimon said." I need you Yuma."

"You fiend." Renamon growled." Stealing a young girl."

"Such harsh words." he grinned." I want only what you want, power, and the means to achieve it."

"I am nothing like you!" Renamon shouted.

"Not anymore." she whispered harshly.

Marine Devimon moved towards the cage eying the bound form of Renamon on the floor then Yuma. He smiled as one of his arms stretched out wrapping about her waist and bringing her to face him.

"Yuma." he sighed." Why do you resist, we could be partners you an I."

Yuma refused to meet his gaze as he hands frantically pulled at his tentacle in a desperate attempt to free herself.

"Your a big jerk!" she cried as tears trailed down her cheeks." Let me go, let Renamon go!"

Marine Devimon recoiled as if struck a gargled gasp escaping his lips.

"You care for this," he regarded Renamon disgust clear in his eyes." weakling!"

Marine Devimon reached out with another of his arms grasping Renamon.

"I will show you how pathetic she truly is!"

He reared his arm back and tossed her into the nearest wall, causing Renamon to gasp in pain as the wall was dented severely.

"Stop!" Yuma yelled.

"If you want this to stop then join me, make me grow stronger than ever!" Marine Devimon demanded.

Yuma remained silent, yet tears still slid down her cheeks.

"So be it, watch her suffer."

With another flick of his arm Renamon was sent flying to one of the hanging boats, crashing clear through its hull. Marine Devimon followed after her, bringing Yuma along for the grisly ride.

He lifted the injured fox once more tossing her into a lumber pile. Wood cracked beneath her form as she cried out in pain.

"No."

She was lifted once more and tossed to the side where she impacted with their holding cage. The bars dug into her flesh at off angles causing the fox digimon to once more cry out in anguish.

"Please..."

"I grow tired of this." Marine Devimon said gesturing dismissively to the downed mon and addressing his minions." Do what you will with her, it would seem our charge needs more convincing."

Renamon turned her head and, as the DemiDevimon and Bakemon closed in on her, she could see Yuma's tear stricken face. Yuma gazed deeply into Renamon's dulling blue eyes, he heart pounding in her chest she screamed.

"Renamon!"

**DIGIVOLUTION**

Streams of violet data began to fly off of Renamon surrounding her in an egg like shell of power. Her fur feel from her form as she fell on all fours the framework that now constituted her being shifting, changing. Flames danced across her leaving new skin and fur in their wake.

Where once stood a yellow anamorphic fox, no stood a majestic silver furred nine tailed fox. Her tails and paw were tipped with raging red flames. On her shoulders and hunches were yin yang symbols, matching the one on the center of her forehead. A red an white stripped rope with gold ends hung around her neck over her silvery violet mane.

"Renamon Digivolve to...Kyubimon!"

From above having just arrived in time to see the light show Rika whistled as she and Naruto looked in on the boathouse. Rika activated her D-Arc and after a moment had gotten her readings.

"Rare Vaccine type Kyubimon," Rika read.", the silver coloration is pretty cool, it says here that its one of the few in the Virus Buster family."

"That means?" Naruto asked.

"It means things are about to get real bad for this group of virus type." Rika smiled.

"It's game time!" said Calumon as he popped up from Naruto's cloak between her and him.

"How did you get there?" she questioned.

The little guy just smiled, the triangle on his head dimming.

Down below Kyubimon was crouched low growling menacingly at the surrounding virus types, her flames flaring in anticipation.

"Let her go Marine Devimon!" she growled.

Marine Devimon laughed; "And if I don't?"

Kyubimon howled as her flames overtook her form.

"Fox Flame Dragon!"

She leapt into the air where she began to spin then with another might howl a dragon of red flame burst forth devouring the DemiDevimon and Bakemon alike. Kyubimon ceased her spinning landing gracefully before falling back into a low stance teeth bared.

Marine Devimon laughed;" You think that taking out those fools makes you worthy of calling yourself my equal?"

"Yes." Kyubimon replied." What's more, I am your better."

"You dare!" He cried in outrage." Dark Deluge!"

Marine Devimon spewed a deep black ink from its mouth. Kyubimon leapt out of harms way as the ink hit the floor eating away at the concrete as it bubbled out of sight.

"I will end this now." Kyubimon declared." Fox Tail Inferno!"

Kyubimon's tails fanned out wide as the flames there burned brighter until the each showed their own foxy face and snarl. With a flick they went flying swirling around the virus types form as he swatted at them like flies only to be burnt. Wincing in paint he dropped Yuma who was quickly retrieved by Kyubimon as Marine Devimon fussed with the fox fires.

"Get these things off of me! I demand you take them away!" Marine Devimon cried.

"I think not." Kyubimon replied. "Say goodbye."

With that the flames converged on Marine Devimon and in a brilliant red blaze he was gone.

"Renamon?" Yuma questioned from her perch atop the champion levels back.

"Yuma." Kyubimon replied." It's Kyubimon for now."

"Are you going to take me back now?"

Kyubimon nodded.

"Need a hand with that?" came a voice from above.

Naruto dropped in from a window in the ceiling with Rika on his back. He smiled at the astonished look on Yuma's face, as well as the smile on Kyubimon's. He was garbed in his battle cloak, having ascended to rookie level in order find them as fast as possible.

"I think we can get you back where you belong." Naruto said.

Yuma shook her head; "I don't know where my handler was taking me, I won't be able to tell you where to take me."

"Handler?" Rika questioned.

"I am an orphan." Yuma replied." I don't have a home to go to..."

This struck a cord with Naruto, and he noticed the slightly flustered look on Kyubimon's face she didn't know what to do about the situation. To be honest neither did he, but he hoped he had a solution.

"Yuma, how would you like to have a home?"

The girls eyes widen as she heard the words that Naruto himself remembered wishing more than anything to hear in his youth. However, there was a hint of hesitation, and he was pleasantly surprised that she sent a glance at Kyubimon.

"I do." Yuma said quietly." But only if Kyubimon can come with me."

"Yuma..." Kyubimon gasped.

"Your the first friend I have ever had everyone always made fun of me because of my hair, but you never once did, you protected me."

Yuma hugged her arms around Kyubimon's neck.

"I don't want you to leave me."

There was a soft humming as a light began shine withing the boathouse it started small but grew in intensity as it neared its destination. Yuma gasped as the light fell from the ceiling to rest before her, tentatively, she reached out to grab it.

Naruto smiled, as did Rika as she realized what the light had held. Naruto took her hand in his as they watched these two new friends begin their partnership.

Yuma grasped the device, it was white with the screen rimmed in a light violet the buttons being the same color.

"What is this?" she asked.

"That," Kyubimon said with joy." is the symbol of our bond, I will stay by your side Yuma, I'll always be there when you need me."

"Kyubimon." Yuma whispered hugging the foxes neck again.

**~Xutzy~**

"Oh she's just the cutest thing!" Rena squealed. "Can we keep her?"

Naruto and Rika looked at her flatly.

"I though it was we who were asking..." Naruto mumbled.

"Me too." Rika replied.

"As much as I would love to have her." Grandma Makino sighed. "We need to figure out how we are going to afford having her."

Rika nodded. Her mother worked hart to provide for them, but they were by no means rich, they house had been in the family for years. On the outside it seemed as if they were very wealthy, but they lead a very average lifestyle.

"I think I have an idea." Naruto said.

**~Xutzy~**

"My arms are killing me." Takato moaned.

"Your telling me..." Henry agreed.

"Less talky more wavy!" Naruto called.

Takato and Henry moaned before the resumed their task of vigorously shaking Naruto's cape. There he stood in full Zorro attire as Rena dashed about him snapping photo's.

"Work it! The camera loves you!" she called.

"Kaasan!" Rika growled in embarrassment.

"What? Normally I'm on the reviving end of this, just having a little fun." she laughed.

Naruto struck another valiant pose as the camera continued to flash.

"That was quite clever of him." Grandma Makino noted. "Newspapers and stations alike would pay top dollar for pictures of Shinjuku's new hero."

"You hear that Yuma!" Naruto said mid pose." Now you can stay here w-"

Naruto smiled as did everyone who looked to see what had caused him to quiet. There on the deck was Kyubimon curled up around a sleeping Yuma who nuzzled herself deep into the foxes plush silver fur.

"I'm glad." Henry smiled." It looks like we've gained a new ally."

"Yeah, maybe more will show up too!" Takato smiled.

"We can only hope the quality continues to improve." Rika scoffed.

That night the Makino residence was alight with laughter as they celebrated new friends, and new family.

**~End~**

**Very short chapter I know, but I have been working on the follow up chapter "Snake Like A Train" for a while now and I should have it done in the next two days at most.**

**I apologize for the lateness but a lot has been going on in terms of family matters. My grandmothers health is deteriorating rapidly, at this point we are not sure she will make it past the next month. As it is I find it hard to write very much, but I am getting things done I swear just bear with me.**

**Anyway, Kagura Yuma is actually a character from one of the Digimon video games. She partners with a Renamon in the game and I thought why not give her a cameo here as Renamons Tamer? I was agonizing over what to do and I knew that you had all been waiting so long so I sat down for the better part of two days and worked out this idea. Rest assured the next chapter is nearly finished so once again I apologize for the shortness. Also in regards to Kyubimons new look, I wanted to do something different. As stated the only difference is that this Kyubimon is a Vaccine type as opposed to the normal Data type. **

**Let me know what you think, and keep an eye out for a much longer chapter coming within the week!**

**~Xutzy**


	15. Snake Like A Train

**Chapter 15: Snake Like a Train**

Come Sunday morning Henry was sleeping soundly in his bed, or at least he was, until he felt a heavy thumping on his chest.

"Wakey, wakey Henry." he heard his partner whisper harshly.

"Terriermon knock it off." he mumbled as he awoke.

He saw Terriermon standing atop him, but he seemed very rigged. Before he could ask his question was answered in the form of his little sister.

"Good morning!" she called in a high pitched sing song voice.

She was standing there holding Terriermon up to his face in her normal Chinese style pink top and her brown hair in two cute little pony tails.

"Wise an' shine!" she said, still having trouble with her 'r''s, Henry noted."Henwy that angwy kids on the phone again!"

"_Angry huh? I'll give him angry." _Henry growled out inwardly as he took up the phone.

"Takato, this had better be important," Henry said in a tired voice. "it's six in the morning."

"Hey Henry!" came the boys too cheerful response from the phone nearly startling Henry into dropping it.

"I was thinking as Tamers we should always do our best to get the jump on any potential threats!"

"Great..." Henry muttered unenthusiastically.

"I'd like to but," Henry glanced at his calender seeing the circled date and the note that read "New Card Shipment!"

"I've got other plans, sorry."

With that the boy hung up.

"Ah, well okay." Takato responded crestfallen.

Takato stared out the window of his bedroom morosely before coming to life once more.

"Rika!" He said as he dialed." Her and Naruto are sure to come along, maybe even Yuma and Renamon too."

After a few short rings he received an answer; " Makino residence, Naruto speaking!"

"Naruto, it's me Takato I was wondering if you and Rika would be interested in patrolling the city today, or if Yuma and Renamon may be up to it?"

"Well," Naruto looked over his shoulder as dress after dress was tossed out of Rika's bedroom door. "Rika, her mother, and grandmother are all going out today to pick up some clothes and such for Yuma. I doubt Renamon will want to let Yuma out of her sight for a while but I'm free."

"That's great!" Takato yelled.

"Yeah, well look, you an Guilmon take the park and the area surrounding the school. I'll handle the train station and west Shinjuku since that's where Rika and the others will be headed anyway."

"You can count on me!" Takato saluted over the phone.

"Good luck." Naruto said before hanging up.

Takato nodded to himself as he repositioned his goggles and tossed on his deck holder and D-Ark. Wearing his signature blue hoodie and tan cargo shorts, he was ready to do his duty, to defend the defenseless, to-

"Takato there's some friends here to see you!" His mother yelled from below. "There at the front door!"

"Wonder who that could be." Takato questioned.

**~Xutzy~**

Naruto sighed as he skulked the rooftops of west Shinjuku, so far it had been quite the boring day. He was able to distract himself, however, by checking in on Rika and the others from time to time. The four girls meandered around the various shops picking up this and that every now an again for Yuma. He could catch a small glimpse of Renamon from time to time, as she shadowed her new partner.

Yuma was flustered at the amount of things that they were picking out and needed to be reassured multiple times that it was okay. She clutched a small bag of clothing to her chest as she followed the three Makino women at a subdued pace. She kept herself quiet, afraid that she would make some mistake and they would decide they didn't want her.

"Yuma." Rika spoke, breaking the young girl from her morose thoughts.

"Huh?" she replied eyes wide in surprise.

"I wanted to know what you thought of this shirt." Rika reiterated slightly peeved, didn't like shopping all that much to begin with.

"Oh," she regarded the long white sleeve shirt with the lavender body," it's fine, but I really think I have enough."

"For the last time don't worry about it dear." Rena stated with a smile as she scanned a few clothing racks.

"Naruto's recent windfall is taking care off all of it," she laughed." who would have though he would make so much money off those pictures?"

Rena selected a bright yellow sundress from the rack and held it up to Yuma who blushed under her contemplative stare.

"You just look so cute in everything!" Rena gushed.

"I remember the year your father got his holiday bonus and I took you to the market Rena." Grandma Makino smiled.

"I can still remember the look on his face when we came home with all those bags, he always was somewhat cheap!" Rena laughed.

Yuma, however, was scared. What if Naruto was mad at her for spending all his money? Rika noticing the girls nervous expression took it upon herself to reassure her.

"Don't worry Yuma," Rika told her." Naruto got all that money in the first place so that we could provide for you."

Yuma nodded timidly.

"Besides, if he has any trouble with it," Rika palmed her fist in a mock threatening fashion." I can handle the idiot."

The moment was ruined by Rena and her mother laughing out loud at the scene that unfolded before them.

"Kaasan," Rena gasped." It's almost exactly what you told me that day!"

"It seems history has a way of repeating itself." Grandma Makino said as she laughed behind her hand.

Rena nodded a bright smile on her face; "I don't think that Naruto is as frugal a Tousan as mine, Yuma."

Yuma nodded with a blush on her face at all the attention. Yet, her mind was lingering on the current conversation. If the Makino's were her new family, did that make Naruto her Tousan?

Rena just laughed and went back to shopping while Rika huffed, a slight redness to her cheeks. Grandma Makino looked on worried as she realized that Naruto would be the only male influence in the girls life thus far. She knew he was older than he looked, but was unsure if he knew how important he may become to the little girl.

She sighed as she watched the younger ladies brows the many shelves and racks, things were just getting more and more complicated.

**~Xutzy~**

Naruto smiled as he watched the small car skid to a stop, it was a hell of a throw if he did say so himself. The back tires of the vehicle were completely blown out by his kunai as he descended from the rooftop towards his targets. Three men armed with handguns burst from the doors slightly shaken yet determined to escape. They had just robbed a local jewelry store and were sure that their loot would make them a killing.

"Not so fast!" Naruto yelled.

"Look!" he heard the people on the street whisper to one another.

"It's that Zorro guy."

"Didn't he get rid of those gangs near the park?"

"I heard he's a secret military agent."

Naruto laughed internally at their wild assumptions, he was just your average forlorn spirit searching for redemption in a world not his own.

"Just let us go freak!" Yelled one of the robbers.

"Yeah, even you can't dodge a bullet weirdo!" called another.

Naruto chuckled flashing them a feral grin; "You have no idea how many lowlifes like you make that mistake."

Naruto stepped forward as he drew a kunai from his belt.

"St-stop!" called the lead thug.

Naruto just continued forward now standing just fifteen yards away. The men were panicking their weapons shook slightly in their hands, and when Naruto reach the ten yard mark it became too much. The first thug opened fire and Naruto having watched his arm tense and his fingers curl, was able to use his quick reflexes to sidestep his shot. Once, twice, three times as he advanced on the group. After the second shot the mans friends wised up and began to flee. While Naruto finally dashed forward knocking the mans firearm away with his blade then knocking him out with the pommel.

He fell upon the other two like a bird of prey, landing a kick to both their exposed backs at once as their heads met pavement with a dull thud. After a quick application of his signature "Z" he sped off to the cheers of the crowds and whirl of police sirens.

From the rooftop adjacent Naruto pondered his current location. The chase had lead him away from the girls shopping and he had not really been paying much attention. Inwardly he scolded himself for not studying enough of the local geography to keep his bearings during the chase. His thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, and an unfamiliar cry of; "Snot Blaster!"

"Guilmon?" Naruto questioned.

Naruto turned behind him seeing the park and nearly cried at his own idiocy. After a small bout of self loathing he gathered what was left of his pride, straightened the brim of his hat, and set out for the park.

The sight that greeted him there was not that of a serious tamer patrolling the park with his radioactive dino at his side. No it was said tamer pushing said dino around in a grocery cart firing paper wads from his nose at his fleeing friends.

Naruto watched as they took a sharp turn sending Guilmon tumbling into a nearby tree as Takato flipped head over heels, the shopping cart skidding to a stop. The assembled group laughed as did the digimon, Naruto saw that there were at least ten people there. Judging from their ages they were friends of Takato, and maybe Henry they did go to the same school after all.

The laugh fest was broken by the intrusion of a snide voice from a nearby tree.

"You are pathetic." Impmon said from his perch looking down at the group. "You should be ashamed of yourself Pineapple head, I bet you think your real cute playing around with all these kiddies doncha'!"

Guilmon looked up at the purple pest his head tilting to the side, not fulling understanding the insult. Meanwhile, Naruto was making his way stealthily closer to the group.

"Your nothing but a trained monkey," Impmon called snapping his fingers. "ba-boom!"

"Takato do you know this guy?" spoke the brown haired girl in the green dress standing next to him.

"Yeah Jeri," Takato sighed." unfortunately, this is Impmon do yourself a favor and try to ignore him."

"How can you ignore someone dressed like that?" asked the boy standing opposite him in the tennis cap.

"Yeah like I care," Impon scoffed." better than that cape wearing freak."

"Now that was uncalled for." Naruto scolded dropping on the branch Impmon was standing on." I happen to like this cape."

"Naruto..." Takato sighed with releif.

"Takato." Naruto nodded, then turned to Impmon who was trying to slip away. "Where are you going Imp?"

Impmon stiffened before turning on a heel and pointing; "Somewhere that I won't have to deal with freaks like you and Pineapple head."

"You could stay and play with the kids." Naruto offered.

Impmon grimaced and a look of what Naruto assumed to be hurt passed his face. It was quickly replaced by a frown.

"I won't lower myself to playing with these humans." he scoffed." Unlike some halfbreed weirdos and their dino pals, I don't need no stinkin' humans!"

Naruto reigned in his anger at the halfbreed comment, it bugged him for some reason. But he felt there was something to Impmon, he must have had a partner at some point otherwise the Juggernaut would have claimed him like it tried to claim Renamon.

"Are you sure," Naruto asked." or are you just afraid of being hurt by them again."

"Shut up!" Impmon defended.

"Struck a nerve Impmon?" Naruto pushed, hoping to get the emotional mon to open up.

"No of your business," Impmon said launching a small fireball at the blond as he leapt away into the trees. "halfbreed loser!"

Naruto sighed before looking back to the gathering of people all of which were focused on the conversation. He could hear some whispering of "Zorro" among them and smiled brightly hoping to leave a good impression in this persona.

"Hey you, what did Impmon mean by halfbreed?" spoke the boy in the tennis cap in an accusing manner.

"Kazu," Jeri chided." you can't just ask someone something like that out of the blue."

"It's alright," Naruto said, as he leapt to the ground." the name's Naruto, or some of you may know me by my alias-"

"Zorro," supplied a bespectacled boy from the group. " your that crime fighting guy on all the news broadcasts."

"He's also the my friend Rika's digimon partner." Takato said.

"Rika, as in Makino Rika the Digimon Queen?" Kenta asked astonished.

"Yeah," Takato replied." and she deserves the title, but she can be a bit...gruff."

"Maybe because she has to deal with friends like you." Naruto supplied.

"Yeah maybe becau-hey!" Takato squawked indignantly as his friends laughed.

"What are you doing here Takato?" Naruto questioned." Last I checked you were supposed to be on patrol, and that shopping cart his one lame squad car."

"Well," Takato sighed." I was going to, but then Kazu showed up with the others wanting to see Guilmon. One thing lead to another and suddenly we're here at the park."

"In my defense I did not anticipate the group growing so fast." Kenta added.

"Forget that," Kenta said looking intently at Naruto. "You don't look like any digimon I've ever seen."

Naruto chuckled absentmindedly scratching the back of his neck in a nervous gesture that had stuck with hims since his youth. The others had taken notice of what Kauz had said and were now looking him over trying to find any sign he was a digimon. Some of the bolder ones even grabbing at his cape swishing it away as if they would find a tail hiding there.

"What gives," Kazu said." you look like a normal kid."

"I am far from normal," Naruto said." as for the digimon aspect, I am a special case."

"Special how?" Jeri asked using her small dog puppet.

Naruto gently pushed the little hand puppet away as he answered.

"I am part human, part digimon, admittedly more human though." Naruto laughed.

"Which is a good thing otherwise you dating Rika would be pretty weird." Takato nodded sagely.

The gathered boys looked shocked while those of the female gender either giggled or smiled knowingly. Jeri clasped her hands together smiling brightly as she sent a quick sideways glance at Takato only to gasp. Naruto had roped Takato under his arm and was now grinding a fist into his head.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you to keep peoples personal lives private!" Naruto yelled.

"I didn't know it was a secret." Takato grunted as he fought at his captors grip.

"What if my arch nemesis learns of my relationship with Rika?"

"Arch nemesis?" Takato cried. "Since when do you have an arch nemesis!"

"I don't yet, but one could pop up any day now!" Naruto responded.

From his position in a tree a few yards away Impmon scoffed before heading out in search of the other humans. If only to inform them of how very pathetic they were compared to a free digimon like him. He steadfastly ignored the tugging at his chest that he knew pulled toward what was once his home.

**~Xutzy~**

Rika flexed her hands trying to regain some feeling in her fingers which were cut off from circulation by the braided twine of the shopping bags they held. She glanced at Yuma who still clutched a bag to her chest her eyes averted down as if she would like to hide within it. Rika sighed wondering what she could do to help.

"**Just be kind to her,"** Kushina spoke.**" she just needs time to get used to the idea of having a family."**

"_I guess,"_ Rika responded in thought._"it just seems like no matter what we tell her she won't come out of that shell of hers."_

"**Like I said, we'll just have to wait and see. Maybe Naruto can help later," **Kushina said her voice gaining a sad tone.**"he may be able to understand her better, being an orphan himself."**

"_Hey,"_ Rika said._"No need for you to get all sad now too, there was nothing you could have done."_

"**Your right,"** Kushina relented.**" I just can't help but wish I could have been there for him."**

"_You can be here for him now though, right."_

"**Yes, and I thank Kami every day for this great gift."**

"_Speaking of, where is he I wonder?"_

Kushina was about to reply when Rika's D-Ark went off, the compass like hologram appearing as it beeped erratically. As if on queue Renamon morphed in from Yuma's side snatching the young girl up and darting out the door.

"Move now!" was all she said, and all that needed saying.

"Baa-san, Kaasan, we have to get off the train!" Rika called, before looking to the people in the cars."Everyone off the train!"

The two Makino women looked shocked at first, but after all they'd seen they were quick to comply with Rika's wishes. The other passengers just shrugged or laughed at the yelling girls before going about their business. That is until the conductor came tearing through the train, yelling his head off about giant snakes.

The front of the car seemed to fizzle away and the assembled passengers cried out as they saw the gaping maw of a huge white cobra! As one they scrambled for the door and Rika was lucky to get away from the scrambling mass of limbs before hand. There was much screaming and yelling as they made their way to the exit never looking back as the beast just continued on its path.

"Yuma!" Rika called.

The girl in question flinched at the sudden yell and fought to meet the eyes of the older girl. A yellow paw set on her shoulder and she looked up into the fierce eyes of her partner. Gaining a bit of courage she timidly met the girls gaze.

"Yuma," Rika calmed. "I know you are new to this, but we need to stop that thing."

"But," Yuma whispered." its a monster, it destroyed the train!"

"That's exactly why we have to stop it." Rika said resolutely." Imagine if someone were on that train, we can't let it go on. Naruto isn't here right now, that means you and Renamon are the only ones left to stop that thing."

The twelve year old shook slightly at the prospect but the calming presence of her partner somewhat soothed her nerves. Renamon was her first friend, with her by her side she felt safe, but to battle a monster like that? What if she failed, what if she lost Renamon?

"Yuma," Renamon finally spoke, her calm elegant voice breaking the tense silence. "Yuma, we have a responsibility to uphold."

Yuma looked up at her partner shock evident on her face.

"This digimon has threatened this city," Renamon stated." what is to be your new home."

Home. A word so familiar yet so foreign. Home is what they called the places she stayed with the other children, home was every place she had ever been taken by bus or train. Yet here, now, in this subway tunnel, home was something that was and would be forever, if she wanted it to.

"This city needs you to stand by it Yuma," Renamon stated." I need you need you to stand by me."

Yuma whipped the tears from her eyes, tears she hadn't realized she shed. With a small sniff and a resolute nod, a new fire burned in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Alright!" she said gripping the D-Ark she wore like a charm around her neck.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"**I don't know who she takes after more, you, or Naruto." **Kushina smiled.

"What!" Rika squawked, her rebuttal cut short as she was lifted by a tail onto the back of the silver Kyubimon sitting just behind Yuma who held onto the stripped rope like reins. From her positon she took hold of her D-Ark hoping to catch a glimpse of the beast. It would seem they were way behind though, as they ran through the dark subway tunnels.

After a good fifteen minuets they saw a light up ahead from her vantage point she could see the beast dematerialize another train. Henry dashing out a young boy in his arms, and a bunny toting a shield ten times his size on the boys heels. As Henry made his way to the mouth of the tunnel Rika, and Yuma came by on Kyubimon.

"Rika, Yuma!" Henry gasped, barely raising his hand in time to catch the cell phone tossed at him.

"Call goggle head, he may know where Naruto is!" Rika shouted.

Rika didn't really think Takato all that useless, she just needed to make sure Henry knew to ask. With them barreling down the tunnel she needed to be quick about it. Speaking of.

"Yuma use this." Rika said offering the girl a card.

"What do I do with it?" Yuma asked, looking at the small card labeled "Hyper Speed".

"Swipe it in your D-Ark." Rika responded.

The girl did as she was told a light shining from her D-Ark as Kyubimon gained speed.

"That's more like it!" Kyubimon roared.

**~Xutzy~**

"Hello, Matsuki residence." spoke the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Eh-Takato?" Henry stuttered as he ran with Terriermon on his shoulder.

"Is this about me changing my long distance carrier?" the woman asked incredulously.

"I'm sorry, this is Henry!" Henry said dissuading her.

"Oh, hi Henry, Takato is over at the park with some classmates I could take a message for him if you want."

"No thanks," Henry said as he rounded a corner taking a set of stairs to a small overpass." I gotta go, uh, Merry Christmas!"

Henry hastily hung up as he continued running.

"Takato's the one who was all fired up to patrol today, and now I can't even find him!" he muttered.

Said boy was hanging upside down from a tree in a trap planted by the most intense hide and seek player ever.

"Knowing Takato he's probably off finding big foot tracks or something!"

**~Xutzy~**

Bellow the streets of the city the white snake had reached another station taking with it another train, remarkably there had yet to be any casualties. That was probably in part to all the trains being attacked while parked in a station. The snake coiled around the many pillars of the station and glared down at its foxy adversary.

"Now that you have no more innocent people to terrorize, maybe you'd like to pick on me?" Kyubimon asked her riders having already gotten off.

Leaping into the air she was covered in deep red flame as she cried: "Fox Flame Dragon!"

The flaming red dragon ripped forth snarling at the snake as it overtook the beast. There was a wicked hiss and smoke billowed from the beast. Kyubimon smirked in triumph until the smoke cleared to reveal the form of the snake looking no worse for wear.

The beast chuckled low, sinister, then snapped forward hissing as its tail whipped about gripping the fox about the waist.

"Gah!" Kyubimon cried as it was squeezed tightly.

"Kyubimon!" Yuma yelled.

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Gargolaser!" yelled the newly evolved bunny as it fired emerald green energy from its Gatling arms."Put her down!"

The snake hissed paying no mind to the attack, but instead using the fox like a flail to bat the bunny aside.

"Where's Takato!" Rika shouted.

"I couldn't find him!" Henry responded.

From his vantage point on the stairs leading out of the station Impmon scoffed; "Yeah, some team."

Meanwhile, Rika had finally gotten a read on the digimon.

"Sandiramon, Ultimate level!" Rika gasped.

The snake reared back its head, having dropped Kyubimon, and they finally got a look at its purple underbelly. Colored the same shade as its hood, and near where the head met the body was a green vest like portion with gold swirls on either side.

"Treasure Lance!" it hissed as it spat out a long green shafted lance, with a spear like tip and ax like protrusions.

It gripped the weapon with its tail and stabbed at the two downed digimon who immediately leapt away from the blow.

"We can't beat it like this," Henry shouted." It's too strong."

The snake once more lashed out with its spear crushing the concrete where Kyubimon once stood. Yuma gasped, things were not looking good.

"Don't worry Yuma," Rika said." we can do this!"

Yuma nodded as the beast coiled once more its red pupiless eyes searching out its next target.

**~Xuzty~**

"Okay we give in!" Takato called, as he lay along side his winded classmates.

"There is no way we could ever find that guy." Kazu gasped.

"He's like some kind of ninja." Kenta exclaimed.

"Not some kind," Naruto said appearing behind the shocked group." the best kind."

"Takato, Narumon," Guilmon said his eyes darting about." I smell a digimon."

Naruto frowned, wishing he could scent out digimon like Guilmon could. Sure he could feel their presence when they where targeting him, or sense them bioemerging, but Guilmon could hunt them down if need be.

"So your just now noticing?" came a snide voice.

Back up in the tree was Impmon gesturing harshly to the ground.

"They're down there fighting for their very lives, and your up here playing hide and seek!"

"What?" Takato asked.

Meanwhile, Naruto had fell to the ground placing an ear to it while Guilmon continued to sniff.

"He's right." Guilmon said after a moment." I can smell them, in the tunnels below."

"The subway tunnels." Naruto surmised.

"Move to the head of the class genius." Impmon sneered."no that you wasted time overworking your pathetic brain your friends are becoming snake food. Bravo, nice work!"

"You mean there's an actual Digimon fight going on in the subway systems?" Kazu asked. "I don't know about you dweebs, but this I gotta see!"

"What are we waiting for, lets go!" Kenta cheered.

"Common Takato, can we come with you?" Jeri asked.

"Absolutely not!" Takato yelled. "This isn't a game, this is for real, and its dangerous. You guys could get killed!"

"Takato's right." Naruto said, nodding his approval. His respect for the goggled headed boy grew a bit as he watched him draw a card and scan it.

"Digimodify: Digmons Drill Activate!"

Guilmon grew drills on his previously clawed hands and began using them to dig down into the subway tunnels. Amidst the awed faces of his classmates Takato gave one final wave before descending, Naruto right on his tail.

**~Xutzy~**

"Fox Flame Dragon!" Kyubimon yelled letting loose another roaring flame at the white snake.

Once more the beast just laughed as the flames died away. This time , however, his chuckle was interrupted by a cry of: "Bunny Pummel!"

Gargomon planted a Gatling arm glowing with emerald energy into the snakes chin. The beast seemed to recoil only to lower its head a smirk on its scaly lips.

"That didn't have quite the effect I thought it would." Gargomon sighed.

"He smiling," Calumon muttered from his position atop a light post." I have a bad feeling about this."

"What are we gonna do guys?" Henry questioned.

"Gargomon, any bright ideas?" Kyubimon asked.

"Just one," he replied." let's not do that again."

"We'll we have to do something!" Rika shouted.

"Watch out," Yuma said." he's getting ready for something!"

Indeed he was, Sandiramon had reared its head back and began to breath in deeply. Sickly green particles of power began to focus within its mouth as it hissed. The glow grew brighter still and Sandiramon looked about ready to strike when the ceiling above him caved in.

A couple dozen pounds of concrete impacted on the beasts head, causing it to loose its focus. With the concrete came Guilmon and Takato, both bouncing off the snakes head and landing next to their friends.

"Sorry I'm late." he said, as he and Guilmon stood up both slightly winded from the fall.

"Look who finally decided to show up." Rika said. "Have you seen Naruto?"

"Right here," Naruto said from atop the white snakes head." seriously why did it have to be a snake?"

Said snake bucked beneath him, and had he not leapt toward Rika's side he would have found himself in the jaws of the beast that now slammed shut around his previous position.

"Not this time you scaly bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Enough talk." Rika said dismissively drawing a card along side Takato. " Lets take this thing down."

**DIGIVOLUTION**

"Guilmon digivolve to...Growlmon!"

Naruto in his customary swirl of leaves was now clad in his battle cloak emblazoned with the words, "Aprentice Sage". The four champions stared the beast down, any previous fear washed away by the presence of their comrades.

However, Sandiramon was smart enough to realize when he was beat. Four champion level digimon could give him a run for hims money in this enclosed space where his best attacks were hindered. Better to make a hasty retreat then fall before he could even begin to terrorize the humans.

With an angry hiss the white snake coiled itself up before shooting off down a tunnel at high speeds. However, he was quickly followed by the others who, using their modify cards, were able to keep the creature in sight. Though, Naruto did not need one due to his natural speed. It was all they could do to stay at that pace, as it seemed that Sandiramon was putting his all in getting away.

"And just when I though things couldn't get any worse." Henry cried from the back of his "Speed" amplified partner Gargomon.

"What do you mean!" Rika called from Naruto's back.

"The train!" Yuma yelled.

As one their eyes locked on the small red lights shining overhead. Each light was actually a small sign, a sign that read "Danger, clear tracks." A train was coming, and below them the third rail blazed to life, sparking with electricity here and there.

"This is bad!" Takato surmised.

"They wont be able to evacuate the train!" Yuma cried. "It's going to evaporate it like the others...that means..."

"All those people are gonna die if we don't do something!" Henry stated.

They pushed onward in tense silence for a few moments, each hoping beyond hope to make it in time. Naruto growled at this rate things were going to get messy. As it was people didn't know about digimon. Sure there was Hypnos, but the rest of the government as well as the city itself seemed to know nothing. If this train was destroyed, not only would people die, but it would open up a terrible can of worms. People would want answers, and they would be in short supply.

"We have to stop it before it gets to the train." Naruto stated." On top of that, we can't allow any of you to be seen, not yet."

"Then what do we do, we are barely keeping up with this thing as it is!" Henry said.

"We still have our ranged attacks." Gargomon supplied.

"Yes," Kyubimon replied." but the time it takes to use them would put us to far behind, and if the attack fails."

"Then it's over." Rika finished.

After a moment light they began to see the beginnings of a feint light surrounding Sandiramon. They had been going straight the whole time, so it seemed they only had minuets before the end.

"I think I have an idea." Takato said.

"Where all ears." Naruto said mid leap.

"Naruto you haven't used modify card yet right?" Takato questioned.

"Yeah," Naruto said." but I don't think I could take this thing on my own, not without digivolving."

"That doesn't matter." Takato said. "You also mentioned something about a transformation technique once right?"

Naruto nodded, and Takato smiled, a smile that reminded Naruto why he liked the young boy so much. He was a prankster at heart, and as Takato detailed his plan he could only smile.

"Takato, your a genius."

**~Xutzy~**

Naruto stood before the white snake. He had transformed into his normal Zorro attire, and tried his best to look stalwart in the face of evil. Behind him the train screeched to a stop, they were able to see the creature coming and had put on the breaks. Had Naruto not been there the train would have been destroyed. A quick use of the "Hyper Speed" modify card, put Naruto in the perfect position for their little show.

As the people gathered at the front of the car Naruto could see a few small children pressing up against the glass. He smiled, this would be their lucky day, a hero would come to life before their eyes.

Naruto brought his hands into a ram sign and with a smirk on his face he raised his right hand to the sky pointing both his fingers.

"Ninpu!" Naruto called, as he brought his arms to his side and then launched them forward." Shinobi Change!"

Smoke swirled around his form and when it cleared he stood in his battle cloak, only this time with his Anbu mask firmly in place. He noticed the many people on the train pulling out cell phones and hoped to put on a good show.

"The wind howls!" Naruto said taking up a pose very similar to that of his teacher Jiraiya.

"The sky rages!" Naruto spun on a heel taking up a exaggerated battle stance.

"Air Ninja, Hurricane Red!" Naruto finished standing straight and tall, his cloak billowing behind him.

Sandiramon had no idea how to respond to the ridiculous antics of the strange digimon before him. Had he not seen him digivolve himself, he would have thought him some insane human.

For whatever reason the others seemed to abandon their chase and Sandiramon took this as a good sign and readied himself to deal with the pest before him.

"Prepare to be defeated foul beast!" Naruto shouted.

Sandiramon nearly laughed at the audacity of it a mere champion defeat him, a deva.

"I call upon the three beast to punish you!"

Three what now.

"Fox!"

Sandiramon found himself feeling uneasy for a moment as the Kyubimon from before bounded off the wall beside his head. A trail of ruby fire in its wake.

"Rabit!"

Another chill ran down the snakes overly long spine as Gargomon used his head like a spring board to land next to Naruto.

"Dragon!"

Sandiramon quickly realized his mistake as Growlmon flew overhead with translucent wings, landing beside the red clad ninja. He should have torn straight through the digimon, and the train alike, but he like to play with his prey and that would be his downfall. In this cramped tunnel there was no turning back, he could only fight his way forward.

"Ninja Art: Punishment of the Three Beasts!" Naruto called.

As one Kyubimon, Growlmon, and Gargomon unleashed there most powerful attacks. Growlmons rich orange flames found themselves reigned in and guided by a ruby colored dragon that coiled about the collum of flame. Sparks of emerald could be seen along the dragons body, giving the illusion of scales.

"Venom Axe!" Sandiramon called in response, launching a larger version of his spear from before. Its blade was coated deep purple.

The two attacks met, and after a brief struggle the spear was torn asunder, and the flames danced onward. Sandiramon could only cry out in pain as the flames scorched his skin. It wasn't over yet though.

"No!" Sandiramon cried. "I am one of the twelve Devas sent by the The Sovereign One, I cannot fall here!"

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he planted the spiraling ball of destruction right on the beast charred forehead.

With a flash the creature was sent rocketing down the tunnel, falling away to data along the way. Their job complete the digimon disappeared into the shadows as Naruto turned to the people on the train. He could see the adults looking on in shock, while the children had looks of awe on their faces.

"Don't worry," Naruto said grinning behind his mask. " your all safe now."

**~Xutzy~**

There was a stunned silence as the group finally made it back to the park, having taken the tunnel Guilmon had dug. It was, of course, broken by the ever so delightful Kazu.

"Amazing," he exclaimed pointing."you guys are all real."

"I must be dreaming." Jeri commented.

"Nope," Takato said. "That there is Gargomon and Henry, the fox is Kyubimon and the girl is Yuma."

"You already met Goggle Head and Dino Boy." Rika commented.

"And this is Rika, Naruto's girlfriend." Takato said.

"Hey! You can't just go around-" the girl began indignantly.

"Don't worry I covered it with him earlier." Naruto said placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

"I don't think we should be out here in the open with the digimon like this," Kenta began. "what do you think Takato?"

"Your right." Takato smiled. "Common guys, to the hideout!"

Rika scoffed. "You mean the shed."

"It's a hideout." Takato insisted as the others ran off ahead.

Rika sighed; "I think we'll just head home."

Takato shrugged, and with a wave left after his other friends.

"Well lets go." Rika said.

"Um." Yuma's voice broke in, startling them as the girl had been rather quiet on Kyubimons back." Would it be alright...if..."

Naruto smiled at the girl. "Just take a deep breath and ask Yuma."

The girl did just that before looking back up at the older looking blond. "Could you carry me home..."

Her voice was small as she averted her gaze not sure what he would say. When she had first seen him digivolve she had been astounded and wondered how old he really was. She had been surprised at his generosity when it came to her new belongings. She had been even more surprised by the fact that he went through the trouble of earning money, just so she could live with the Makino's. She was downright astonished that he had offered her a home in the first place.

That was just it. He had offered her a home. He had provided for her what she needed to live comfortably, and had asked nothing in return. He had done everything for her that she had wished one day that her mother or father would do. And she would soon find as she learned more about him, that the barrier that kept her from accepting him as just that, a father, would soon shatter. It had already broken aesthetically, and she found herself far more comfortable around him than the Makino women.

Her thoughts were broken as she felt a strong pair of hand catch her under her arms. She gasped as he shifted her onto his back, where she wrapped her arms around his neck. She smiled into his shoulder as she looked out over the world from a new, higher vantage point.

Not yet, but maybe one day she would have a father in him. She could only hope.

**~End~**

**I hope this pleases.**

**Now in regards to Naruto and Yuma's relationship. She wants to see him as a father, and hopes she can do so. It will take a while for that kind of connection to develop. **

**Now, Naruto is very inexperienced in romance. However, he is still a man, and is capable of maturity when need be. One such instance would be when trying to care for a young orphan girl. He was an orphan as well and as such knows very well the kind of longing Yuma feels. That will be the base for this connection.**

**Yuma will not see Rika as a mother, Rika is simply to young for that to work out. Yuma will instead latch onto the elegant, mature Renamon as a mother figure. This in no way means Naruto will be getting with Renamon, at most they will be good friends.**

**Anyway, read and Review!**


End file.
